Il était une ombre
by M.L Casper
Summary: Emma se retrouve coincé dans la forêt Enchantée sous les traits du Dark One. Elle fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille étrange qui va l'aider à retrouver son apparence de sauveuse. pendant que Regina fait tout pour trouver Merlin afin de sauver Emma. SQ
1. Chapter 1

Janna marchait d'un pas rapide et sure vers la place du village. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, car la vague d'énergie allait bientôt s'évaporer et il lui faudrait plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines avant de réapparaître. A cette heure heureusement il n'y avait plus personne dans les ruelles. Tout le monde dormait, m'y à part quelque pochtrons qui sortaient de la taverne, mais elle savait que si par mégarde quelqu'un la voyait pratiquer la magie, il ou elle penserait que se serait la boisson qui donnait des hallucinations. Même si dans ce monde il n'était pas rare de pratiquer la magie, elle préférait tout de même être prudente. Celle-ci arriva donc vers le centre de la place, là où se trouvait une magnifique fontaine tout en or, offerte jadis par le roi Midas. Elle savait que l'or était un bon conducteur pour la magie, aussi elle plaça ces mains sur ce métal dur et froid et commença à ce concentrer. Il n'était pas aisé d'ouvrir des portails allant vers d'autre monde, mais elle était passé maîtresse dans cet art. Ce n'est seulement qu'après quelques minutes qu'une brèche se forma, devenant de plus en plus grande, assez grande pour quelle puisse passer et enfin peut-être trouver le monde quelle cherchait depuis tant d'années. Sans hésiter, elle sauta dans le trou d'énergie, et disparut. La place se trouva se nouveau calme et paisible comme si rien ne c'était passé.

* * *

Quelques semaines avant à Storybrooke, un drame se jouait dans la grande rue où se trouvait Blanche neige et le prince charmant, ainsi que la méchante reine, Robin des bois et Crochet. Tous regardaient dans la même direction, au sol où se trouvait une dague ondulé avec le nom Emma Swan inscrit dessus.

\- _Emma_ ? Pleurait Blanche neige, _où est-elle_ ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Régina.

\- _Je suis désolé Blanche mais je n'en ai aucune idée_. Lui répondit l'ancienne reine.

\- _Tout ça est de votre faute_ , lui dit David l'air menaçant. _Si vous n'aviez pas été là, notre fille serai toujours là_.

\- _David arrête_ ! Lui dit blanche en le tirant vers elle. _Ce n'est pas Regina la responsable. Ecoute, nous allons la retrouver, parce que nous retrouvons toujours_.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le discourt toujours aussi niai des Charming. Pendant que Crochet allait ramasser la dague, Robin prit Regina dans ces bras.

\- _Qu'allons nous faire_ ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- _Je ne sais pas encore, mais une chose est sur, je ne laisserai pas Swan me sauver, j'ai encore un peu de dignité_ ! Lui répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres qui voulait dire le contraire.

\- _Regina ? Je suis désolé de mettre emporté comme ça, je.. Je suis désolé, je…_

- _C'est bon David, je comprends, tu n'a pas a t'en vouloir, j'aurai sans doute fais pareil à ta place_. Lui dit-elle un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

\- … _je… merci Regina. Tu as vraiment changé_.

Il a quelque temps, si elle avait été accusé de la sorte, la reine aurait tué de sans froid son accusateur, surtout si c'était un des Charming, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle voulait les rassurer, mieux encore les aider. Certes elle avait changé, et ce n'était pas sans raison, c'était grâce à Henri tout d'abord, mais aussi et surtout grâce à Emma Swan. Cette femme forte et agaçante, mais aussi drôle et têtue. Avec qui elle avait eu dès la première rencontre une altercation et par la suite était devenue une rivale. Ceci jusqu'à ce que celle-ci brise sa malédiction, et qu'elle la sauve d'une foule qui voulait la brûler vive. Depuis, elles avaient eu d'autres différents mais quand il fallait s'allier pour vaincre leur ennemis, et sauver leur fils, elles avaient fait cause commune. Alors oui, elle allait les aider à sauver Emma Swan, pas pour les Charming, mais pour Henri et aussi parce qu'au file du temps, Emma était devenu une amie. Et c'est de cette conviction qu'elle se tourna vers eux et d'un air convaincu leur dit :

\- _Emma n'est pas morte, elle est toujours là. Mais elle est devenue le Dark One. A nous de la sauver. Nous allons devoir faire cause commune si nous voulons la retrouver, c'est à vous de me faire confiance aujourd'hui. Je vous le promets je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la ramener. Ça ne sera pas facile, on devra tous travailler ensemble pour y arriver, mais jamais je ne laisserai tomber, je vous le promets_.

A ces mots, blanche se jeta dans les bras de son ancienne belle mère, qui elle se senti gêné au départ mais qui fini par la prendre dans ces bras pour la rassurer. Toute les deux genoux par terre, l'une pleurant de toute ces larmes l'autre la prenant dans ces bras comme un enfant, comme il fut autre fois, sous le regard de David les yeux aux larmes suite au discours de son ancienne ennemie, de Robin attendrit de voir la femme qu'il aime aussi vulnérable et de Crochet tenant dans sa main la dague du Dark One. Personne n'avait remarqué à ce moment là l'attroupement qui c'était formé autour d'eux. Ce n'est que quand Henri vint vers Regina et Blanche, qu'ils reprirent leur esprit.

- _Maman ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe_ ? Demanda-t-il complètement perdu. La reine se releva et alla vers son fils et le prit dans ces bras comme si c'était la dernière fois.

\- _Henri ! Pardonne moi_ , lui dit-elle les yeux en larmes. Elle pensait qu'après lui avoir dit qu'Emma c'était sacrifié pour elle, il l'accuse de l'avoir prémédité. C'est pourquoi elle le serra aussi fort dans ces bras, pour garder dans l'esprit cet amour qu'il avait pour elle.

\- _Pourquoi ? Qu'as tu fais_ ? Qu'avait put faire sa mère pour qu'elle lui demande pardon, et surtout pourquoi Blanche et David étaient aussi triste.

\- _Maman, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu t'en veux ? Et où est Emma ?_

A ces mots, elle ne put empêcher ces larmes et sa culpabilité de replonger. C'est blanche qui reprit contenance la première et qui lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'ils c'étaient tous réveillés dans la rue. Quand à Regina, elle ne pouvait plus quitter le sol des yeux de peur de voir dans le regard de son fils cette haine et ces reproches qu'il avait eu quelques années auparavant. Mais contre toute attente, il vint se blottir dans ces bras et la rassura.

- _M'ma, ça va aller, on va la retrouver, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que t'y arrivera. Faut pas t'inquiété, ce n'est qu'une aventure de plus pour les Swan- Mills_. Lui dit-il.

\- _Tu ne m'en veux pas_ ? Demanda l'ancienne reine, encore pelotonné dans le cou de son fils. Elle avait du mal à croire que personne ne soit encore venu l'accuser de la disparition de la sauveuse.

\- _Bien sur que non, tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais, je le sais, et je sais que t'es la seule à pouvoir la sauver. On la sauvera tous ensemble_.

\- _C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment on fait ? Elle a disparu je vous le rappel_ , dit Crochet, toujours tenant la dague.

\- _Hook a raison, nous devons retrouver Emma_ , fit David.

\- _Je pense plutôt qu'il faut avant tout retrouver ce Merlin dont nous à parlé l'Apprenti_. Dit Regina convaincu. _Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas où se trouve Emma et on ne peut se permettre de perdre du temps._

\- _Quoi ? Vous voulez laisser Swan ?_ Hook la regardait avec animosité.

\- _Hé ! Attention à tes paroles Pirate_ , Robin c'était placé devant sa reine pour la protéger. Tous deux se défiaient du regard prêt à en découdre.

\- _ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX_ , gronda Blanche. _Ce n'est pas avec se genre de comportement qu'on sauvera Emma._

\- _Désolé,_ dirent-ils tous les deux. Satisfaite, Blanche se tourna vers Regina :

- _Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire ce soir, je propose que nous allions tous nous reposer et de se retrouver demain matin au Granny's afin de convenir d'un plan_. Puis elle se tourna vers Henri. _Reste avec ta mère elle a besoin de ta présence_. Celui-ci acquiesça, content qu'on lui confie une mission. _Bien allons y,_ dit-elle alors à son mari.

* * *

Tous se séparèrent pour retourner à leur domicile respectif. Henri et Regina partirent bras dessus bras dessous vers le grand manoir de la reine. Elle avait refusé que Robin les accompagne prétextant l'envie de rester seule avec son fils. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas et alla retrouver son propre fils ainsi que ces « joyeux compagnons » comme il aimait les appeler. Ce surnom que Regina avait toujours trouvé ridicule mais n'en avait jamais rien dit à Robin, ne voulant pas le vexer.

* * *

Cette nuit là, elle ne put dormir. Se retournant sans cesse dans son lit, elle repensait à Emma Swan, et à son sacrifice. Jamais personne n'avait fait une chose pareil pour elle. Jamais personne ne c'était réellement soucier de son bonheur comme l'avait fait la sauveuse. Alors contre toute attente, elle laissa libre cour à son chagrin et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Elle pleura de cette perte qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où Emma avait prit cette noirceur en elle et avait disparu. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur, comme lorsque son amant Daniel avait été tué par sa mère quelques décennies plus tôt. Elle ne comprenait pas se sentiment. Pourquoi comparait-elle la perte de Daniel et celle d'Emma Swan ? Daniel avait été l'homme qu'elle avait le plus aimé et Emma était juste une amie. Alors pourquoi sa disparition faisait-elle autant mal ? Même bien plus mal. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'endormir, elle se leva et alla prendre une douche bien chaude, espérant que celle-ci arriverait à la détendre. Elle y resta plus d'une demi heure, ressassant sans cesse cette soirée, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il était plus de six heure du matin quand elle descendit dans la cuisine se préparer un café.

\- _Tu n'arrive plus à dormir toi non plus_ ? Lui demanda Henri fraîchement lavé et habillé. Regina se retourna vers son fils et lui sourit tendrement.

\- _Non, en réalité je n'ai pas dormis_ , lui avoua la reine.

Henri regarda sa mère s'attendant à se qu'elle se confie, mais elle n'en fit rien et commença à préparer le petit déjeuné de son fils. Malgré ces 14 ans, Henri était toujours son petit garçon et donc elle se devait de lui préparer son petit déjeuné. Et ça lui faisait du bien de penser à autre chose. Henri le savait et il la laissait faire. Il voyait bien que sa mère se sentait coupable de ce qu'il était arrivé à sa mère biologique et il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue à se flageller. Alors tout naturellement il vint la prendre dans ces bras. Il était maintenant plus grand qu'elle, ce qui rassurait la reine. Elle se sentait protégé.

\- _Maman, arrête de culpabiliser, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je le sais et tout le monde le sait. Tu es une héroïne maintenant. C'est toi qui nous à sauvé d'Isaac, alors arrête de te fustiger, d'accord ? - Tu as raison mon chéri, je suis désolé. Je te ramènerai Emma, je te le promet._

\- _Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi_ , lui dit-il avec un sourire. Puis il attaqua ces pancakes que sa mère venait de lui faire. Le reste du petit déjeuné se fit en silence. Et c'est une heure plus tard qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le Granny's.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt enchantée.

Alors que la nouvelle Ténébreuse se retrouvait coincé dans l'ancienne cage de Rumplestilskin, Janna, elle se faisait pourchasser par des gardes en armures à travers les couloirs du château de l'ancienne Evil Queen. Elle aurait très bien put les battre facilement, mais utiliser ces pouvoirs face à des adversaires aussi faibles, était pour elle une perte de temps et d'énergie. Si elle était dans ce château, c'était pour une bonne raison. Elle avait entendu des villageois parler du Ténébreux de retour dans la forêt. Alors elle avait décidé de vérifier par elle-même ces ragots. Elle se dirigea vers les sous sols du château, se disant que s'il était emprisonné ici, c'était sans doute dans une des cellules du donjon.

\- Arrête-toi tu es cerné ! Cria un des gardes. Janna s'arrêta net leur faisant face.

\- Vous rigolez ? Il y a au moins trois sorties que je peux utiliser ! Les défia-t-elle.

\- Ne fais pas t'as maligne gamine ! Rends toi ! Ils sortirent tous leur épée en s'approchant d'elle. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Janna fit apparaître dans ces mains deux boules de feu. Tous reculèrent d'horreur.

\- Une sorcière ! Cria l'un des gardes.

\- Non, pas une sorcière, un Dragon ! Leur dit-elle en leur lançant les boules de feu.

Deux des gardes esquivèrent l'attaque mais les autres n'eurent pas cette chance. Aussi lorsque les deux rescapés virent les dégâts causés, ils s'enfuirent en courant.

\- Bande de lâche ! Leur cria-t-elle.

Finalement elle avait quand même utilisé ces pouvoirs, mais cela en valait la peine, au moins comme ça plus personne viendrait l'ennuyer. Janna continua son chemin à travers les couloirs du château, bizarrement, elle ne croisa plus personne, comme si les nouveaux habitants l'évitaient. Elle connaissait bien ce château, pour y avoir vécu plusieurs mois, plus de trente ans auparavant. C'est pourquoi elle avait été en colère de constater que des intrus y avait élus domicile. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait trouver le Dark One et lui demander où se trouvait la reine Régina et les autres habitants de la forêt. Au détour d'un dédalle, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. La porte conduisant dans les sous sols, où se trouvait les cachots et surement la cage du Ténébreux. Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était indéniable. Ce sorcier était la cause de son malheur, et si elle avait eu le choix, elle l'aurait terrassé. Mais hélas, elle se devait de rester calme quitte à devoir passer un marché avec lui. Elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon pour arriver directement dans un couloir où de chaque côté se trouvait les cellules. Elle avança lentement et avec appréhension, car elle sentait d'ici la magie noire du Dark One. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se trouva devant la cage.

\- Hé le Ténébreux ! Nous devons parler toi et moi.

Storybrooke chez Granny's.

Regina et Henri étaient arrivés depuis plus d'un quart heure quand la porte du café s'ouvrit sur Blanche et son prince. Malgré l'heure matinale, le café était bondé, les habitants ayant entendu parler que la sauveuse avait disparue, mais ne sachant pas dans quelle circonstance. Alors chacun allait de sa propre théorie. Blanche et charmant se dirigèrent directement vers l'ancienne reine et leur petit fils, s'installant avant de passer commande auprès de Scarlette. C'est Regina qui commença à parler :

\- Alors, avez-vous réfléchis à ce que nous devons faire pour trouver le sorcier, parce que personnellement je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idée.

\- Pas vraiment, lui dit Blanche, mais Belle va nous rejoindre bientôt avec quelques livres qu'elle a trouvé dans sa bibliothèque, là nous verrons bien.

\- D'accord, je suppose qu'il faut bien commencé quelque part. Au fait où est Neal? Et ce stupide pirate manchot n'est pas avec vous ? J'aurai pensé qu'il serait au moins un peu plus concerné par le sort de votre fille vu la façon dont il m'a parlé hier soir.

\- Nous avons déposé Neal chez Ashley, c'est elle qui va s'occuper de lui, et pour ce qui est de Hook, on a aucune nouvelle depuis hier soir.

Regina allait répondre quand la porte du Granny's s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci c'est Belle qui entra chargé de livres, elle se dirigea directement vers leur table laissant tomber les livres sur la table.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé concernant Merlin et Camelot, leur dit elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Je n'ai pas encore tout lus, mais de ce que j'ai pus apprendre, Camelot se trouverai dans un monde hors du temps. Ça ne va pas être facile de s'y rendre. Je propose que nous fassions deux équipes, l'une pour les recherches, et l'autre pour la magie, dit-elle essayant de capter le regard de la reine, qui elle regardait partout ailleurs sauf dans sa direction. Elle savait qu'elle n'échapperai pas aux accusations de la bibliothécaire sur ce qu'elle lui avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, mais elle n'était pas prête à les entendre. Aussi quand Belle lui prit la main pour capter son regard, elle lui dit :

« Regina, j'aimerais vous parlez en privé. » alors elles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du café pour éviter qu'on les entendent. Avant que Belle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Regina la devança :

\- Belle, avant toute chose j'aimerai vous demander pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû me servir de vous pour atteindre Rumple, mais Robin était en danger et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide aux autres et c'est ça qui m'a poussé à vous arracher le cœur. Mais je peux vous promettre que je ne recommencerai plus jamais, vous avez ma parole.

Entendre la reine se confondre en excuse déstabilisa Belle mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, alors elle attendit que celle-ci est fini pour prendre la parole.

\- Regina, je n'allais pas vous accuser, je comprend les raisons qui vous ont poussé à le faire. En réalité, je voulais juste vous dire que je ne vous en veux pas. Je sais à quel point Rumple à put vous faire souffrir, et c'est pourquoi, c'est moi qui vous demande pardon. Maintenant j'aimerai que nous soyons amie toutes les deux, même si cela paraît improbable, j'aimerai vraiment que nous puissions nous entendre vous et moi afin que nous sauvions Emma.

\- Non ça ne l'est pas…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ça n'est pas improbable, que nous soyons amie toutes les deux, lui répondit Regina un timide sourire sur les lèvres. Auquel Belle répondit par un sourire rassurant.

\- Bien, allons sauver notre sauveuse. Sur ces mots, elles se dirigèrent toute les deux vers leur table. Retrouvant les Charming et Henri qui en était à son deuxième chocolat chaud. Tous les quatre discutèrent de leur plan jusqu'à tard dans l'après midi. Ils avaient décidé que Blanche, David, Henri et Belle s'occuperaient de la partie recherche, tandis que Regina, la fée Bleu et Tinkerbell, s'occuperaient de la partie magie.

\- Et si on utilisait la porte qu'Elsa, Anna et Christoph ont utilisés pour repartir chez eux? Proposait Henri. Après tout c'est la porte du sorcier, si ça se trouve elle peut nous conduire jusqu'à lui. Tous le regardèrent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyait. Quoi j'ai dis une bêtise ?

\- Non mon chéri, en réalité, nous n'y avons même pas pensé. Regina était fière de son fils. Mais tu as raison, grâce à toi nous avons une piste. Henri sourit à sa mère fière de lui. Il voulait à tout prix les aider à sauver sa mère biologique, et savoir qu'il avait put les aider un peu l'avait rempli de bonheur.

Ils se rendirent tous vers la maison du sorcier, espérant trouver des réponses pour l'un et une solution pour les autres. Henri était le premier à rentrer dans la demeure, connaissant celle-ci comme sa poche. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la dite porte. Celle-ci trônait au milieu du vestibule. Elle n'avait rien de particulier au premier abord, mais quand on ouvrait la porte, on pouvais y voir un décor différent de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Nous ne devrions pas tenter de traverser pour l'instant, dit Regina. Nous ne savons pas où cela nous conduirais. Faisons des recherches avant tout.

\- Tu as raison, lui répondit Blanche. C'est plus prudent. C'est ainsi qu'ils suivirent tous Henri qui avait découvert une autre bibliothèque remplie cette fois ci de livres remplis d'histoires en tout genre, et ils se mirent tous au travail.

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt enchantée..

\- Hé ! Dark One on doit parler toi et moi. Emma se retourna pour faire face à cet imposteur qui venait de l'importuner dans ces songes, et se retrouva face à une petite fille. Elle ne semblais pas plus âgée qu'Henri à l'époque où celui-ci était venu frapper à sa porte quelques années plus tôt. Mais elle semblait en même temps plus dur, moins innocente dans son regard. Ce qui troubla la nouvelle ténébreuse.

\- Que veux tu gamine ? Janna était déconcerté. Elle ne s'attendait pas une femme devant elle, mais à un vieux crapaud qu'elle avait eu une fois le malheur de rencontrer.

\- T'es pas celui que je cherche, lui dit Janna déçu. Puis elle se retourna pour partir, mais la Ténébreuse l'interpella.

\- Mais je connais Rumplestilskin, lui dit elle un sourire en coin. À ces mots, Janna se retourna et fit face au Dark One devant sa cage.

\- Ok, je t'écoute, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

\- Tututu ! Qu'Est-ce que tu as à me proposer en échange ? Janna devait le savoir depuis le temps, on avait rien sans rien, surtout avec le Ténébreux. Alors elle réfléchit et lui proposa de la libérer de sa prison.

\- Se sont des barreaux magique, fait spécialement pour me retenir. Même moi je ne peux m'en défaire. Alors je n'imagine pas une gamine comme toi. Janna leva les yeux au ciel devant ce manque de conviction. C'était comme ça. Tout le monde la sous-estimait dû à son âge. Alors elle s'avança face aux barreaux, les prit de chaque côté, et tira d'un coup sec faisant exploser chaque pans de mur. Puis elle balança la grille comme un simple fétu de paille.

\- Alors, on se la raconte moins maintenant, hein ? Lui dit elle tout sourire. En effet Emma était impressionné. Elle s'avança lentement en dehors de la cage, et se posta devant Janna. La gamine ne semblait pas impressionnée face à elle, au contraire, elle semblait plutôt attendre ces explications.

\- Je te propose que nous quittions cet endroit et que nous parlions dans le château de l'ancien Ténébreux, lui dit Emma.

\- Ok, je te suis, lui dit Janna. Puis toute les deux se téléportèrent vers la demeure de l'ancien Dark One.

Alors qu'à Storybrooke…

\- Je ne trouve rien, râla l'ancienne reine. Elle balança son livre à travers la pièce. On perd notre temps ici, on ne trouvera rien, je propose qu'on réveil cet apprenti de malheur et qu'on lui fasse cracher le morceau, non encore mieux on réveil Rumple et on le torture jusqu'à se qu'il nous dise se qu'on veut savoir, dit la reine un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- On ne fera rien de tout ça, Regina, lui dit Blanche. En plus ils ne sont pas en état d'être interrogé. Mais tu as raison, il n'y a rien dans ces livres qui nous aidera. La princesse était elle aussi frustré et ne savait pas quoi faire pour sauver sa fille. Ils leur fallait un miracle, un signe.

\- T'inquiète pas maman, intervint Henri. On va trouver, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Merci Henri, lui répondit la reine. Elle était soudain plus sereine face à l'intervention de son fils, comme si, lui seul était capable de la calmer.

Château du Dark One…

\- Alors gamine, que veux tu savoir sur Rumplestilskin ? Lui demanda Emma en s'asseyant à la table de la grande salle à mangé.

\- Ce n'est pas sur Rumple truc que je veux avoir des informations, mais sur la malédiction qui a été lancé il y a 30 ans.

\- Bien, je t'écoute.

\- Je veux que tu me dises où se trouve les habitants de la forêt, dans quel monde ont-ils été envoyé et aussi, si la reine Regina est toujours en vie.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de question ça ! Lui répondit Emma. Pourquoi veux tu savoir tout ça ? Tu n'étais même pas née quand c'est arrivé. Janna leva les yeux aux ciel, décidément, la patience n'était pas son fort.

\- Réponds juste à mes questions, le reste ne te regarde pas. Emma se leva et se mit face à Janna, la regardant de haut, son regard se fit plus sombre, espérant lui faire peur, mais Janna ne bougea pas d'un pouce, lui rendant son regard avec défi. Finalement, Emma se mit à la hauteur de la jeune fille ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

\- Très bien petite, je vais te poser une seule et unique question et si la réponse me conviens, je te raconterai tout ce que je sais, mais dans le cas contraire, je partirai tout simplement. Et attention, je sais quand quelqu'un me ment.

\- Ok, pose la ta question ! Lui souffla Janna d'exaspération.

\- Que lui veux tu à Regina ? Lui demanda la Ténébreuse.

\- Rien de mal, je t'assure, je suis inquiète pour elle et je ne cherche pas à lui causer du tort, lui répondit Janna en toute honnêteté.

Emma ne vit que de la sincérité dans les yeux de la jeune fille, aussi elle se releva et alla se rassoir. Elle invita Janna à faire de même et commença son histoire. Elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Henri, celle avec Regina Mills, comment elle avait brisé la malédiction, sa filiation avec Blanche neige et son prince, comment Regina les avaient sauvés à de nombreuses reprises, comment elles avaient fini par devenir amies et finalement son sacrifice afin que la reine puisse avoir sa fin heureuse. Et se fut seulement au bout de deux heures qu'Emma s'arrêta de parler, laissant le temps à la jeune fille de digérer tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Et contre toute attente, Janna se leva et alla prendre Emma dans ces bras.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda la Ténébreuse. Peu habitué aux effusions. Ce n'est seulement qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que Janna la lâcha, un sourire aux lèvres et des larmes ayants coulées sur son visage d'enfant.

\- Désolé, je voulais juste te remercier, lui dit Janna un peu gêné par son geste.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Lui demanda Emma l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

\- Pour ce que as fait pour Regina, pour l'avoir sauvé et aussi pour avoir été son amie.

\- Ce n'est rien. Lui dit Emma. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui te lie à Regina, qui es tu pour elle ?

\- Je… je suis sa fille !


	3. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre trois de cette fic. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à la commenter, les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre, que ce soit les bonnes ou les à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait. bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard à Storybrooke…

Les recherches n'avançaient pas, seul Regina, Belle et Henri étaient restés dans la bibliothèque du sorcier. Blanche et David étaient partis s'occuper de leur fils et des problèmes de la ville. Malgré sa frustration, Regina continua à étudier chaque livres ne s'octroyant aucune pause. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le ventre de son fils gargouiller, qu'elle s'arrêta.

\- Oh Henri, qu'elle mère déplorable je fais, viens faisons une pause et allons au Granny's.

\- Ça va maman, je peux continuer encore, je n'ai pas si faim que ça, lui dit-il. Mais comme pour le contredire, son ventre gargouilla de plus belle. Bon ok, peut-être un peu.

\- Allons manger, on reprendra les recherches plus tard. Lui rétorqua la reine un sourire affectueux aux lèvres. Belle on va au Granny's. tu veux te joindre à nous ou tu préfère qu'on te rapporte quelque chose ?

\- Euh… je vais rester, rapportez moi un hamburger avec pleins de frites.

\- Ok, on te rapporte ça. Lui dit Henri.

\- N'oubliez pas le ketchup ! Leur rappela la libraire.

\- t'inquiète on oublie pas.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais cet engouement pour ces choses grasses et dégoulinantes de sauces écœurantes, dit Regina.

\- Parce que tu ne sais ce qui est bon, lui dit Henri.

\- Et je n'y tiens pas, lui dit-elle. J'espère qu'Emma ne te gavait pas que de ces choses à New York.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, en fait c'était une bonne cuisinière, bien meilleur qu'avant que tu lui donne de faux souvenirs, puis Henri s'arrêta de marcher et regarda sa mère. celle-ci le remarqua et s'arrêta aussi.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est juste que, Est-ce que tu lui as trafiqué la mémoire pour qu'elle soit une meilleure cuisinière ? Lui demanda-t-il suspicieux. La reine était gêné. Elle n'avait pas pensé que son fils le remarquerai.

\- Et bien peut-être. Mais quelle importance. C'est normal après tout. Je voulais juste que mon fils soit entre de bonnes mains. Et on ne peut pas dire que la cuisine de ta mère était excellente avant que je ne m'en mêle, pas vrai?

\- Tu as raison, mam.

Henri était amusé de la manière dont sa mère essayait de se justifier. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux. Même se séparer de lui. Il se rendit compte tout d'un coup de tout ce que sa mère adoptive avait fait pour lui. Elle l'avait adopté, aimée, elle avait tout fait pour lui. Même se sacrifier dans l'autre réalité, alors qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de lui. Henri se rendit compte que sa mère aurait put mourir. Il se rappela aussi de la façon dont il s'était comporté avant que la malédiction ne soit brisée. Et il eut honte. Tout ce qu'il avait fait contre elle, toutes les méchancetées qu'il lui avait dites, alors que c'était sa mère. La reine remarqua son changement de comportement et mit ça sur la perte d'Emma.

\- Henri, je te l'ai dis et promis. Je vais te ramener Emma. Fais moi confiance. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber je te le promet, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que j'ai été ignoble avec toi. Tu m'as donné tout l'amour qu'un enfant pourrait avoir, mais moi je ne l'ai pas vu, je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, alors que c'était faux. Tu as été la meilleur mère qu'un enfant puisse avoir, et moi j'ai été un fils ingrat. Henri pleurait, ce qui brisa le cœur de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas voir son fils aussi triste. Je suis désolé maman.

\- Henri, écoute moi bien. Tu es le fils que toute les mères voudraient avoir. Tu es gentil, généreux, tu pense avant tout aux bonheurs des autres avant le tiens. Tu es le vrai croyant. Ton cœur est pur et je ne pourrais être plus fière de ce que tu es devenue. Alors ne t'en veux pas pour quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? Tu avais raison, j'étais la méchante reine. Et grâce à toi, je suis devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis devenue quelqu'un de bien, grâce à toi mon fils, j'ai retrouvé ma part de lumière que j'avais perdue. Henri, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Alors ne culpabilise pas pour tout ce qui c'est passé avant. Au contraire, moi je te remercie, pour m'avoir ramené dans la lumière, pour avoir cru en moi, et en ma rédemption.

Regina prit son fils dans ces bras, elle ne voulait plus voir de larmes couler sur ces joues, elle voulait voir son fils heureux, tout simplement. Et pour ça, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui ramène sa mère biologique.

\- Maman, je savais que tu m'aimais, mais pas à ce point là. Henri prit sa mère plus fort danses bras. Je… je suis tellement désolé maman, je t'aime moi aussi. Il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de sa mère, qu'elle le rassure comme un petit garçon. Il se sentait tellement protégé avec elle.

* * *

Château du ténébreux…

\- Tu es la fille de Regina ?

Emma Swan la nouvelle ténébreuse n'en revenait pas. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Évidement, elle avait bien sentie que l'enfant n'avait pas menti, mais c'était difficile à croire tout de même. Pourquoi Regina ne lui avait jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi cette gamine n'avait pas été emporté par la malédiction ? Mais surtout pourquoi, Regina avait-elle abandonnée son enfant ?

Janna voyait le Dark One en pleine réflexion, elle devait sans aucun doute se poser pleins de questions.

\- Je répondrai à toutes tes questions, mais là pour l'instant j'ai la dalle, alors on mange. Fit Janna.

Emma était amusé par le comportement de la jeune fille. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Regina. Elle si raffiné, cet enfant était tout son contraire.

\- Que veux tu manger, gamine ? Lui demanda Emma.

\- Euh j'en sais rien, j'avais l'intention de faire apparaître de la nourriture par magie. Mais si tu as une autre idée…

\- Non, c'est très bien, mais laisse moi faire, je voudrais te faire goûter des plats de mon monde, lui répondit la Ténébreuse.

Et sur ces mots, elle fit apparaître des Hamburgers, des pizzas, des hot dog et toutes sortes de pâtisseries qu'elle avait déjà mangé chez Granny. Elle fit même apparaître des chaussons aux pomme comme ceux que Regina faisait, se doutant que la gamine aimerait.

\- waouh ! C'est quoi tout ça ? Ça a l'air vachement bon.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, ce sont des mets de chez moi, lui confia Emma. Tiens, commence par ça.

Elle lui tendit un hamburger que Janna s'empressa d'avaler. La petite en reprit un autre qu'elle fini tout aussi rapidement que le premier. Elle avait un sacré appétit se dit la blonde, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant, pas même un adulte, ni même elle qui était pourtant une grande mangeuse.

\- Tchu eshc vamen chimpa pou la tenebcheuch ? lui dit Janna la bouche pleine.

\- Désolé petite, mais je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dis. Janna avala sa bouché et reprit:

\- Je disais, que t'es vachement sympa pour une Ténébreuse !

\- Disons que tu m'amuse, et je suis assez curieuse de ce que tu vas me raconter.

* * *

Storybrooke.

Regina et Henri étaient sur le chemin de la maison du sorcier, quand quelqu'un les interpella. C'était Hook, complètement bourré.

\- Hé, camarade, qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ce soir ? Leur demanda-t-il tenant à peine sur ces jambes.

\- Hook, j'ose espérer qu'à part vous soûler et draguer toutes les imbéciles qui veulent bien de vous, vous avez quand même essayé de trouver une solution pour sauver la femme que vous êtes censé aimé.

\- Ouais, ne vous en faite pas majesté, je pense savoir comment sauver ma blonde, dit-il en se tenant tant bien que mal sur un mur.

Henri était furieux de voir Hook dans cet état. Il avait espéré qu'il serait le premier à chercher une solution, ou du moins qu'il viendrait avec eux pour au moins essayer. Mais non, il se soûlait et en plus il prenait sa mère biologique comme une vulgaire conquête. Il était prêt à intervenir quand sa mère prit de nouveau la parole.

\- Bien, j'espère au moins que ce n'est pas en embrassant Emma que vous espérez la sauver ! Car même si vous avez l'amour véritable, sachez que Belle n'a put sauver Rumple avec, donc je ne crois pas qu'avec votre haleine vous y arriveriez. Sur ce, Henry et moi essayons de trouver une vrai solution. Elle prit son fils par le bras et s'éloigna de Hook. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas fini.

\- Ne vous en faite pas pour moi Majesté, Emma et moi partageons ce que vous n'aurez jamais avec votre voleur. L'amour véritable ! Sur ce il s'en alla un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres.

Malgré le fait qu'elle considérait Hook comme un pauvre abruti manchot et alcoolique, les mots de ce dernier lui firent mal. Elle le savait bien depuis quelque temps que Robin n'était pas celui auquel elle était destinée. Mais pour elle, cela n'avait aucune importance pour le moment. Elle devait sauver Emma. Pour son fils mais aussi pour elle. Elle ne supportait pas son absence, et ne savait pas pourquoi. Aussi elle reprit contenance auprès de son fils pour qu'il ne soit pas inquiet. Et ils retournèrent tous les deux auprès de Belle.

* * *

Forêt enchanté, manoir du ténébreux…

Janna et Emma avaient fini de manger. Janna avait pratiquement engloutit tout ce que la ténébreuse avait fait apparaître. Ce qui avait non pas impressionné, mais éberlué le Dark one. Elles étaient maintenant installées confortablement autour de la table de l'ancien Ténébreux. Emma patientait, elle attendait que la gamine lui raconte à son tour son histoire. Et c'est au bout de quelques minutes que la jeune fille se lança.

 _Forêt Enchanté_ _…_ _30 ans plus tôt._

 _Janna courait après l_ _'_ _un des enfants du village qui riait dû à la rage de la jeune fille._

 _-_ _Rends-le moi tout de suite, c_ _'_ _est mon jouet, lui cria-t-elle._

 _D_ _'_ _autres garçons les regardaient et riaient également. Janna pleurait maintenant. C_ _'_ _était un jouet précieux pour elle, son père le lui avait sculpté quelques mois avant sa mort, c_ _'_ _était le seul souvenir qu_ _'_ _il lui restait de lui. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre, alors elle se mit à courir plus vite et rattrapa le garçon qu_ _'_ _elle plaqua au sol et commença à le rouer de coups. Les autres enfants les encourageaient, si bien qu_ _'_ _ils n_ _'_ _entendirent pas les arbres s_ _'_ _écarter ni même le grondement de l_ _'_ _ogre qui s_ _'_ _avançait vers eux. Se fût l_ _'_ _un d_ _'_ _eux qui se retourna et cria:_

 _-_ _Un ogre ! Vite fuyons ! Et tous se dispersèrent à travers les bois._

 _Tous sauf Janna et l_ _'_ _enfant qui restèrent pétrifiés de peur. Mais la jeune fille se ressaisit vite, prit la main du garçon et l_ _'_ _entraîna avec elle dans une course à travers les arbres. L_ _'_ _ogre se mit à les pourchasser les rattrapant de plus en plus. C_ _'_ _est là que Janna eu une idée. Elle montra au garçon un arbre._

 _-_ _Grimpe dans l_ _'_ _arbre, je vais l_ _'_ _attirer ailleurs, lui dit-elle._

 _Le garçon lui obéit et grimpa le plus haut possible, se cachant tant bien que mal derrière les feuillages. Tandis que Janna courait à l_ _'_ _opposer de celui-ci en criant afin d_ _'_ _attirer l_ _'_ _ogre._

 _-_ _Hé ! L_ _'_ _ogre, viens je suis là, lui cria-t-elle tout en continuant à courir._

 _L_ _'_ _ogre ne se fit pas prier et la suivit. Janna courait à en perdre haleine, ne se retournant jamais de peur de perdre les quelques mètres qui la séparait du monstre. Mais un précipice la stoppa net dans sa course. Elle était piégé. L_ _'_ _ogre l_ _'_ _avait senti aussi, il s_ _'_ _approchait plus lentement d_ _'_ _elle sachant sa proie à sa merci. Elle ferma les yeux sentant la mort arriver. Elle pensa à sa mère, à son père et à toutes les joies qu_ _'_ _elle avait connue avec eux. Une larme coula sur sa joue, quand elle sentie le souffle putride de l_ _'_ _ogre. « c_ _'_ _est fini, pensa-t-elle ». Elle attendit la sentence, mais rien ne vint. Alors elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, et ce qu_ _'_ _elle vit la stupéfia. L_ _'_ _ogre était couché sur le sol mort, à côté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme vêtu d_ _'_ _une somptueuse robe noire._

 _-_ _Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda doucement la jeune femme._

 _-_ _Euh oui, vous m_ _'_ _avez sauvé, merci, lui répondit Janna encore tremblotante._

 _-_ _Ce n_ _'_ _est rien, d_ _'_ _après ce que j_ _'_ _ai vu dans la forêt tu as été très courageuse. Janna rougit, cette femme était impressionnante, tant par sa beauté que sa prestance. La femme le remarqua et sourit tendrement. Et elle se mit à sa hauteur._

 _-_ _Je m_ _'_ _appel Regina et toi ?_

 _-_ _Janna, lui répondit l_ _'_ _enfant. Vous êtes la reine ? Sous cette question, la reine se tortilla nerveusement, pensant avoir effrayé l_ _'_ _enfant, car évidement, étant la Méchante Reine, elle faisant peur à tout le monde. Mais le sourire de la jeune fille se fit plus chaleureux encore, ce qui rassura la reine._

 _-_ _Oui c_ _'_ _est moi, mais tu ne dois avoir peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal._

 _-_ _Oui je le sais, maman m_ _'_ _a dit que vous étiez gentille. Et puis vous m_ _'_ _avez sauvé, alors je sais que je ne dois pas avoir peur._

 _-_ _Ta mère t_ _'_ _as parlé de moi ?_

 _-_ _Elle m_ _'_ _a dit que vous étiez très gentille et que vous lui aviez fait un beau cadeau, mais elle n_ _'_ _a jamais voulu me dire quoi. D_ _'_ _ailleurs, vous vous pouvez me dire ce que c_ _'_ _est ? Lui demanda Janna pleine d_ _'_ _espoir._

 _-_ _Non, je suis désolé, mais si elle ne t_ _'_ _as rien dit, alors je le ferai pas non plus. Janna la regarda un peu déçu. Puis elle se souvint d_ _'_ _une chose qu_ _'_ _elle avait oublié._

 _-_ _Le cadeau de mon père ! Puis elle se mit à courir jusqu_ _'_ _à l_ _'_ _endroit d_ _'_ _où quelques temps plus tôt elle s_ _'_ _était enfui, laissant son jouet derrière elle. Elle se mit accroupi ramassant les débris de son cheval de bois, et se mit à pleurer, tenant les morceaux dans ces mains. La reine l_ _'_ _avait rejointe, et voyant la détresse de la jeune fille, la prit dans ces bras pour la consoler. Elle lui prit alors les morceaux de bois, les disposa sur le sol, passa une main au dessus, laissant entrevoir une lueur violette et répara la sculpture de sa magie. Le cheval de bois noir était comme neuf, ce qui ravit la jeune fille qui sauta dans les bras de la reine._

 _-_ _Merci, lui dit-elle. Elle ne vit pas alors les larmes silencieuses de la reine qui la serra fortement dans ces bras._

* * *

Storybrooke de nos jours…

Sur le chemin du retour, Henri voyait sa mère plongé dans ces pensé. Il avait bien remarqué que les paroles de Hook l'avait rendu triste, et il détestait le pirate à cause de ça. Il lui prit gentiment la main, la regardant avec inquiétude. Elle lui rendit son regard, mais celui-ci était rempli de tendresse et d'amour pour son petit prince.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Henri, je vais bien, lui répondit-elle à sa question muette.

 _-_ Je le déteste.

\- Qui donc mon chéri ? la mairesse le savait déjà, mais elle voulait que son fils lui confirme.

\- Hook ! Je le déteste de te rendre triste et je le déteste qu'il ne fasse rien pour Emma. Il ne la mérite pas.

La reine aussi détestait le pirate mais pour d'autres raisons. Ils finirent le trajet en silence. Arrivé devant la porte du manoir, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à Belle qui semblait excité comme une puce. Elle s'arrêta en les voyant un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- J'ai trouvé, les devança-t-elle. Elle leur intima de la suivre tout en continuant à parler. J'ai trouvé une pièce secrète contenant pleins de livres de magie.

Henri était tout aussi excité qu'elle, mais la reine se contenait. Ce n'était pas son genre de sauter partout. Ils arrivèrent tout les trois dans la bibliothèque, où se trouvait maintenant une porte ouverte au milieu des rayonnages. Belle avait dû l'activer en prenant un des livres. celle-ci s'engouffra dans la dite porte, suivit d'Henri et de Regina. La pièce était sombre, c'est pourquoi Regina utilisa sa magie pour allumer les bougies qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans la salle. L'endroit était rempli d'étagères de livres couverts de poussière et de toile d'araignée. Cette pièce ne devait pas avoir servit depuis longtemps se dit la reine. celle-ci sentait le renfermé et le moisi. Ils prirent tous les trois plusieurs livres qu'ils ramenèrent sur la grande table de la bibliothèque et commencèrent à les étudier, malheureusement pour Henri, ceux-ci étaient écrits dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce qui ne devait pas déranger sa mère qui parcourait les écrits d'un œil expert.

\- J'y comprend rien, râla le garçon.

\- C'est parce que c'est écrit en elfique, lui répondit sa mère. Tu n'as qu'a continuer avec les livres de la bibliothèque, pendant que Belle et moi étudions ceux là.

\- D'accord, se résolu-t-il.

Puis il partit s'installer dans un des fauteuils, avec un des nombreux ouvrages dans la main, et se mit à lire. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Henri s'était endormi, Blanche vint les rejoindre accompagné de David et de Tinkerbell. La fée s'installa à côté de la reine et commença elle aussi les recherches. Tandis que Blanche alla voir son petit fils qui dormait paisiblement.

\- Veux-tu que nous ramenions Henri ? Demanda Blanche à Regina.

\- Oui, merci. Emmenez le chez vous, je préfère qu'il ne reste pas tout seul au manoir. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut encore arriver.

\- Tu as raison. Et toi ?

\- Je vais continuer les recherches, lui répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas encore sommeil.

\- Très bien. Fais attention à toi, lui dit Blanche, tandis que David allait doucement réveiller son petit fils.

\- Hé, bonhomme ! C'est l'heure de rentrer.

\- Grand père ? Henri se réveilla doucement et regarda autour de lui. Remarquant le regard de sa mère, il se leva et vint la prendre dans ces bras.

\- Mon chéri, lui dit doucement celle-ci. Tu vas rentrer avec tes grands parents pendant que je reste avec Tink et Belle pour continuer.

\- Mais je veux continuer à t'aider. Lui dit-il tout penaud.

\- Je sais mon cœur, mais tu es trop fatigué. Tu reviendras demain promis. Ils se prirent une dernière fois dans les bras pour se dire bonne nuit, puis Henri, blanche et David s'en allèrent, laissant les trois jeunes femmes.

* * *

voilà pour le chapitre 3. j'enchaîne directement avec le chapitre 4 bonne lecture.


	4. Chapter 5

salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 4. fort en émotion et en action. ne vous attendez pas encore à du SQ, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

* * *

Forêt Enchantée. Janna avait marqué une courte pause dans son récit afin de se rouler une cigarette.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour fumer ? Lui demanda Emma.

\- Techniquement j'ai 38 ans, et en plus je me nourri également du feu et de la fumée, donc on peut dire que je suis entrain de manger, lui rétorqua Janna.

\- Si tu le dis, lui dit Emma. Bon et si tu continuais ton histoire ?

\- Ok ! Bon alors où j'en étais…

 _Forêt Enchantée 30 auparavant_ _…_

 _Janna marchait à travers la forêt, où quelques semaines plus tôt, la reine lui avait sauvé la vie. Depuis, elle y venait souvent, espérant la revoir, mais jusqu_ _'_ _à présent, elle n_ _'_ _avait pas eu cette chance. Sa vie au village avait quelque peu changé depuis les derniers événements, les enfants ayant raconté partout le courage dont elle avait fait preuve en attirant l_ _'_ _ogre vers un précipice où celui-ci était tombé et était mort. Elle aurait bien voulu leur dire la vérité, mais la reine lui avait fait promettre qu_ _'_ _elle ne dirai rien sur sa présence dans les bois, ni sur sa participation dans la mort de l_ _'_ _ogre. Elle n_ _'_ _avait pas compris pourquoi la reine ne voulais pas que l_ _'_ _on sache que c_ _'_ _était elle qui avait sauvée tout le monde, mais elle ne trahirai pas sa promesse. Ainsi donc, elle devait sans cesse raconter son exploit et recevoir les éloges des enfants comme des adultes. Ce qui au final la mettais mal à l_ _'_ _aise. C_ _'_ _est pourquoi, elle passait le plus grand de son temps dans les bois en espérant rencontrer de nouveau Regina. Mais au bout d_ _'_ _un moment elle devait bien se résigner, elle ne la reverrait sans doute jamais. Après tout c_ _'_ _était une reine et elle devait sans doute être très occupé. Et puis, pourquoi Est-ce qu_ _'_ _elle reviendrait dans ces bois ? Dans ces songes, elle ne remarqua pas les brigands qui l_ _'_ _entourait, jusqu_ _'_ _à ce que l_ _'_ _un d_ _'_ _eux se plante devant elle._

 _-_ _Alors petite, que fais tu toute seule loin de chez toi ?_

 _-_ _Ç_ _a vous regarde pas bande de voleurs, leur cracha-t-elle pleine de hargne._

 _Elle n_ _'_ _avait pas oublié que c_ _'_ _était des hommes comme eux qui avaient tué son père._

 _-_ _C_ _'_ _est qu_ _'_ _elle mord la petite, ria un des homme. Tous se mirent à rire, tandis que l_ _'_ _homme en face d_ _'_ _elle lui prit le poignet fermement et la ramena vers lui._

 _-_ _lâchez moi, lui cria-t-elle._

 _Elle essayait de se soustraire de ce voleur, mais sans succès, il était bien plus fort qu_ _'_ _elle. Mais c_ _'_ _était sans compter sur sa rage et sans qu_ _'_ _il puisse rien n_ _'_ _y faire, elle lui asséna un coup de pied bien placé. L_ _'_ _homme la lâcha sous un cri de douleur, et elle en profita pour s_ _'_ _échapper. Elle ne put faire que quelques pas avant qu_ _'_ _on lui enserre la taille et la soulève pour la ramener vers l_ _'_ _homme qu_ _'_ _elle avait frappé juste avant._

 _-_ _Tu vas me le payer, fais moi confiance, lui dit il en se relevant._

 _Il se rapprocha d_ _'_ _elle un couteau dans la main. Elle essaya de se débattre en vain, elle vit l_ _'_ _homme lever le bras, le couteau dans la main prêt à s_ _'_ _abattre sur elle. Mais cette fois ci, elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle allait regarder son assaillant dans les yeux jusqu_ _'_ _au bout. Et alors qu_ _'_ _il abaissait son arme sur elle, il se retrouva immobilisé, et l_ _'_ _homme qui la tenait fermement la relâcha. Tous étaient figés dans des posture plus qu_ _'_ _étrange. Elle se retourna en entendant une voie qu_ _'_ _elle reconnu aussitôt._

 _-_ _N_ _'_ _avez-vous point de honte à vous en prendre à une petite fille sans défense ?_

 _Puis, sans même attendre de réponse, la reine envoya chacun d_ _'_ _eux à travers la forêt sans une once de pitié. Certains s_ _'_ _écrasèrent contre les arbres, d_ _'_ _autres plus chanceux purent s_ _'_ _enfuirent abandonnant leur compagnons derrière eux. Quand le calme revint, la reine alla vers Janna, qui elle avait assisté à la scène sans prononcer un mot, mais impressionné par la magie de Regina._

 _-_ _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S_ _'_ _enquit la reine._

 _-_ _Oui, je vais bien. Merci. Vous m_ _'_ _avez encore sauvé la vie, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier._

 _-_ _Ne t_ _'_ _inquiète pas ce n_ _'_ _est rien. Mais que fais tu toute seule dans cette forêt sordide ?_

 _-_ _Je voulais vous revoir, je vous ai cherché partout, lui confia la jeune fille honteusement. La reine s_ _'_ _accroupi à sa hauteur et la regarda avec tendresse._

 _-_ _Moi aussi je voulais te revoir, lui avoua la reine._

 _-_ _Ah oui ? Lui demanda la jeune fille les yeux pétillant de joie._

 _-_ _Oui, lui dit la reine. Que dirai tu de te promener avec moi._

 _-_ _Avec joie, lui répondit celle-ci._

 _Et toute deux prirent le chemin forestier main dans la main. Depuis ce jour, Janna et la reine se retrouvaient régulièrement dans la forêt pour se promener et discuter de chose et d_ _'_ _autre. Chaque jour, chacune patientait de se retrouver afin de parler, de jouer et de rire. Janna était heureuse, elle adorait ces rendez vous avec Regina. Avec elle, elle pouvait parler de tout, elle se sentait proche d_ _'_ _elle. Mais la reine lui avait demandé de ne parler à personne de leur tête à tête. Elle lui avait dit que côtoyer la méchante reine pouvait lui nuire. Janna avait essayé d_ _'_ _argumenter en lui disant qu_ _'_ _elle était sa sauveuse, mais Regina avait été ferme sur le sujet. Personne ne devait le savoir, sous peine qu_ _'_ _elle ne se reverrai jamais. Et ça Janna si refusai. Encore une fois elle lui avait promit, alors elle ne dirai rien._

* * *

Storybrooke de nos jours.

3 jours était passé depuis leur découverte, 3 jours à étudier chacun des livres de la pièce secrète. Regina avait passé tout son temps à étudier chacun des livres sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Elle commençait à désespérer. Elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas emprunter la porte et voir ce qui se passait. Mais voilà, elle continuait quand même à chercher. Quelques heures avant, elle avait dû avec l'aide des charmants faire une réunion pour répondre aux questions du peuple. Tous s'étaient réunis à la mairie, et avait écouté les explications de la reine et de leur leader. Certains avaient accusé la reine de la disparition de leur sauveuse, d'autres avaient essayé de convaincre tout le monde de la sincérité de celle-ci, comme le docteur Hopper ou même contre toute attente le docteur whale. Se fut finalement Blanche Neige et leur prince qui convainquit tout le monde, ainsi la reine fût discrédité et certains membre de la communauté se proposèrent afin de les aider. C'est ainsi que Leroy alias Grincheux, le docteur Hopper alias Jiminy et Granny se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la maison du sorcier afin de prêter main forte à Regina pour les recherches. Tous étaient plongé dans un livre, seul le bruit des pages qu'on tournes s'entendaient ou les grognement de Leroy. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que la reine rompit le silence en poussant un cri de joie, même inhabituelle pour elle.

\- OUI ! J'ai enfin trouvé. Tous se retournèrent vers elle afin qu'elle leur explique. - Je sais comment utiliser cette maudite porte, et mieux encore, je sais comment aller à Camelot.

Tous poussèrent un cri de joie et félicitèrent la reine pour sa trouvaille. Elle leur expliqua donc comment procéder et leur intimèrent d'aller en parler au peuple mais surtout aux charmants.

* * *

Forêt Enchantée…

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Janna avait recommencé à parler, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le manoir. Suivit de pas et de voix qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. Janna et Emma se regardèrent et se levèrent face à la porte pour faire face à leur asseyant. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvrent sur des soldas armés. Janna reconnu les gardes du château de sa mère.

\- Tiens tiens, qui voilà donc. La Ténébreuse et la sale gamine qui la libérée !

\- Mais ce ne serait pas les fillettes qui ont fuit devant ma grandeur, rétorqua Janna un sourire aux lèvres.

À ces côté, Emma s'amusait de l'assurance de la jeune fille. Les gardes s'éparpillèrent autour de la grande salle les encerclant armes à la main.

\- rendez vous ! Cria l'un d'eux.

\- J'ai comme un air de déjà vu, dit Janna. Puis elle se tourna vers le Dark One. Ça te dérange pas si je m'en occupe ? J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

\- Mais je t'en prie, lui dit celle-ci, en allant s'assoir sur la table. Croisant les jambes, elle regarda la scène d'un air impassible. Tandis que certains soldats s'approchaient d'elles, Janna fit apparaître deux boules de feu, qui embrasèrent son corps tout entier.

\- Allez les filles, venez tous en même temps, sinon ça sera moins drôle, les défia Janna.

Certains des soldats hésitèrent en voyant le corps en feu de la jeune fille, d'autres plus courageux s'élancèrent espérant la toucher avec leur épée. D'un seul coup de poing, Janna envoya trois de ces adversaires au tapis, tandis que deux des gardes profitèrent de son attention détourné pour lui asséner un coup dans le dos. Voyant cela, Emma allait intervenir, mais réalisa qu'il était trop tard, les soldats avaient réussi leur coup. Mais au lieu d'entendre un crie de douleur, la Ténébreuse entendit un rire provenant de la gamine. Et au lieu de trouver un corps transpercé par des lames, les épées des deux gardes étaient brisées. Emma était de plus en plus intrigué par la jeune fille, elle avait déjà eu un aperçut de ces pouvoirs dans son ancienne geôle, mais n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la petite était forte. Et elle se doutait que celle-ci n'utilisait pas la moitié de sa magie. Aussi elle se dit qu'il était inutile pour elle d'intervenir, les soldas n'avaient aucune chance. En effet, Janna s'était retourné pour face à ces deux adversaires, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Le même qu'arborait parfois l'ancienne Reine. Tout se passa très vite. Janna disparue sous les yeux des gardes et réapparut derrière eux, leur assénant à chacun un coup dans le dos qui les projeta à travers la pièce.

\- Voilà ce qui se passe quand on attaque par derrière.

Les autres gardes terrifiés par la scène s'enfuir loin, ne voulant pas affronter ce monstre. Après tout ils n'étaient pas assez bien payé pour ça. Janna quand à elle, retourna s'assoir auprès du Dark One et continua son récit comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Storybrooke….

Régina était devant la porte qui les emmènerait vers le royaume de Camelot. Il était décidé qu'elle partirai avec David, Maléfique et contre toute attente Scarlette était aussi du voyage. Hook étant introuvable, ils avaient décidés de partir sans lui. De toute façon Regina devait déjà supporter un des Charmants, il n'était pas question qu'en plus elle se farcisse ce pirate manchot doublé d'un alcoolique. Henri, Robin et Blanche avaient voulu venir aussi, mais Regina avait été catégorique, il n'en était pas question. Blanche devait rester pour Neal et Henri, et accessoirement pour la ville, Robin avait également un enfant et aussi allait faire office de shérif, quant à Henri, il était hors de question qu'elle mette la vie de son fils en danger. Elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant cette porte magique, accompagné des autres membres de l'expédition et leur famille respective. D'autres habitants de la ville étaient également venue leur dire au revoir et également bonne chance.

\- Nous comptons sur vous Majesté, avait dit Leroy à Regina. Celle-ci le regarda surprise de ni trouver ni reproche, ni avertissement mais bel et bien du respect et une légère supplique. Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Souhaite moi bonne chance.

\- Je sais que tu y arrivera, j'ai confiance, lui avait dit Henri en guise d'au revoir.

La Reine le prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de retourner et de marcher vers la porte quelle passa sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Forêt Enchantée…

Janna et Emma étaient toujours au château de Rumplestilskin et avaient convenues qu'elles y passeraient la nuit. Emma avait placé des barrières magique afin de ne pas être dérangé par des intrus, ainsi elles pourraient dormir paisiblement. C'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent leur première nuit dans ce château délabré par les années, mais tout de même confortable. Le lendemain, Janna se réveilla et retrouva Emma dans la grande salle pour un petit déjeuné copieux créé également par Emma. Et c'est la bouche pleine de pancakes pomme cannelle que Janna reprit son récit.

 _Forêt Enchantée 30 ans plus tôt_ _…_

 _Une odeur de fumée, de chaire brûlée et de mort planait tout autour de Janna. celle-ci tenait la tête de sa mère sur ces genoux et pleurait à chaude larmes. Plus tôt dans la nuit, elles avaient été réveillées par des cris venant du village et s_ _'_ _étaient cachées en entendant que des ogres attaquaient celui-ci. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu_ _'_ _elle restait cloitré dans la même position, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et seul le bruit des villageois agonisant se faisait entendre. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Quelqu_ _'_ _un venait dans sa maison délabré. S_ _'_ _attendant à mourir à son tour, elle ne releva pas la tête, mais quand elle sentie des bras l_ _'_ _entourant avec tendresse, elle sut que c_ _'_ _était la reine. Elle seule faisait preuve d_ _'_ _une telle gentillesse à son égard. Elle se laissa bercer savourant la chaleur de ce contact, alors qu_ _'_ _elle tenait toujours sa mère froide sur ces genoux. Finalement au bout d_ _'_ _interminables minutes, c_ _'_ _est Regina qui rompit le silence :_

 _-_ _Chuuut ça va aller, je suis là. Tu n_ _'_ _as plus rien à craindre. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal._

 _-_ _qu_ _'_ _Est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Ma maman est morte et j_ _'_ _ai plus de maison._

 _-_ _Je suis là, je vais m_ _'_ _occuper de toi, tu ne seras pas seule je te le promets._

 _La reine aida l_ _'_ _enfant à se lever afin de l_ _'_ _emmener dans son château. Avant de quitté la maison, elle regarda une dernière fois la femme qui avait élevé Janna comme sa propre fille, cette femme qui avait été sa seule amie bien des années auparavant._

Janna avait arrêté de parler, plongé dans ces pensées, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la Ténébreuse qui lui tapait gentiment le dos afin de la réconforter.

\- Je suis désolé pour ta mère.

\- Merci !

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Lui demanda Emma toujours pleines de questions dans la tête.

\- Eh ben, on a prit son carrosse pour aller dans son château et on y a vécu plusieurs mois.

\- comment tu as su qu'elle était ta mère ?

\- Sans faire exprès j'ai écouté aux portes, alors qu'elle parlait avec son père...

 _-_ _Regina, tu ne peut pas lui cacher éternellement, tu dois le lui dire. Lui disait Henri le père de la reine._

 _-_ _Je le sais bien père, mais elle va me détester quand elle le saura._

 _Janna qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment là, se cacha pour entendre le reste de la conversation._

 _-_ _Ma chérie, elle t_ _'_ _aime, elle comprendra que tu n_ _'_ _avais pas le choix. Vous êtes ensemble maintenant, c_ _'_ _est le plus important non ?_

 _-_ _Oui père._

 _Janna ne comprenait pas, qu_ _'_ _avait put faire Regina pour qu_ _'_ _elle ai peur de sa réaction. La jeune fille réfléchit et soudain tout s_ _'_ _éclaira. Et si l_ _'_ _attaque des ogres avait été une manipulation de la reine ? Non, c_ _'_ _était impossible, jamais Regina ne ferai une chose pareil, elle l_ _'_ _aimait, elle n_ _'_ _aurait pas put lui faire ça. Mais le doute était là, aussi, elle continua à écouter._

 _-_ _Je n_ _'_ _aurais jamais du faire ce que j_ _'_ _ai fais, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais, comment le pourrait-elle ? Continuait la reine._

 _Cette fois ci, le doute n_ _'_ _était plus possible, alors Janna rentra dans la pièce, des larmes de colère coulant sur ces joues._

 _-_ _Alors c_ _'_ _était vous ? Vous m_ _'_ _avez pris ma mère ?_

 _La reine se tourna vers la jeune fille. Toutes les deux se faisait face, l_ _'_ _une pensait à une trahison, tandis que l_ _'_ _autre déjà chamboulé par sa conversation ne savait pas de quoi la jeune fille parlait._

 _-_ _Janna ? Que fais tu la ? Lui demanda la reine._

 _-_ _Alors ? Est-ce que vous avez tuez ma mère, oui ou non ? Insista la jeune fille._

 _-_ _Janna, mais de quoi tu parles ?_

 _-_ _Vous avez dis que je ne vous pardonnerez pas ce que vous avez fait. Ça ne peut être que ça. Quoi d_ _'_ _autre sinon ?_

 _Sur ces mots, Janna partit en courant sans attendre une réponse. Regina restait debout sans rien dire, effaré de ce que la jeune fille avait dit._

 _-_ _Regina, tu dois lui parler, lui dit son père._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 5.


	5. Chapter 6

voici le chapitre 5. Là commence la vrai aventure. bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Storybrooke…

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Regina, David, Scarlett et Maléfique étaient parties à travers la porte du sorcier. Henri était avec Blanche au Granny's, tout les deux étaient plongés dans leur pensée, quand Belle vint les rejoindre à leur table.

\- Salut tout les deux, leur dit-elle. Elle s'installa à côté d'Henri, qui lui n'avait pas bougé un cil, toujours dans ces pensées.

\- Bonjour, lui dit Blanche d'une petite voie.

\- Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, ils vont y arriver.

Belle était plus que convaincue de la réussite de l'opération « panda », dont Henri avait trouvé le nom quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'animal en lui-même, mais plutôt pour sa couleur. Le blanc et le noir. Il représentait les âmes de ces deux mères. L'une avait été une reine maléfique, et l'autre une sauveuse issue du véritable amour. Mais maintenant les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Oui, c'est vrai après tout, il n'y a pas de raison de douter, avait dit Blanche sans grande conviction.

Henri regarda sa grand-mère. Elle qui était en général d'un grand optimisme, semblait baisser les bras.

\- Grand-mère ? Demanda Henri. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, et sembla soudainement se rendre compte de sa présence.

\- Henri je suis désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

\- C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Il lui prit la main et la regarda dans les yeux. Il continua. Maman va y arriver. Je le sais, elle me la promit. Et elle tient toujours ces promesses.

\- Merci Henri, tu as raison, ta mère y arrivera, tout comme David.

\- Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont Scarlett avec eux, ça fait toute une différence, leur rappela Belle.

En effet la louve avait fait quelque progrès, elle arrivait à présent à se transformer sans la pleine lune et contrôler son loup. Elle était un atout majeur dans l'équipe qu'ils formaient.

\- Et aussi Maléfique, leur rappela Henri. C'est pas rien d'avoir un dragon dans son équipe. Sur ce coup là, Blanche ne dit rien, encore mal à l'aise de ce qu'elle et son prince avaient fait. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Tout se passera bien se dit Blanche.

* * *

Camelot une heure plus tôt.

Regina, David, Scarlett et Maléfique arrivèrent sans encombre dans le royaume de Camelot. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup à leur monde, la Forêt Enchantée, aussi ils ne furent pas trop dépaysés.

\- Bien commençons à avancer, leur intima David.

\- Je ne prends pas d'ordre du paysan, avait soufflé le Dragon.

\- Et voilà on est là depuis à peine 5 minutes et il y a déjà des tensions, s'exaspéra la reine.

\- David a raison nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, tenta la louve.

\- Et je ne prends pas non plus d'ordre d'un animal de compagnie, clarifia Maléfique.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu es venue dans ce cas ? S'enquit Regina.

\- Lily voulait y aller et j'ai dit non. Et comme elle insistait, je lui ai promis d'y aller à sa place. Qui plus est, ce monde m'intrigue. J'ai lus quelque part qu'il y avait des dragons ici.

\- A la bonne heure. Bon on y va ? Plus tôt on trouvera ce sorcier et plus tôt je pourrais rentrer voir mon fils, dit Regina.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle se mit en marche à travers la forêt. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et tous se mirent en route dans un silence de plomb.

* * *

 _Forêt Enchantée 30 plus tôt_ _…_

 _Janna courait dans les couloirs du château essayant de fuir la reine, quand soudain celle-ci apparût devant elle dans un nuage de fumée violet._

 _-_ _Janna laisse moi t_ _'_ _expliquer je t_ _'_ _en prie, ce n_ _'_ _est pas ce que tu crois, tenta la reine en l_ _'_ _attrapant par le bras. Janna essayait de se dégager mais en vain, aussi elle la regarda, de la colère dans les yeux._

 _-_ _Vous avez tuez ma mère, l_ _'_ _accusa-t-elle._

 _-_ _Non c_ _'_ _est faux, je te le jure. Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal, elle était mon amie._

 _-_ _Alors qu_ _'_ _Est-ce que vous avez fait ? Lui demanda la jeune fille. Mais voyant que la reine ne répondait pas, elle essaya encore une fois de partir._

 _-_ _Je t_ _'_ _ai abandonné ! Lui cria la reine en pleure._

 _-_ _Quoi ?_

 _-_ _Je t_ _'_ _ai abandonné, lui répéta Regina. Je suis ta vraie mère, c_ _'_ _est moi qui t_ _'_ _ai mise au monde._

 _-_ _Vous mentez, pourquoi je vous croirai ?_

 _-_ _Je te le jure, laisse moi tout t_ _'_ _expliquer, et après si tu veux toujours t_ _'_ _en aller, je ne te retiendrai pas, je te le promets._

 _La jeune fille réfléchit et accepta. Elles allèrent ensemble dans le salon. Janna s_ _'_ _installa dans l_ _'_ _un des nombreux fauteuils, tandis que la reine resta debout en faisait les cent pas devant elle._

 _-_ _Je vous écoute, lui dit la jeune fille._

 _Regina était stressé, elle ne savait pas par où commencer, mais elle se lança :_

 _-_ _Ta mère et moi étions amie quand nous étions plus jeune. Sa mère travaillait dans les cuisines de la maison de mes parents, alors on se voyait assez souvent. Mais on faisait semblant de ne pas se connaitre devant ma mère Cora._

 _-_ _Pourquoi ? L_ _'_ _interrompit Janna._

 _-_ _Cora pensait qu_ _'_ _il ne fallait pas mélanger les torchons et les serviettes. Pour elle, une jeune fille de haut rang ne devait pas côtoyer ses serviteurs. Mais quand elle partait en voyage, on se retrouvait et on partageait tout. Elle était ma seule amie. C_ _'_ _est aussi pourquoi elle était la seule au courant que j_ _'_ _étais amoureuse du Palefrenier Daniel, ton père._

 _La jeune fille regardait la reine sans rien dire, elle attendait la suite avec impatience._

 _-_ _Daniel était l_ _'_ _homme de ma vie, je l_ _'_ _aimais énormément. Mais, on devait se voir en cachette, ma mère n_ _'_ _aurait jamais accepté notre amour. Grâce à ta mère, nous pouvions nous voir sans nous faire surprendre, elle nous couvrait pour que l_ _'_ _on puisse se retrouver. Mais un jour, j_ _'_ _ai malheureusement sauvé Blanche Neige et ma vie à basculé. Le roi Léopold pour me remercier me demanda en mariage et ma mère à accepté. Le soir même, j_ _'_ _allai retrouver Daniel, pour tout lui dire, on avait prévu de s_ _'_ _enfuir tout les deux, mais Blanche nous a surprit. J_ _'_ _ai réussi à lui faire promettre de garder le secret, mais hélas elle n_ _'_ _a pas tenue parole et alla tout raconter à ma mère. Ce jour là, alors que Daniel et moi allions nous enfuir, Cora est arrivé, elle a arraché le cœur de Daniel et la broyé dans ces mains. J_ _'_ _étais perdue, j_ _'_ _avais peur. Mais un jour, j_ _'_ _ai appris que j_ _'_ _étais enceinte, et là, une nouvelle lueur d_ _'_ _espoir apparût. Pour mes noces, le roi Léopold accepta que je parte en voyage avec mon père. C_ _'_ _était pour moi la seule chance que j_ _'_ _avais de m_ _'_ _enfuir le plus loin possible. Et pendant plusieurs mois, j_ _'_ _étais persuadé d_ _'_ _avoir réussi. Mais encore une fois je me trompais. Cora réussi à nous retrouver. Elle a menacé de te tuer si je ne t_ _'_ _abandonnai pas, je n_ _'_ _avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas te perdre comme j_ _'_ _avais perdue Daniel. Alors pour te protéger, j_ _'_ _ai demandé à ta mère de t_ _'_ _élever. Je savais qu'elle t_ _'_ _aimerai autant que je t_ _'_ _aimais._

 _Regina pleurait, tout comme Janna. Elle n_ _'_ _arrivait pas à croire que l_ _'_ _on puisse faire du mal à son enfant. Cora était un monstre. Alors, Janna essuya tendrement les joues pleines de larmes de la reine._

 _-_ _Je ne vous en veux pas, lui dit-elle. Je comprends que vous ayez dû me laisser, si c_ _'_ _était pour me sauver. Je vous remercie, de m_ _'_ _avoir protégé, et de m_ _'_ _avoir permis de connaitre mes parents. Tout doucement, Janna prit Regina dans ces bras qui pleurait à chaude larmes. Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes dans les bras l_ _'_ _une de l_ _'_ _autre à se consoler mutuellement._

Château du Dark One 30 ans plus tard…

\- T'es en train de pleurer ? Demanda Janna. La Ténébreuse s'essuya les yeux.

\- Bien sure que non. J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil, menti Emma. Mais je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant. Pauvre Regina.

\- T'es vachement émotive pour une Ténébreuse, lui dit la jeune fille.

\- M'appel pas comme ça, je m'appel Emma Swan.

\- Ok, ok ! Dark Swan, se moqua Janna.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, je t'appellerai la gamine.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Tu sais, ton histoire est intéressante, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Regina ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

\- Elle ne peut pas, dit tristement Janna.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne se souvient plus de moi. Elle m'a oublié.

\- Comment peut-on oublier son propre enfant ?

\- C'est simple, on lui a effacé la mémoire.

Emma regarda l'enfant avec interrogation pour qu'elle continue son histoire.

\- Maman m'avait parlé d'un endroit où l'on irai vivre ensemble et où on allait être heureuse. Elle disait que c'était un nouveau monde fabuleux. Mais quelques temps plus tard, elle m'a emmené dans le château de tes parents pour me présenter à la cour et signer un traité de paix.

\- Elle ne voulait plus lancer le sort noir, conclut Emma. Elle ne voulait pas te sacrifier. C'est pour ça que quelqu'un lui as effacé la mémoire, pour qu'elle lance le sort. Rumplestilskin ! C'est forcement lui.

\- Non, il était emprisonné à ce moment là. Et puis, c'est une femme que j'ai vu. Et elle ma gelé le cœur après ça. Emma la regarda avec horreur.

\- Ingrid !

\- Je n'ai jamais su qui c'était, je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé, mais toi on dirai que tu sais quelque chose. Emma n'osa pas regarder la gamine dans les yeux, elle avait honte. C'était un peu de sa faute tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Emma ? Dis le moi s'il te plaît, je ne me fâcherai pas. Je veux juste savoir.

Alors Emma lui raconta tout sur la reine des neiges, tout sur la prophétie qui avait conduit celle-ci dans l'autre monde.

\- Elle était vraiment tordue cette femme.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours en vie, si elle t'a gelé le cœur ?

\- Et bien, tout ça c'est grâce à un dragon…

 _Forêt Enchantée 30 ans plus tôt_ _…_

 _Janna était frigorifié, elle marchait à travers la forêt sans savoir où elle allait. De toute façon cela n_ _'_ _avait plus aucune importance, elle allait mourir et pour de bon cette fois. Elle avait tout perdue, Regina l_ _'_ _avait chassée du château, alors quelle importance qu_ _'_ _elle vive ou qu_ _'_ _elle meure. Elle s_ _'_ _en fichait à présent. C_ _'_ _était peut être mieux ainsi. Elle pourrait retrouver ces vrais parents. Janna n_ _'_ _avait pas comprit ce qu_ _'_ _il lui arrivait. Hier encore, la reine l_ _'_ _avait emmenée faire une promenade à cheval, elles s_ _'_ _étaient amusées comme des folles, c_ _'_ _était sans aucun doute un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Mais la voilà aujourd_ _'_ _hui, seule et perdue, rendant son dernier souffle. Quelle injustice se dit-elle. C_ _'_ _est sur cette dernière pensée que la jeune fille s_ _'_ _écroula au sol, attendant sa dernière heure. Mais avant de fermer les yeux à tout jamais, elle vit une fabuleuse créature dont-elle avait entendue les histoires, mais dont personne ne croyait._

 _-_ _Ce n_ _'_ _est pas encore ton heure, petite fille, lui dit la créature d_ _'_ _un grondement._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, Janna se réveilla seule au milieu des bois. Le dragon avait disparu, mais avait-il été vraiment là ? Ou tout ceci n_ _'_ _était-il pas plutôt un rêve ? Le dragon lui avait longuement parlé pendant son sommeil, lui racontant son histoire. Elle lui avait également raconté la sienne. Suite à ça, le dragon lui avait proposé un marché. Le dragon étant mourant, elle devait protéger son cœur en son sein, le mettant à labri des convoitises et le rendre un jour à sa famille. En contrepartie, le cœur la protégerai de tout danger, du temps et surtout du sort de la sorcière des neiges._

 _C_ _'_ _est ainsi, que pendant plusieurs années, Janna parcouru les royaumes à la recherche de sa mère, se battant contre les créatures les plus effrayantes et les sorciers les plus puissants. Jusqu_ _'_ _à ce qu_ _'_ _un jour, ces pas la conduisent de nouveau dans la Forêt Enchantée où tout avait commencé._

* * *

Forêt Enchantée de nos jours.

\- Et voilà, tu sais tout ou presque, dit Janna à Emma.

\- Tout ça pour au final revenir à ton point de départ ?

\- Oh ça va, je ne pensais pas que Regina aurait envoyé toute la forêt dans un monde sans magie. Et puis il fallait aussi que je retrouve la famille du dragon, je lui ai fait une promesse.

\- tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Non, mais je sais que je la trouverai. En attendant, je dois aller à Storybook.

\- C'est Storybrooke ! Corrigea Emma. Comment tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais ouvrir un portail. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça, dit Emma tristement. Mais je t'aiderai, seulement si tu m'aide aussi.

\- Comment ?

\- Aide-moi à me débarrasser définitivement du Dark One. Je sais que mes parents et Regina cherchent une solution, mais toi tu as parcouru des mondes et des royaumes différents, tu dois surement savoir quelque chose.

\- T'as essayé ton caveau ? Lui demanda Janna.

\- J'ai un caveau ? Genre la bat cave du Dark One ? Janna ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. Laisse tomber, lui dit Emma. Bon et comment on fait pour le trouver?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais toi tu dois le savoir t'es la nouvelle Ténébreuse.

\- Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup là.

\- Il faut juste que tu te concentre, c'est pas compliqué, fait comme quand on s'est téléporté jusqu'ici.

\- Ok !

Emma ferma les yeux et fit ce que la jeune fille lui disait de faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle ouvra de nouveau les yeux, elles se retrouvèrent en pleine forêt juste à côté d'une plaque de métal comportant plusieurs inscriptions et signes que la jeune fille avait du mal à déchiffrer.

\- C'est ici, mais je ne pourrais pas l'ouvrir, il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire.

\- Ok, pousse-toi, lui dit Emma.

La jeune fille se mit sur le côté laissant à Emma le soin d'ouvrir la porte. Au bout de dix minutes sans succès, Emma allait laisser tomber quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Lara Croft n'a qu'à bien se tenir, dit Emma triomphante.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Le personnage d'un jeu, je te le montrerai quand tout sera fini.

\- Ok, bon on y va ? Erk ! Ça chlingue là dedans ! Dit Janna dégoûté.

\- Très classe ! Se moqua Emma.

Puis toutes les deux entamèrent la descente dans les profondeurs du caveau du Dark One.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 5 j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. je vous retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 6.


	6. Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! me revoilà avec le chapitre 6. en espérant qu'il vous plaira. bonne lecture et merci encore pour les reviews.

* * *

Royaume de Camelot.

Regina n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait au moins 4 heures qu'ils marchaient à travers la forêt, et ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne, ni trouvé de village. En revanche, elle avait du hausser le ton à plusieurs reprises, dû aux incessantes disputes entre ces trois comparses. Si elle avait su, elle aurait fait le voyage toute seule.

\- Au moins avec Miss Swan les disputes sont divertissantes, dit-elle pour elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? S'enquit le prince.

\- Je disais que la prochaine fois que je suis obligé de vous séparer, je vous arrache la langue à tous les trois, pour avoir la paix, lui répondit la reine.

L'heure suivante se passa dans le plus grand calme. Chacun se taisait de peur que Regina ne mette ces menaces à exécution. Maléfique avait fini par se transformer en dragon et de survoler les bois afin de couvrir plus de terrain. Scarlett en fit de même et s'enfonça dans la forêt, laissant Regina et David seuls. Marchant côte à côte, la reine et le prince n'osaient pas s'adresser la parole, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Ce n'est seulement qu'au bout d'une demi heure de silence que David entama la conversation :

\- Regina ? Je voulais te dire merci pour tout ce que tu fais, pour Blanche et moi, lui dit le prince.

\- C'est pour Henri que je le fais, je ne veux pas qu'il perde un autre de ces parents, lui dit-elle.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais merci quand même.

\- Je t'en prie. Et puis je dois dire que je le fais également pour moi.

\- Ah oui ? Comment ça ? lui demanda David.

\- Emma est devenue une amie. Malgré tout ces défauts, je l'apprécie. Qui plus est, elle m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui dois au moins ça.

David regarda son ancienne ennemie. Il se demandait si c'était seulement pour ces raisons ou s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Il avait bien vu leur regard quand sa fille avait prit la noirceur du Dark One. Emma n'avait pas regardé Hook à ce moment là, mais Regina. Cela dit, il n'irai pas jusqu'à faire partager ces doutes avec l'ancienne reine, il n'était pas suicidaire tout de même. Quelques temps plus tard, ils virent la louve et le dragon revenir vers eux sous leur aspect d'humaine.

\- Il y a un château plus loin, les informa Scarlett.

\- Mais il a l'air abandonné, continua Maléfique. Et il sent la magie noire.

\- Bien allons-y ! Mais soyons prudent, dit Regina.

* * *

Forêt enchantée…

Janna et Emma parcouraient les galeries du caveau depuis plusieurs minutes quand elles arrivèrent à une intersection.

\- A droite ou à gauche ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Emma. On pourrait essayer d'un côté d'abord et si on trouve rien, revenir sur nos pas ? Suggéra-t-elle.

\- Oh attend j'ai une idée ! Lui dit Janna.

\- Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu vas voir tu vas adoré ! S'enjoua l'enfant. Puis elle siffla à deux reprises et attendit.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial, commença Emma, quand dans l'obscurité elle vit deux paires de yeux qui avançaient vers elles.

\- Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ça ? Gamine fais gaffe, fit Emma en essayant de mettre l'enfant derrière elle.

\- Mais non t'inquiète pas, ce sont mes amies. En effet, un chat et un chien sautèrent sur Janna et commencèrent à lui lécher le visage.

\- Arrêtez c'est dégoutant, riait-elle.

\- Comment ils sont arrivés là ? Demanda la Ténébreuse.

\- Par magie évidement. Dark Swan je te présente Kira et Shadow. Kira, Shadow je vous présente Emma.

\- Enchanté, dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

\- Attends ! Je rêve ou ils ont parlés ?

\- Elle est très éveillé pour une Dark One, lança sarcastiquement le chat.

\- ça suffit Shadow, elle n'a surement jamais rencontré d'animaux qui parles, le gronda la chienne.

Emma les observaient avec méfiance. Le chat était noir et blanc avec les yeux jaune, tandis que la chienne toute blanche, avait les yeux bleu.

\- Ok, ça c'est bizarre, dit Emma.

\- Ah bon tu trouve ? Moi je trouve ça normal.

\- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais pourquoi tu nous as appelé ? Demanda le chat.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. On doit fouiller ces galeries, mais elles sont immenses, vous pouvez nous aider ? Demanda Janna.

Alors que Shadow allait parler, Kira lui mit une patte sur sa gueule pour l'en empêcher.

\- Evidement que nous allons t'aider, dit alors celle-ci.

\- Super, on devrait faire deux équipes, qu'Est-ce que t'en dis Emma ? Lui demanda Janna.

\- Je suis pas contre, lui répondit-elle.

\- Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne fais pas équipe avec la blonde, dit Shadow.

\- Hé ! Se vexa Emma.

\- Bon, je fais équipe avec Shadow, dit Janna en le prenant par la peau du cou et en se dirigeant vers le couloir de gauche.

\- Ok, celui qui trouve quelque chose n'a qu'a siffler, dit la chienne, en se dirigeant avec Emma vers le couloir de droite.

* * *

Camelot…

Arrivé devant le château, Regina sentie un courant d'air froid lui parcourir l'echine.

\- Tu ne plaisantais pas en disant que ça sentait la magie noire, dit celle-ci à Maléfique.

\- Faisons attention, qui sait ce qu'on va trouver ici, dit la louve.

David sortit son épée de son fourreau prêt au combat, tandis que Regina et Maléfique se tenaient prêtes à se servir de leur magie. Scarlett reniflait l'air pour parer à d'éventuels dangers.

\- ça sent la mort, dit-elle.

Ils continuèrent tout de même à avançer, se retrouvant pratiquement devant la porte du château, quand Regina cria :

\- N'avancez plus ! Et tous stoppèrent.

\- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le prince.

\- Regardez les murs du château, lui répondit-elle en tendant son doigt.

Tous regardèrent dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, et furent surpris de voir des visages déchirés par la douleur, incrustés dans les murs.

\- Ce n'est peut-être que de la décoration, dit la louve.

\- Je peux vous assurez que non, Miss Lucas.

\- C'est un maléfice, dit la dragonne.

\- Celui ou celle qui a fait ça, est sans aucun doute très puissant, dit la reine.

\- Que fait-on alors ? Demanda David.

\- Il faut qu'on sache si l'on peut rentrer dans ce château sans être prit dans ce maléfice, dit Regina. Puis elle se tourna vers Maléfique. Tu es avec moi ?

\- C'est quand tu veux, lui répondit la dragonne.

Toutes les deux se mirent face aux portes du château, levèrent les bras et deux flux de magie verte et violette s'échappèrent de leurs mains et frappèrent le mur. Une aura noire repoussa leur magie combinée avec une telle facilité que cela déstabilisa Regina, qui perdit sa concentration pendant quelques secondes. Se qui permit à la magie noire de prendre forme et de s'attaquer à elle.

\- REGINA ! Cria Maléfique.

Elle fut repousser au loin quand celle-ci essaya d'aider son amie. Tandis que le prince attaqua avec son épée. Mais cela ne servi à rien, son épée se brisa en deux. Regina quand à elle essayait de se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait cette entitée sur elle mais en vain. Elle fut tiré vers les portes du château qui s'ouvrirent en grand. L'entraînant vers l'intérieur. David, Scarlett et Maléfique tentèrent une nouvelle fois d'aider leur amie, en alliant leurs efforts, mais ils n'étaient pas assez fort, et Regina fut emporté.

\- NON ! Cria le prince qui tenta une nouvelle fois de partir à l'assaut, mais Maléfique l'en empêcha.

\- Laissez moi passer, lui dit-il.

\- Et vous ferez quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- On doit sauver Regina.

\- Je le sais bien, mais foncer tête baissée ne vous servira à rien. Au pire ça vous fera tué. Quoi que cette option ne me déplais pas tant que ça, lui dit Maléfique.

\- David, écoute la, elle a raison, on ne peut rien faire pour Regina pour le moment, lui dit la louve.

\- Qu'Est-ce que vous proposez alors ?

\- Nous devons trouver un moyen de combattre cette chose. Il faut que l'on fasse des recherches dessus, et pour ça nous devons retourner à Storybrooke.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? On va pas la laisser là.

\- On a pas le choix, cette chose à réussie à nous battre, Regina et moi, alors que nous sommes deux puissantes sorcières. Il nous faut plus de renseignement dessus si nous voulons sauver Regina.

\- D'accord, se résolu le prince. Qu'Est-ce que je vais dire à Henri ?

Pendant ce temps à Storybrooke.

Henri senti son souffle se couper l'espace d'un instant, comme si tout espoir l'avait abandonné.

\- Henri, Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta sa grand-mère.

\- Oui ça va, je vais bien, la rassura-t-il.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose était arrivée à l'une de ces mères, il en avait l'intime conviction.

* * *

Forêt Enchantée caveau du Dark One.

Kira regardait Emma avec curiosité. Elle avait déjà rencontré un Dark One, mais celle-ci était très différente. Son odorat ne la trompait jamais. Ce Dark One possédait deux magies différentes.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

\- Oui, je voudrais savoir, avant de devenir la Ténébreuse, avais-tu de la magie ?

\- J'étais la Sauveuse, issue du véritable amour. Alors oui, j'avais de la magie blanche.

\- Tu l'as toujours !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ta magie blanche, elle est très puissante et elle repousse les ténèbres.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne me sens pas si différente d'avant. Ma magie blanche me protège ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Lui demanda Emma.

\- Mon odorat est très développé, je peux sentir beaucoup de chose, lui répondit la chienne.

\- Comme un super pouvoir ? Interrogea Emma.

\- On peut dire ça, s'amusa la chienne.

\- Et ton pote le chat, qu'est-ce qu'il a comme pouvoir, mis à part casser les pieds des autres ?

\- Il peut voir au-delà des choses. Il peut voir l'aura d'une personne et savoir si ces intentions sont bonnes ou mauvaise.

\- C'est pratique.

De leur côté, Janna et Shadow se disputaient sans arrêt sur une direction à prendre ou une autre.

\- C'est super grand ici, comment tu veux que je m'y retrouve ? Râlait Janna.

\- Tu n'a pas du tout le sens de l'orientation. Tu as de la chance que nous soyons venu, je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sans nous, lui rétorqua le chat.

\- Si tu voulais pas venir, tu n'avais qu'a resté où tu étais.

\- Parce que tu crois que cette chienne de malheur m'a laissé le choix ? Finalement j'aurai sans doute mieux fait de faire équipe avec la Ténébreuse, dit Shadow.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre elle ? Moi je la trouve super sympa.

\- C'est une Ténébreuse, elle est mauvaise, c'est sa nature. Qui plus est, je n'arrive pas à la cerner.

\- Elle a sauvé ma mère, moi ça me suffit pour lui faire confiance.

\- Un jour ta naïveté te perdra.

* * *

Camelot.

David, Scarlett et Maléfique étaient sur le chemin du retour vers Storybrooke. Chacun étaient occupé à penser qu'ils auraient pu en faire plus pour sauver Regina. Tous les trois culpabilisaient de la laisser derrière, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose d'autre, à part chercher plus d'information. David redoutait son retour plus que les autres. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à Henri et Blanche la disparition de Regina. Il espérait que celle-ci soit toujours en vie. Il l'espérait pour son petit fils. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, il faisait nuit. Ils retraversèrent sans un mot et décidèrent d'aller directement faire des recherches.

\- Je vais appeler Belle pour qu'elle nous aide, dit le prince.

\- Vas-y, moi je vais chez Granny nous prendre quelque chose à manger, lui dit Scarlett.

\- Et vous Malé… Mais la dragonne avait déjà disparut.

\- Où est-elle ? Demanda Scarlett. Un bruit plus loin lui indiqua que Maléfique avait déjà investi la bibliothèque, pour commencer les recherches.

\- J'y vais, à tout à l'heure.

David appela donc Belle qui lui promit de faire au plus vite. Il hésita à appeler ensuite Blanche, mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, elle lui en voudrait pour le restant de ces jours. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et appela sa femme.

\- Allô ? répondit-elle d'une voie endormie

\- Allô Blanche ? C'est David.

\- David ? Vous êtes de retour, enfin. Vous avez réussi ?

\- Blanche ! Écoutes moi. Nous n'avons pas ramené Merlin. Nous ne l'avons même pas trouvé en fait.

\- Mais alors pourquoi êtes-vous rentré ?

\- On a eu un problème.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Regina.

\- J'arrive. Puis elle raccrocha ne laissant pas le temps à son mari de contester.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva avec Henri et Belle.

\- Grand-père ? Henri alla prendre David dans ces bras.

\- Bonhomme, je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

\- Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé ? Lui demanda Blanche.

David leur raconta alors tout ce qui c'était passé depuis leur départ, jusqu'au moment où Regina avait disparu derrière les portes du château.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6. j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! je vous retrouve bientôt pour le Chapitre 7 où vous découvrirez qui à enlevé Regina et pourquoi ! N' hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide aussi pour corriger nos erreurs.


	7. Chapter 8

bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 7. bonne lecture !

* * *

Forêt Enchantée caveau du Dark One.

Emma et Kira avançaient silencieusement dans les dédales du caveau, quand kira leva la tête en entendant un bruit qu'elle reconnue immédiatement :

\- Quoi ? Demanda la Ténébreuse.

\- Les autres nous appelle, lui répondit la chienne. Ils ont surement trouvé quelque chose.

\- J'ai rien entendu.

\- Tu n'as pas la même ouïe que moi, viens suis-moi, lui dit la chienne avant de s'élancer dans un des couloirs.

\- Hé ! Attends-moi, lui cria Emma.

Emma eu du mal à suivre Kira, et avait failli plusieurs fois la perdre de vue, mais finalement, elles arrivèrent toutes les deux dans une immense salle où se trouvaient Janna et Shadow :

\- On a gagné, se vanta le chat.

\- Vous avez gagné quoi ? Demanda Emma.

\- Nous on a trouvé cette salle et vous rien du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas un concourt, s'exaspéra la chienne.

\- Peut-être bien, mais si ça avait été le cas, on aurait gagné et vous perdu.

\- faites le taire, par pitié, supplia Janna.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Demanda Emma.

\- les murs sont recouverts de peintures étranges, commenta Janna.

\- Pas la peine de nous le faire remarquer, on a des yeux, on a bien vu, lui rétorqua Shadow.

\- Oh ça va hein ! Pas la peine d'être aussi médisant.

\- Vous avez fini tout les deux ? Gronda la chienne.

\- Désolé, dirent-ils en même temps.

Satisfaite de s'être fait entendre, Kira fit le tour de la salle en reniflant l'air. Les autres la regardaient faire comme si c'était normal, tandis qu'Emma ne comprenait rien de ce qui était en train de se passer. C'est finalement Janna qui rompit le silence :

\- Alors ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle à la chienne.

\- Ces dessins sont imprégnés de magie noire, je suis étonné que tu ne l'ai pas sentie, lui répondit Kira.

\- J'ai le nez bouché, c'est sans doute à cause de mon allergie aux chats, dit Janna en regardant Shadow.

\- Et moi je suis allergique à la bêtise humaine, malheureusement cette pièce en est remplie également, lui rétorqua-t-il.

\- Cessez immédiatement vos chamailleries ou je vous mords ce qui vous sert de postérieur, leur intima Kira.

Encore une fois, il cessèrent de se disputer sous les menaces de la chienne. Emma observait leurs échanges, elle les trouvaient touchant dans un sens.

\- Bon je disais que ces dessins sont remplit de magie, donc peut-être qu'en les étudiants on pourra découvrir quelque chose. Mais il vaut mieux éviter de les toucher, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

Mais c'était trop tard, Janna avait posé ces mains sur l'un des murs, elle n'avait pas du tout écouté la chienne. Elle fut projeté à travers la pièce, et allait s'écraser sur un autre mur, si Emma ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps.

\- Merci, Emma, lui dit la jeune fille.

\- De rien, tu n'es pas blessé ? S'enquit la Ténébreuse.

\- Non, ça va.

\- Janna, ça t'arrive d'écouter ce qu'on te dit parfois ? Lui demanda la chienne.

\- Désolé, je recommencerais plus, promit.

\- En tout cas c'était un sacré vol plané, rigola Shadow.

La chienne fixa celui-ci avec des yeux noirs, qui lui se ratatina sur lui-même.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai comme eu un flash quand j'ai touché le mur, dit Janna.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la chienne intéressée.

\- J'en sais rien, c'était comme des souvenirs.

La chienne se mit à réfléchir aux propos de l'enfant et s'adressa à Emma :

\- Je pense que tu devrais essayer toi.

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es la Ténébreuse, ça pourrait marcher.

\- Et si ça marche pas ? J'ai pas envie de voltiger à travers la pièce moi.

\- T'inquiète, je te rattraperai, l'assura Janna.

\- Et moi j'ai envie de voir un spectacle d'acrobatie, s'enjoua le chat.

Toutes les trois le regardèrent d'un air blasé, avant qu'Emma ne pose à son tour ces mains sur le mur avec prudence et appréhension.

* * *

Storybrooke.

Après avoir raconté ce qui c'était passé à Camelot, David était allé retrouver Maléfique dans la bibliothèque, accompagné de Belle, Blanche et Henri. Le jeune garçon avait refusé de rentrer au loft pour finir sa nuit, prétextant la peur de se retrouver tout seul dans les rue désertes de Storybrooke. Mais c'était un mensonge évidement. En entendant la conversation téléphonique entre ces deux grand parents, il était partit chercher la plume de l'auteur et comptait bien s'en servir pour sauver sa mère. Cette fois-ci personne ne le mettrait à l'écart.

\- Henri, c'est une très mauvaise idée d'utiliser cette plume, souviens-toi de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois, tenta de le convaincre David.

\- Je le sais très bien. Je ne compte pas changer l'histoire, mais avec ça on peut sauver ma mère, lui dit le jeune garçon.

\- Je pense que le garçon a raison, dit Maléfique.

\- Vous, n'incitez pas mon petit-fils à commettre une erreur, la prévint le prince.

\- Je pense seulement que le fils de la méchante reine et de la sauveuse est capable de bien des choses et que c'est peut-être lui qui nous aidera à libérer Regina.

\- C'est trop dangereux, Regina ne nous pardonnerai pas d'avoir mit Henri en danger.

\- Vous avez peur de sa réaction ? Demanda la dragonne.

\- Je ne vous permet pas…, commença le prince.

\- Grand père, je viendrai que tu le veuille ou non, le coupa Henri.

Vaincu, le prince capitula:

\- C'est d'accord, mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, et tu reste toujours près de moi, Ok ?

\- Ok ! C'est géniale merci, dit celui-ci en levant son poing en signe de victoire.

* * *

Forêt Enchantée caveau du Dark One.

A peine Emma avait posée ces mains sur le mur, que celui-ci se mit à luire d'une lumière qui aveugla tout le monde. Chacun tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher les yeux, seule Emma ne semblait pas incommodé par l'intensité de la luminosité. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant de complètement s'arrêter.

\- Mes yeux, je suis aveugle, se plaignit Shadow.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais être muet, ça nous arrangerai, se moqua Janna.

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer tout les deux, râla Kira.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il c'est passé, Emma t'as une idée ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Emma toujours face au mur ne disait rien.

\- Emma ? Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Janna qui ne recevait toujours pas de réponse. Elle se mit à côté de la Ténébreuse et essaya de capter son attention.

\- Emma, dis quelque chose, tenta une nouvelle fois l'enfant.

\- Elle a disjonctée la Ténébreuse ? Lança le félin.

\- Shadow tais-toi, le sermonna la chienne.

\- Je ne dis plus rien, promit le chat.

\- Si seulement c'était vrai, dit Janna avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Emma, qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Janna posa une main sur son épaule et la tourna vers elle.

\- Aller Dark Swan parles moi, s'il te plait. Mais c'était peine perdue, Emma ne bougeait toujours pas, son regard semblait vide et sa peau était froide.

\- Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda la chienne.

\- Je sais pas, mais on ne peut pas la laisser là, je vais la téléporter au manoir de l'ancien Ténébreux, vous n'avez qu'a me retrouver là bas. Sur ces mots, Janna disparue avec Emma dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

Arrivée au manoir, Janna déposa Emma dans un grand lit et la borda d'une couverture. Elle alla ensuite dans la grand salle et attendit que ces amis l'y rejoignent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent accompagnés d'un corbeau.

\- Euh c'est qui ? Demanda Janna à la chienne.

\- Chut ! Taisez-vous, dit le corbeau à Kira. Paaaaas de nom à donner.

\- Très bien maître corbeau, je vous présente….

\- Je veux pas le savoir, l'interrompit le corbeau.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, il est un peu dérangé, lui souffla Shadow à l'oreille.

\- Merci j'ai bien vu, qu'Est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- On lui a raconté ce qui c'était passé dans le caveau, il peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour la Ténébreuse.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est super !

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez jeune humaine ! Où est la patiente ?

\- Je crois que je l'aime pas du tout ce corbeau, dit Janna avant d'indiquer la chambre où se trouvait Emma.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant qu'Emma ne reprenne conscience. Le corbeau qui l'avait examiné, n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait pourtant tenté plusieurs expériences que ce soit des sorts ou des incantations mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Ce n'est finalement que deux semaines plus tard que sans raison elle se réveilla.

\- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle encore dans le brouillard. Janna qui était à son chevet vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Emma, ça va ? On s'est inquiété. Je cru que tu ne te réveillerai plus jamais.

\- T'inquiète pas gamine, ça va. Mais combien de temps j'ai dormis ?

\- T'as été dans le coaltar pendant deux semaines, l'informa l'enfant.

\- Quoi ? Deux semaines, c'est pas possible, il faut que je lève, je dois retourner à Storybrooke.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y retourner ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis, il faut que j'y aille.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé ? Emma, je t'en prie dis le moi.

\- Il faut les empêcher d'aller à Camelot, sinon ils seront en danger.

\- Ok, on y va, mais avant, il faut que tu mange quelque chose.

\- J'ai pas vraiment faim.

\- Pas de discussions, tu mange ou tu reste là, lui dit Janna.

* * *

Deux semaines auparavant à Camelot.

Regina se réveilla dans un sursaut qui amplifia son mal de tête déjà lancinant. Elle avait la nausée et des courbatures partout. En se réveillant, elle avait constaté qu'elle était attachée avec des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles. Elle essaya de se libérer avec sa magie, mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, mais ne voyait pas grand-chose. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait été plongée dans le noir. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans la pièce avec elle.

\- Qui est là ? Montrez vous !

\- Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé ma douce reine, dit une voix.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je t'attends depuis très longtemps, continua la voix sans répondre à la question de la reine.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, détachez moi ! Ordonna Regina. Elle essayait en vain de se soustraire des chaines, mais ça ne servait à rien.

\- Je te conseil de rester tranquille, car vois-tu ces fers ne te prive pas seulement de ta magie, mais aussi de ta force vitale. Plus tu te débâtera et plus elles se nourriront de toi.

\- Qu'Est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Patience, jeune reine, tu sauras tout en temps et en heure. Mais pour le moment j'ai à faire. Je te laisse.

\- Attendez ! Cria Regina, mais elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule, sans aucun moyen de s'échapper.

* * *

Forêt Enchantée, manoir du Dark One. Deux semaines plus tard.

Emma et Janna étaient assises autour de la table dans la grande salle, pendant que Shadow et Kira étaient partit chercher « un point chaud » comme disait Janna, pour pouvoir ouvrir un portail. Ils étaient partit depuis plus de deux heures, et Emma n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. La patience n'étant pas son fort, Janna commença à lui poser des questions.

\- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda la jeune fille exaspéré du mutisme de la Ténébreuse.

\- J'en sais rien, j'étais comme dans un autre monde ou une autre époque.

\- Kira pense que les dessins sur les murs du caveau raconte une histoire. Mais elle ne sait pas quoi.

\- Vous êtes retournez là bas ?

\- Fallait bien qu'on trouve un moyen de te sortir du coma. Bon alors tu vas cracher le morceau oui ou non ?

\- C'est compliqué gamine.

\- Ok ! Si tu ne veux pas me raconter, j'irai à Storybrooke toute seule.

\- T'es en train de me faire du chantage ?

\- Non, je te propose de faire un marché. Dis moi-ce qui s'est passé et moi je t'emmène avec moi.

\- Très bien, marché conclue.

\- Je t'écoutes, dit simplement l'enfant.

* * *

 _Camelot 3000 ans auparavant_ _…_

 _Camelot était en fête. Le roi Arthur avait gagné la guerre face au royaume des Ténèbres. Grâce à son épée Excalibur, il avait repoussé le mal et l_ _'_ _avait banni à jamais du royaume, libérant ainsi sa jeune sœur Morgane. Le peuple tout entier était là pour accueillir leur souverain et son armée. Tous avaient été affecté par la disparition soudaine de la jeune princesse, enlevé quelques mois plus tôt par cette force obscure qui avait envahie le royaume. Et c_ _'_ _est sous les acclamations du peuple et de la cour qu_ _'_ _Arthur fit son entrée au château de Camelot._

 _-_ _Vive le roi Arthur, scandait le peuple._

 _Arthur descendit de son cheval pour se précipité dans les bras de sa bien aimée la reine Guenièvre._

 _-_ _Mon roi, je suis heureuse de votre retour, lui dit la reine._

 _-_ _Vous m_ _'_ _avez manqué ma reine, lui dit-il en retour. Puis il se tourna vers l_ _'_ _un des gardes. Faites amener ma sœur dans sa chambre et prévenez les soigneurs pour qu_ _'_ _ils s_ _'_ _occupent d_ _'_ _elle._

 _-_ _Bien majesté, lui dit le garde. Dois-je faire prévenir le magicien ?_

 _-_ _Non, je m_ _'_ _en occuperai. Je dois m_ _'_ _entretenir avec lui._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur se trouvait devant la porte du laboratoire du magicien et frappa._

 _-_ _Arthur, j_ _'_ _ai appris votre retour et votre victoire, félicitation ! Lui dit le sorcier._

 _-_ _J_ _'_ _osais croire que vous viendriez m_ _'_ _accueillir avec les autres villageois, lui dit le roi._

 _-_ _J_ _'_ _avais fort à faire, mais je serai venus vous voir plus tard._

 _-_ _Je n_ _'_ _en doute pas._

 _-_ _Comment va dame Morgane ? S_ _'_ _enquit le magicien._

 _-_ _Elle est très faible, mais elle est vivante._

 _-_ _Voulez-vous que je l_ _'_ _examine ?_

 _-_ _Les soigneurs se chargent d_ _'_ _elle, mais j_ _'_ _ai besoin de vous pour autre chose._

 _-_ _Que puis-je faire pour vous Majesté ?_

 _Arthur sortit Excalibur de son fourreau et la posa devant le sorcier. Celle-ci était cassée à la pointe._

 _-_ _Où est le reste ? Demanda le magicien._

 _-_ _Je ne sais pas, mais je pensais que vous pourriez m_ _'_ _expliquer comment une épée censé être indestructible a réussi à se briser en deux._

 _Le sorcier sentit le reproche dans la voix du roi, mais ne s_ _'_ _en offusqua pas._

 _-_ _Cette force maléfique que vous avez combattu est très puissante et sans aucun doute très ancienne._

 _-_ _É_ _tait, je l_ _'_ _ai vaincu._

 _-_ _Parce que vous croyez avoir réussi à la vaincre ?_

 _-_ _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _-_ _Que rien ne peut détruire une chose aussi malfaisante, vous avez certes réussi à la bannir, mais pas à la détruire. Cette chose reviendra un jour, et elle sera beaucoup plus puissante._

 _Les jours passèrent et tout était rentré dans l_ _'_ _ordre à Camelot. Morgane se remettait peu à peu mais était toujours alité. Elle recevait régulièrement les visites de son frère, mais aussi de la reine Guenièvre et du sorcier. L_ _'_ _écuyer du roi, Kay venait également la voir pour lui apporter des fleurs le plus souvent ou quelques fruits. Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et étaient tombé secrètement amoureux l_ _'_ _un de l_ _'_ _autre. Ils ne pouvaient cependant s_ _'_ _aimer au grand jour, car Kay était juste un écuyer et non un chevalier. Quelqu_ _'_ _un d_ _'_ _autre cependant était amoureux de la jeune princesse et il était bien décidé à la conquérir._

 _Morgane se promenait dans les jardins du château, quand elle croisa le magicien._

 _-_ _Dame Morgane, n_ _'_ _êtes-vous pas censé rester couché ?_

 _-_ _Je vous en prie, appelez moi Morgane tout simplement. On m_ _'_ _a autorisé à me lever mais je ne dois pas faire trop d_ _'_ _effort._

 _-_ _Bien dans ce cas, appelez moi Merlin. Puis-je vous accompagner ?_

 _-_ _Avec plaisir, lui dit-elle._

 _Merlin était heureux, il avait enfin la chance d_ _'_ _être auprès de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois de lui avouer ces sentiments, mais n_ _'_ _en avait jamais eu le courage. Cette fois, il était bien décidé à lui en faire part. il s_ _'_ _apprêtait à lui dire quand elle le coupa dans son élan._

 _-_ _Merlin, je suis désolé, j_ _'_ _avais oublié que j_ _'_ _avais quelque chose à faire. Ne m_ _'_ _en voulez pas, mais je dois vous laisser._

 _-_ _Oh, ce n_ _'_ _est rien, faites ce que vous avez à faire._

 _-_ _On se voit plus tard ?_

 _Puis elle partit sans attendre de réponse. Merlin quand à lui, était triste de ne pas avoir pu se confier, c_ _'_ _est pourquoi il décida de la suivre. Ces pas l_ _'_ _amenèrent dans les étables où il découvrit Morgane et l_ _'_ _écuyer Kay s_ _'_ _embrasser et s_ _'_ _avouer un amour éternel. Ne voulant pas en voir d_ _'_ _avantage, il partit le cœur brisé._

 _Le soir même, il frappa à la porte de la chambre de la jeune princesse, bien décidé à lui demander des comptes._

 _-_ _Merlin ? Qu_ _'_ _Est-ce que vous faites là ? Lui demanda Morgane._

 _-_ _Puis-je vous parlez ?_

 _-_ _Oui bien sure, lui répondit-elle avant de le faire entrer et de fermer la porte. Qu_ _'_ _y a-t-il ?_

 _-_ _Je vous ai vu. Vous et cet écuyer, je vous ai vu vous embrasser, l_ _'_ _accusa-t-il._

 _-_ _Vous m_ _'_ _avez suivi ?_

 _-_ _Quelle importance ? Quand Arthur saura ce que faites tous les deux, il le fera exilé ou pire exécuté._

 _-_ _Non je vous en prie, ne lui dites rien, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, le supplia Morgane._

 _-_ _Alors aimez moi. Laissez tomber cet homme et restez auprès de moi._

 _-_ _Mais je ne vous aime pas._

 _Merlin s_ _'_ _approcha d_ _'_ _elle et la coinça contre la porte._

 _-_ _Vous m_ _'_ _aimerai, lui dit-il avant d_ _'_ _essayer de l_ _'_ _embrasser._

 _-_ _Lâchez-moi ! Cria-t-elle en se débattant._

 _Alerté par les cries de la princesse, deux gardes qui faisaient leur ronde, se précipitèrent dans la chambre et attrapèrent Merlin pour le conduire auprès du roi._

 _-_ _Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Arthur, quand les gardes firent s_ _'_ _agenouiller le magicien._

 _-_ _Ce magicien a essayé d_ _'_ _agresser la princesse, expliqua l_ _'_ _un d_ _'_ _eux._

 _-_ _Est-ce vrai ? Demanda le roi à Merlin._

 _-_ _Je peux tout vous expliquer, tenta de se justifier celui-ci._

 _-_ _Je vous faisais confiance, cria le roi. Et vous m_ _'_ _avez trahi._

 _-_ _Mais c_ _'_ _est la princesse qui_ _…_

 _-_ _Silence scélérat ! Tu ne parles que si on te l_ _'_ _ordonnes, le fit taire l_ _'_ _autre garde._

 _-_ _Au nom de notre ancienne amitié je ne vous ferai pas exécuter, mais vous serez banni du royaume de Camelot pour l_ _'_ _éternité. Qu_ _'_ _on l_ _'emmène_ _! Ordonna Arthur._

 _C_ _'_ _est ainsi que banni du royaume, Merlin erra d_ _'_ _un pays à un autre, fulminant sa rage et sa colère contre le roi Arthur et Morgane, il se retrouva un jour dans le royaume des ténèbres où il découvrit une grotte qui s_ _'_ _enfonçait dans les entrailles de la terre. Arrivé au bout du tunnel, il se retrouva devant l_ _'_ _entité qui avait été banni par le roi Arthur. Un bout de l_ _'_ _épée Excalibur était profondément plongé dans son cœur. Merlin y vit un moyen de se venger._

 _-_ _Toi et moi avons beaucoup en commun. Nous convoitons la même femme et voulons détruire le même homme. Si je te libère de ta prison, m_ _'_ _aideras-tu à détruire Camelot ?_

 _-_ _Oui, lui répondit la créature._

 _Satisfait de la réponse, Merlin prit la lame dans ces mains et la retira, libérant ainsi les ténèbres._

 _A Camelot, Kay avait été promu chevalier, et pouvait ainsi demander sa main à la princesse. Le roi accepta leur union, et c_ _'_ _est par un bel après midi ensoleillé qu_ _'_ _ils s_ _'_ _unirent devant le peuple tout entier. Morgane mit au monde une petite fille qui fit la joie de ces parents. Personne ne se doutait qu_ _'_ _à cet instant, le mal était de nouveau aux portes du royaume. Et c_ _'_ _est pendant un bal organisé pour les un an de la petite fille que Merlin fit son apparition._

 _-_ _Vous ai-je manqué Morgane ? Demanda le magicien._

 _-_ _Tu n_ _'_ _as rien à faire ici, je t_ _'_ _ai banni du royaume, cria le roi._

 _-_ _C_ _'_ _est vrai, mais j_ _'_ _avais un présent que je voulais offrir à la princesse._

 _-_ _Nous ne voulons rien de toi, lui dit Kay en se mettant devant Morgane et sa fille._

 _-_ _Vous l_ _'_ _aurai quand même, dit le magicien en brandissant le bout de l_ _'_ _épée Excalibur. Je t_ _'_ _appel viens à moi, cria-t-il tenant la dague au dessus de lui._

 _L_ _'_ _entité apparut sous la forme d_ _'_ _une fumée noire, qui envahi la salle de bal. Elle se dirigea vers Morgane qu_ _'_ _elle engloutie de sa noirceur._

 _-_ _NON ! Cria Kay._

 _Merlin qui contemplait son œuvre ne fit pas attention au jeune chevalier qui lui prit la dague. Car si celle-ci avait put faire apparaître cette chose, elle pouvait également la faire disparaître. Il s_ _'_ _avança jusqu_ _'_ _à elle et brandit la dague._

 _-_ _Je te somme de disparaître, lui ordonna Kay._

 _La noirceur vit là une occasion de prendre forme et à travers la dague, elle posséda le jeune garçon. Pensant avoir réussi à vaincre les ténèbres, Morgane se précipita vers son mari._

 _-_ _Kay, j_ _'_ _ai eu si peur._

 _-_ _Je suis le Dark One, dit-il, montant la dague où était inscrit le nom de Kay puis il disparut avec elle et son enfant dans un nuage de fumée noire. Plus personne à Camelot ne les revit. Au fil du temps, le royaume dépérit pour ne plus exister._

* * *

Château de Camelot, de nos jours.

\- Qu'Est-ce que cette histoire à avoir avec vous ou avec moi ? Questionna Regina.

L'homme qui l'avait faite prisonnière lui avait raconté toute l'histoire du premier Dark One.

\- Mais tout majesté, lui dit l'homme. Car voyez vous, je suis Merlin et vous ma douce reine êtes la descendante de Morgane. Vous allez m'appartenir pour l'éternité, comme ça aurait du être le cas il y a longtemps.

\- Vous êtes fou à lier, lui cracha-t-elle, jamais je ne vous appartiendrai, vous m'entendez ? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir.

\- Je suis patient, j'ai attendu 3000 ans, je peut patienter quelques années de plus, lui dit le sorcier avant de s'en aller, laissant la reine seule avec son désespoir.

* * *

Forêt Enchantée.

Emma avait raconté toute l'histoire du premier Ténébreux à Janna. La jeune fille l'avait écouté sans la couper, mais elle avait quand même beaucoup de question.

\- Ok c'est une jolie histoire, un peu dramatique je te l'accorde, mais qu'est-ce que ça a avoir ma mère ?

\- La princesse Morgane, était le portrait craché de Regina. Je pense que Merlin ne veux pas nous aider, mais lui tendre un piège.

\- Ok, tu as raison, il faut les empêcher d'aller là bas.

A ce moment, Kira et Shadow étaient revenues avec de bonnes nouvelles. Ils avaient trouvés un point de passage pour ouvrir un portail.

\- Super ! Mettons nous en route.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 7. j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je vous retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 8.


	8. Chapter 9

salut tous le monde,voici le chapitre 8. j'espère qu'il vous plaira. bonne lecture.

* * *

Storybrooke

Voilà deux semaines qu'ils avaient laissés Regina à Camelot. Deux semaines qu'Henri inquiet pour sa mère avait cherché un moyen de la sauver avec la plume, sans pour autant changer l'histoire. La bibliothèque du sorcier était régulièrement envahi par les habitants de Storybrooke qui s'étaient proposés pour les aider dans les recherches. Chacun y mettait du sien, pour sauver la reine. Henri était touché de voir à quel point les habitants se souciaient de sa mère. Il y a quelque temps encore, elle n'était que la méchante reine à leurs yeux, mais aujourd'hui, elle était simplement Regina Mills, celle qui les avaient sauvée à de nombreuses reprises. Il était donc légitime qu'ils en fassent de même pour elle.

Henri était au Granny's avec David et Blanche quand Leroy entra en trombe dans le restaurant en criant :

\- Il y a un portail qui c'est ouvert dans la grande rue, venez voir.

Tous les clients se précipitèrent en dehors du Granny's pour voir ce qui se passait. David avait récupéré son épée prêt à combattre et Blanche avait appelé Maléfique pour leur prêter main forte. Scarlett était là également prête à se transformer. Ils attendirent seulement quelques secondes avant que le portail ne laisse place à une enfant.

\- C'est qu'une gamine, dit le nain.

\- Salut tous le monde ! Dit la jeune fille. Je suis bien à Storybooke ?

\- Storybrooke, rectifia le prince. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appel Janna, je suis une pote de Dark Swan, lui répondit-elle.

\- Emma ? Vous l'avez vu ? Où est-elle ? Avait demandé Blanche.

\- Relax princesse, je vais vous répondre, mais avant, j'ai faim.

Janna se dirigea vers l'entrée du Granny's sous l'œil ahuri des habitants. Elle s'installa à une table et commanda quatre hamburgers.

\- Tu vas vraiment mangé tout ça ? Lui demanda Granny.

\- Oui mamie, j'ai super faim, lui répondit Janna.

Blanche, David et Henri se postèrent à côté de sa place, pendant que la jeune fille mangeait.

\- Tu as vu notre fille ? Demanda le prince.

\- Ouais, je l'ai rencontré dans la Forêt Enchantée.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec toi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non, elle va bien, mais elle avait un truc à faire. On avait prévu de venir ensemble, mais elle a eu une idée qui pourrait l'aider à se débarrasser du Dark One. Quand à moi, je devais venir vous empêcher d'aller à Camelot. Au fait, elle est où Regina ?

Tous les trois regardèrent ailleurs mal à l'aise. Janna remarqua leur gêne et comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Quoi ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-elle ?

\- Elle est à Camelot, avoua le prince.

 _-_ Vous l'avez laissé là bas ? Accusa la jeune fille.

 _-_ C _e_ n'est pas se qui s'est passé, on a essayé de l'aider mais on a rien pu faire, dit David honteux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Janna.

David lui raconta alors tout, depuis la disparition d'Emma, jusqu'à l'instant où l'enfant était apparut dans la rue. Quand il eu fini, Janna se leva, bien décidé à aller secourir sa mère.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda le prince.

\- A Camelot, je vais aider Regina.

\- Tu ne peux pas, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Attends ! Si on trouve Merlin, alors on pourra l'aider et sauver Emma.

\- C'est justement de lui dont il faut se méfier, dit la jeune fille.

\- Comment ça ?

Janna alla se rasseoir et leur raconta ce que la Ténébreuse avait découvert dans le caveau.

\- Alors l'apprenti nous a menti ? souffla Henri déçu.

\- L'apprenti ? Qui est-ce ?

\- L'apprenti de Merlin, c'est lui qui nous a dit de le trouver pour sauver Emma, lui confia Henri.

\- Il faut que je parle à cet homme.

\- Tu ne peux pas, il est dans une sorte de coma, dit David.

\- Plus maintenant, dit Belle qui venait de rentrer dans le restaurant. Il est réveillé, et Rumple aussi.

\- Rumple ? Comme Rumplestilskin ? Demanda Janna.

\- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, bon vous m'emmenez le voir ?

Et c'est accompagné de Belle, les charmants et d'Henri, que Janna entra dans la boutique de Mr Gold. Elle porta à peine un regard à celui-ci et alla directement voir l'apprenti. Le vieil homme était encore faible, mais Janna ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il se rétablisse.

\- Bon alors papi, faut que tu nous aide à sauver Regina des griffes de ton maître, lui dit-elle sans préambule.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, lui dit l'apprenti.

\- Vous mentez ! Assura la jeune fille.

\- De quoi elle parle ? Demanda Henri.

\- Vous saviez qu'il était dangereux ! N'est-ce pas ?

\- Merlin peut vous aider à vaincre les ténèbres qui ont prient possession de votre fille, dit le vieil homme en s'adressant aux charmants.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas me dire comment on entre dans le château de Camelot sans passer par la case « malédiction des cœurs de pierre ». L'apprenti regarda Janna d'un air apeuré. Eh oui, je suis au courant, je sais quel maléfice ton maître a lancé sur le château.

\- C'est quoi ce maléfice ? Demanda David. Répondez !

L'apprenti baissa la tête honteux, quand il la releva des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je devais lui obéir. Tu as raison jeune enfant, je connaît la perfidie de ce monstre.

* * *

 _Camelot 3000 an auparavant._

 _Le Dark One venait de disparaître. Emportant avec lui Morgane et son enfant. Tous avaient assisté à la scène sans rien pouvoir faire. Arthur se tourna alors vers Merlin._

 _-_ _Qu_ _'_ _Est-ce que tu as fais sorcier ? Gardes, capturez le, cria-t-il. Tu seras exécuté !_

 _-_ _Je ne crois pas, affirma celui-ci, un rictus machiavélique sur le visage._

 _Tandis que les gardes encerclèrent le magicien, celui-ci tendit ces bras au-dessus de lui et invoqua sa magie la plus noire._

 _-_ _Vous roi Arthur, vous m_ _'_ _avez pris tout ce que j_ _'_ _avais, je vais faire de même._

 _Arthur prit son épée Excalibur et s_ _'_ _avança vers Merlin prêt à le pourfendre. Mais la magie du sorcier s_ _'_ _éparpilla tout autour de lui et fondit sur lui. Seulement, elle ne put l_ _'_ _atteindre grâce à Excalibur, qui même si elle était cassée, l_ _'_ _épée conservait quand même sa magie. Mais Arthur était le seul à être protégé. C_ _'_ _est ainsi qu_ _'_ _il vit la magie du sorcier toucher toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle de bal, sa femme y comprit. Tous hurlaient de douleur alors que leur corps se changeaient en pierre et fusionnaient avec les murs du château. Quand tout fut fini, Arthur leva les yeux vers Merlin qui riait du sort de ces victimes mais aussi du désespoir du roi._

 _-_ _C_ _'_ _est parfait que tu sois toujours en vie, tu pourras vivre éternellement en pensant à tout ce que tu as perdu._

 _-_ _Ramène-les, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, je t_ _'_ _en prie._

 _-_ _Non, tu as ce que tu mérites, mais je te laisse une chance. Sers-moi, deviens mon apprenti et peut-être qu_ _'_ _un jour, je consentirai à te rendre à toi et à femme la liberté._

 _C_ _'_ _est ainsi qu_ _'_ _Arthur devint l_ _'_ _apprenti de Merlin. Et pendant plusieurs siècles, celui-ci servit le magicien dans ces plus noir desseins._

* * *

Storybrooke de nos jours…

Tous regardaient l'apprenti d'un autre œil. Il était difficile d'imaginer que ce vieil homme tout frêle avait été un grand roi. Mais les choses se mettaient en place tout doucement. Janna comprenait mieux certaines choses, notamment certains récit qu'on lui avait raconté au cour de ces aventures.

\- Quel est son but ? Avait demandé le prince.

\- Au début, il m'a fait chercher ma sœur Morgane. Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. J'ai pensé qu'au bout de plusieurs décennies elle avait fini par mourir.

\- Et ensuite ?

Janna avait une petite idée sur la suite des événements, Merlin ne trouvant pas Morgan avait dû jeter son dévolu sur Regina. D'après Emma, elle était le portrait craché de l'ancienne princesse.

\- Ensuite, continua Arthur, Merlin à réussi à prédire la venue au monde d'une petite fille qui plus tard deviendrai la reine du mal, elle serait l'exact réplique de Morgane.

\- Regina !

\- Oui, il la veut pour lui, il a attendu plusieurs siècles pour cela. Il ne laissera personne contrecarrer ses plans. C'est pour ça que c'est peine perdue. Personne ne peut entrer dans le château sans son consentement, sous peine de subir le maléfice.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Dit soudain Janna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous pensez que je vais renoncer ? Sous prétexte qu'un sorcier malfaisant vieux de plusieurs siècles, qui a sans doute plus de pouvoir que moi, à décidé de séquestrer la reine ? Il m'en faut plus pour abandonner. Alors, soit vous nous aidez, soit vous restez là à faire dans votre pantalon. Mais moi il est pas question que je la laisse aux mains de ce pervers. Janna avait dit tout ça d'une traite avant de quitter le magasin.

\- Je l'aime bien, dit Henri.

* * *

Camelot

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Merlin avait troqué la cellule de Regina pour une chambre plus confortable. celle-ci était l'ancienne chambre de Morgan lui avait confié le magicien. Elle ne pouvait cependant sortir que pour manger et pour se rafraichir. Sinon elle restait enfermé toute la journée ne pouvant rien faire à part dormir ou lire des livres que Merlin lui donnait. Regina avait tenté de trouver une porte de sortie ou un moyen de s'échapper, mais n'avait encore rien trouvé. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ces amis viennent la délivrer. Mais cela faisait des semaines qu'elle était prisonnière et encore personne n'était venue à son secours. Elle était désespéré et ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

* * *

Storybrooke.

Janna était sortit du magasin passablement énervé. Elle marchait le long de la rue quand soudain elle eu une idée. Elle fit demi tour et rentra en trombe dans la boutique sous l'œil ahuri des personnes présentes.

\- Vous l'avez toujours votre épée ? Demanda-t-elle à Arthur.

\- C'est la seule chose qui me reste de mon ancienne vie, alors oui je l'ai toujours. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on va s'en servir pour rentrer dans le château, lui dit-elle.

\- Sa magie à disparue depuis longtemps, elle ne te servira à rien.

\- Sauf si on la reforge avec la dague du Dark One.

\- Bonne idée, lui dit Blanche.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça marchera, lui dit Arthur.

\- Je sais que ça marchera, dit Janna convaincu. Faites moi confiance.

\- Comment on va faire ? Demanda Henri. Cette ville n'est pas vraiment équipé pour ce genre de chose.

\- Je m'en occupe, lui assura la jeune fille. Mon feu pourra la rassembler.

\- Ok je vais chercher la dague, dit David.

\- Je vais réunir tout le monde, dit Blanche.

Puis tout les deux sortirent de la boutique, laissant Janna et Henri seul. Les autres étant sortit de la pièce bien avant.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Henri.

\- Je te l'ai dit qui j'étais, dit Janna.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? D'où viens-tu ? Pourquoi tu veux nous aider ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mais pour l'instant la priorité c'est de sauver la reine.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à la sauver ? Insista le jeune garçon.

\- C'est une longue histoire Henri, promit quand tout sera fini je te raconterai tout, mais pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur le sauvetage, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Une dernière question, promis j'arrête après.

\- Ok vas-y !

\- Emma, Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, dit la jeune fille en sortant un miroir de sa poche.

\- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec un miroir ?

\- Tu as vraiment était élevé par la reine ? Regarde. la jeune fille tendit le miroir à bout de bras et appela. Dark Swan ? Tu es là ?

Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant de voir apparaître le visage d'Emma à travers le miroir.

\- Maman !

\- Henri, je suis heureuse de te voir, dit Emma.

\- Moi aussi. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien gamin. Et toi ?

\- Ça va ! mais tu me manques.

\- À moi aussi Henri.

\- Je voudrais pas vous couper dans vos retrouvailles larmoyantes, mais on a un très gros problème.

\- Quel problème ?

\- Regina à été enlevé par Merlin, lui dit Janna.

\- Et c'est pas tout, l'apprenti n'est d'autre que le roi Arthur, ajouta Henri.

\- Ok, gamine ? Fais-moi venir à Storybrooke.

\- Pas la peine, Kira et Shadow vont s'en charger.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à tes ordres, entendit Janna derrière Emma.

\- Shadow ! ramène tes fesses de félin immédiatement ou je te coupe les moustaches.

\- Tu n'oserai jamais !

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER OUI ? On a pas le temps avec vos enfantillages, cria Kira.

\- Désolé, dirent-ils tous les deux.

\- Bon, on fait au plus vite, dit Kira.

Puis le visage d'Emma disparut, laissant la place au reflet des deux enfants.

\- Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Henri.

\- On va retrouver tes grands parents, pour leur expliquer la situation. Viens.

Puis tous les deux quittèrent le magasin et se dirigèrent vers le Granny's où Blanche avait réuni bon nombre d'habitants. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par David et Arthur qui avaient récupérés l'épée brisée et la dague du Ténébreux.

Janna et Henri leur racontèrent la conversation avec Emma, et tous décidèrent d'attendre sa venue pour reforger l'épée. Ce n'est qu'une demi heure plus tard qu'elle apparut accompagnée par Kira et Shadow. David et Blanche se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'enlacer, les autres restant en retrait pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais aussi parce que même si c'était Emma qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, elle était tout de même devenue le Dark One. Quand Emma tendit un bras en direction d'Henri, il ne se fit pas prier et vint l'enlacer à son tour. Tous les quatre étaient heureux de se retrouver, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'approfondir les embrassades, et c'est Janna qui les interrompit.

\- C'est très émouvant de vous voir enfin réuni, mais on a pas le temps pour ça.

\- Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Emma.

\- Janna a eu une super idée, dit Henri.

\- Cette gamine en a toujours , dit Emma. Et c'est quoi cette idée ?

\- On va reforger Excalibur, lui dit Janna.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? C'est possible ?

\- Oui, mais on voulait ton accord d'abord, lui dit David.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Parce qu'on va utiliser la dague, pour restituer les pouvoirs de l'épée. Mais on ne sait pas s'il y aura des conséquence sur toi, alors on voulait te demander si tu était d'accord.

\- Allez-y, faites le.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Qu'importe ce qui m'arrive, le plus important c'est de sauver Regina.

\- Même avec les pouvoirs du Ténébreux, tu reste la sauveuse, dit Blanche fière de sa fille.

Janna roula des yeux devant tant de guimauve, mais ne dit rien ne voulant froisser personne. C'est Shadow qui s'en chargea.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de mignardise depuis que Bambi est venu au monde. Ce qui lui valut un coup de patte de la part de Kira.

Puis tous entrèrent dans le restaurant. Et c'est sous l'œil attentif de chacun que Janna fit jaillir de ces mains des flammes bleu, qu'elle posa ensuite sur les deux morceaux de l'épée. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour reconstituer l'épée et quand cela fut fait, la lame resplendissait d'une lumière bleuté.

\- Il faut la consolider avec de la poudre de fée, dit-elle en s'adressant à Tinkerbell.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit celle-ci.

\- C'est plutôt à moi qu'il faut le demander, dit la fée bleu.

\- Désolé, mais sa magie est plus puissante que la votre. Sans vouloir vous offensez, dit la jeune fille.

\- L'offense est faite, dit la fée bleu vexé.

Tinkerbell éparpilla de la poudre de fée sur l'épée et se concentra pour faire agir celle-ci. Quand elle eut terminée, l'épée était de nouveau entière et rempli de magie. Arthur s'avança pour la récupérer, mais Janna le devança.

\- C'est mon épée, dit le vieil homme. Excalibur m'appartient.

\- Plus maintenant, car même si vous n'avais pas eu le choix, vous n'êtes plus digne de la porter, dit l'enfant. Elle se posta devant Emma et lui tendit l'épée par le pommeau.

\- Quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ? Lui demanda la Ténébreuse.

\- C'est à toi quelle revient, lui dit Janna.

\- Je suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Au contraire, dit Blanche, tu es la seule qui en soit digne.

\- Moi j'ai confiance, dit Janna.

\- On a tous confiance en toi, dit David pour appuyer les dires de sa femme et de l'enfant.

Emma prit alors l'épée. Tous retenaient leur souffle s'attendant à une catastrophe, qui heureusement ne vint pas.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ? S'enquit le prince.

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Super, dit Henri, on peut relancer l'opération panda.

* * *

et voilà pour le chap 8. le prochain sera le sauvetage de Regina. je vous dis à bientôt. n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et me dire s'il y a des incohérences ou même des fautes.


	9. Chapter 10

salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 9, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Camelot

Regina se réveilla en sueur, complètement paniqué. Elle venait de faire le pire cauchemar de sa vie. Son fils Henri était venu la secourir, mais le sorcier les avaient stoppé. Puis il avait arraché le cœur de son fils et l'avait écrasé sous ces yeux. Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas là, il ne risquait rien à Storybrooke. Elle se leva encore plus fatigué et courbaturé que si elle n'avait pas dormi. Le sorcier l'avait obligé à dîner avec lui, mais comme elle refusait de manger, il l'avait forcé par la magie. Cela lui avait rappelé l'époque où sa propre mère agissait ainsi quand elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle demandait. Comment cet homme pouvait croire une seule seconde qu'elle tomberai amoureuse de lui. Il la dégoûtait, autant que quand le roi Léopold la touchait. Heureusement il n'avait pas encore essayé, mais arriverai un moment où elle n'y échapperai pas. Et sans sa magie, elle ne pourrai pas se défendre.

\- Je préfère mourir, se dit-elle.

Elle ne pourrai plus vivre en se sentant ainsi bafoué, elle avait mit trop de temps à se reconstruire après les viols répétitif de son défunt mari, car oui pour elle c'était des viols. Et seule la vengeance l'avait maintenue en vie. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus être cette femme. Et si personne ne venait à son secours, alors elle n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de mettre fin à ces jours. Elle espérait ne pas en arriver là, aussi elle attendrai de voir se qui se passe.

* * *

Storybrooke

Janna se réveilla de bonne heure, bien avant que le soleil se lève. Elle avait dormi dans la maison de sa mère, après que la sauveuse - comme les gens l'appelaient ici - l'ai conduite pour qu'elle se repose. Elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine et se préparer quelque chose à manger. Elle était la seule debout à cette heure matinale, les autres Henri et Emma étaient profondément endormi. Quant à Shadow et Kira, ils avaient préférés dormir à la belle étoile. Elle se prépara donc un petit déjeuné sans la magie, car elle voulait garder ses forces pour la bataille. Une heure plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Emma.

\- Déjà debout gamine ?

\- J'aime me lever tôt avant une baston.

\- Henri n'est toujours pas levé ?

\- Non, il dort encore, la journée d'hier a été rude, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude.

En effet, la veille, ils s'étaient tous réunis au Granny's pour convenir d'un plan de bataille. Car même s'ils devaient se battre contre une seule personne, cette personne en question était très puissante. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Aussi Blanche et David s'était révélés être de fin stratèges. Il faut dire qu'après avoir longuement combattu la reine, ils étaient rodés. Et maintenant c'était pour la sauver qu'ils s'organisaient. Quel ironie ! Arthur était également de la partie, connaissant le château et ces recoins.

Il était convenue que tous ceux qui partaient à Camelot se rejoindraient directement dans la maison du sorcier. Ainsi ils ne perdraient pas de temps.

Janna et Emma prenaient leur petit déjeuné, quand Shadow et Kira rentrèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Êtes-vous prêtes toutes les deux ? Demanda Kira.

\- Ouais, il manque plus qu'Henri et on pourra y aller, lui répondit la jeune fille.

\- Je préfère qu'on y aille sans lui, dit Emma.

\- Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? Tu lui as promis qu'il viendrai, tu peux pas lui faire ça.

\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit en danger, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et Regina non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Pourtant tu me laisse bien y aller moi, tenta Janna.

\- Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu es sans doute plus puissante que ta propre mère.

\- Henri aussi à des pouvoirs, il est l'auteur !

\- N'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis, on part sans lui.

Sans attendre, elle prit sa fameuse veste en cuir rouge et Excalibur? Puis sortie de la maison. Les autre la suivirent, sans un mot de plus. Janna se disait qu'elle aurait du aller réveillé Henri, au lieu de le laisser dormir. Elle n'aimait pas ça, il avait été convenue qu'Henri ai un rôle à jouer dans le sauvetage de leur mère, sans lui ça pouvait faire capoter le plan. Mais contre toute attente, alors que tous les quatre entraient dans la maison du sorcier, Henri les salua :

\- Bonjour tout le monde, bien dormi ?

\- Henri, qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je savais que tu allais partir sans moi, j'ai pris les devants.

\- Henri, je…

\- Non maman, je ne resterai pas derrière alors que tout le monde va risquer sa vie pour sauver ma mère. Mais je t'en veux pas d'avoir essayé.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Emma, je le protégerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte, promit Kira.

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance, Dark Swan, Henri ne craint rien avec elle, lui dit l'enfant.

— Bon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

— Tu suppose bien.

Tous les cinq attendirent que les autres arrivent. Henri et Janna étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, plongés dans leur pensée, Henri faisant tourner la plume de l'auteur dans sa main.

— Tu es nerveux ? Lui demanda Janna.

— Un peu, lui avoua-t-il. Je me dis que c'est le sorcier qui a créé cette plume, elle ne peut qu'être mauvaise, non ?

— Seulement si tu t'en sers à mauvais escient, lui dit-elle. Ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je veux juste sauver notre mère.

Janna le regarda d'un air abasourdit, elle avait bien entendu ?

— Je vous ai entendu parler toi et Emma hier soir, mais c'est cool, je veux dire, que tu m'a promis de tout me raconter après, alors j'attendrai.

— Je tiens toujours mes promesses, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde étaient là. Aucun discourt d'encouragement ne serai prononcé de la part des Charmants, ils l'avaient déjà fait la veille. Janna, Emma, Maléfique et Tinkerbell seraient les premières à passer la porte, elles devaient commencer les hostilités. Blanche, David, Henri, Arthur et Kira seraient les suivants, et seraient cachés à l'opposé des portes du château, là où il y avait un passage secret connu seulement de l'ancien roi. Ils devaient attendre le signal pour pouvoir entrer dans le château. Les autres, c'est-à-dire les nains, les fées, les joyeux compagnons de Robin, ainsi que Scarlett et Shadow seraient cachés dans les bois bordant le château. Ils devaient attendre que les portes soient ouvertes. Ils avaient tous un bracelet qui les protégerai du mauvais sort, fabriqué par les fées et Rumplestilskin. celui-ci avait tenue à participer voulant faire amende honorable.

C'est ainsi qu'elles arrivèrent devant les portes.

— Nous y voilà, dit Emma.

— C'est lugubre, dit la fée.

— Tu t'attendais à des paillettes ? Demanda la dragonne.

— Bien sure que non !

— Ne nous dispersons pas, dit Emma. Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ? demanda-t-elle à Janna.

— Évidement, lui répondit l'enfant. Je dois tout casser, et ça c'est ma spécialité.

— Ok, vous êtes prêtes ? Toutes les trois lui fit signe que oui, et Emma brandit Excalibur. Allez-y !

La fée et la dragonne brandirent baguette et bâton et libérèrent leur magie. Tink avait pour l'occasion récupéré la baguette de la fée noire, étant plus puissante que toutes les baguettes de fée réunies. Leurs magies combinées explosèrent sur les murs du château réveillant ainsi l'entité qui les avaient attaqués quelques semaines avant.

Regina était endormie dans sa chambre, quand un bruit sourd la fit se réveiller. Elle alla à la fenêtre et ce qu'elle vit lui redonna un brin d'espoir. Emma était là accompagnée de Tinkerbell, Maléfique et une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Elles étaient là pour la sauver. Tout n'était pas perdu en fin de compte.

Au même instant à l'autre bout du château, les Charmants, Henri, Arthur et Kira entendirent la détonation. C'était leur signal ! Ils pouvaient entrer. Kira et Arthur étaient en tête, suivit d'Henri, Blanche et David fermaient la marche. Tous les cinq avançaient silencieusement à travers un long couloir souterrain qui devait les conduire directement dans les appartements de la famille royale. Ces couloirs avait expliqué Arthur avaient été construits pour permettre à la famille royale de s'échapper en cas d'assiègement. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, ils arrivèrent dans l'ancienne chambre du roi et de la reine.

— Bon, à partir de maintenant plus aucun bruit, Henri tu reste à nos côtés, dit le prince.

— Comprit.

Kira partit devant, humant l'air pour déceler l'odeur de la reine et d'éventuels dangers.

Emma avait brandit Excalibur et s'attaquait à l'entité de toute ces forces, tandis que Tink et Maléfique continuaient à frapper les murs de leur magie, libérant ainsi un passage vers les portes du château.

— Vas-y gamine, cria Emma.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et fonça vers les portes. Comme pendant son combat contre les gardes, elle embrasa son corps et défonça la porte d'entrée d'un simple coup de poing.

En voyant le passage ouvert, Shadow courut alerter les autres qu'ils pouvaient foncer dans la bataille. Armés de pioches, d'arbalètes, de poudre de fée et de crocs, tous foncèrent vers les portes du château.

—Pour la reine ! Cria Robin.

Du haut de sa tour, Merlin assistait à la scène. Personne n'avait jamais osé s'attaquer à lui ou même braver son mauvais sort. Du moins, personne n'avait jamais réussi, jusque là. Et c'est plein de rage qu'il s'avança sur le balcon les surplombants et cria:

— Vous osez me défier ?

Tous levèrent la tête en l'entendant.

— Libérez Regina et on ne vous tuera pas, lui dit Emma.

— HA HA HA ! Ria-t-il. Ainsi donc voilà la nouvelle Ténébreuse, armée d'Excalibur. Essaie donc de me vaincre, jeune insolente.

Puis il lui lança des boules d'énergie noire qu'elle dévia tant bien que mal avec l'épée.

— Vous voulez vous battre ? Parfait j'ai justement quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire. Merlin tendit les bras vers le ciel et appela. Venez à moi mes esclaves et détruisez ces intrus.

Les murs craquelèrent et les visages coincés dans la roche sortirent des murs pour former des corps de pierres.

— Emma vas rejoindre la petite, on s'en occupe, lui dit Tink.

— D'accord, Shadow avec moi, cria Emma avant de pénétrer dans le château.

— J'arrive ! Lui répondit le chat.

Du côté des Charmants, tout était calme. Ils suivaient Kira qui reniflait l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une porte.

— l'odeur s'arrête ici, leur dit-elle.

— Maman doit être là, dit Henri.

— C'est fermé à clé, dit Blanche.

— Laissez moi faire, dit le jeune garçon avant de sortir la plume et un calepin.

Puis il écrivit quelques mots avant de finir par un point. Ensuite il vérifia ses poches et en sortit une clé, qu'il inserra dans la serrure.

De l'autre côté, Regina regardait la scène impuissante, tous se battaient pour elle et elle était coincé dans cette maudite chambre sans pouvoir rien faire. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle était sure que c'était Merlin qui venait la chercher, mais quand elle entendit la voix de son petit homme, elle souffla de soulagement.

— Maman ?

— Henri ?

Voyant sa mère saine et sauve, Henri courut se blottir dans ses bras. Qu'il était bon de retrouver son odeur rassurante.

— Tu es venue me sauver ?

— Rien ni personne ne m'aurait empêché de venir.

— Mon vaillant petit prince.

— Il faut se dépêcher de sortir, dit David.

— Vous êtes tous venue pour moi ?

— Évidement, dit Blanche, tu es de notre famille et on abandonne pas sa famille.

— Merci, lui dit la reine, un sourire de reconnaissance sur le visage.

—Venez ! Les pressa David.

Emma, Janna et Shadow quant à eux s'étaient retrouvés dans un des nombreux couloirs. Ils cherchaient Merlin pour l'affronter. Ils devaient faire en sorte qu'il soit occupé ailleurs, permettant ainsi aux autres de sortir Regina du château et de l'amener en lieu sûr. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans une immense salle de bal.

— C'est ici que tout à commencé, dit Emma.

— Et c'est ici que tout va se finir, dit Merlin derrière eux.

Tout les trois se tournèrent pour lui faire face.

— Oh la la, je la sens mal, dit Shadow.

— T'es pas obligé de rester, si t'as peur tu peux t'en aller, lui dit Janna.

— Tu plaisante ? Si je part, Kira aura ma peau, et j'ai plus peur d'elle que de ce magicien de pacotille.

— Très bien, mais reste en retrait.

— Faut pas me le dire deux fois.

Emma et Janna se regardèrent avant de s'élancer vers le magicien qui attaqua à coup de sort. Emma dévia la magie avec l'épée, alors que Janna esquivait les attaques par des acrobaties très élaborées. Elle devait coincé Merlin et l'empêcher de s'échapper pour qu'Emma puisse le transpercer avec la lame. C'était le plan qu'elles avaient convenues avant de rentrer dans la salle. Janna réussi à s'approcher assez prêt du sorcier pour lui décocher un coup dans la mâchoire, qui vacilla sous l'effet du coup, mais se remit très vite et réussi à stopper la jeune fille en lui enserrant la gorge par sa magie.

— Gamine, cria Emma.

— Désolé jeune enfant, mais personne ne peut me vaincre, je suis tout puissant, lui dit le sorcier.

À un mètre du sol, Janna essayait de se libérer de l'emprise du sorcier.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ? Lui demanda Merlin.

— Parce que tu saigne, lui répondit-elle.

Merlin passa sa main libre sur son visage, et constata qu'il saignait du nez. L'étau autour de son cou se desserrant quelque peu, Janna en profita pour inspirer un grand coup avant de cracher du feu sur lui. Surpris, le sorcier la relâcha et l'enfant en profita pour lui asséner un autre coup bien placé cette fois. Emma quant à elle, fonça sur le sorcier prête à le pourfendre, mais celui-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire pour réapparaître derrière la Ténébreuse. Il réussi à lui prendre l'épée des mains et lui planta dans l'abdomène. La lame traversa Emma de part en part, lui coupant la respiration.

— EMMA ! Cria l'enfant.

Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre le tunnel les menant à la sortie, tous entendirent Janna crier le nom de leur sauveuse.

— Regina, où Est-ce que tu va ? Cria Blanche.

— Emma est en danger je dois l'aider.

— Mais tu n'as plus ta magie, tu ne pourras rien faire.

— Ça met égale, je dois y aller.

— Attends, maman, j'ai une idée, dit Henri en reprenant son calepin. Il écrivit encore une fois et les bracelets qui enserraient les poignées de la reine disparut. Regina sentit sa magie couler dans ses veines, et sourit de satisfaction avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violet.

Dehors, la bataille faisait rage. Bon nombre de statues avaient été détruites, mais il en revenait toujours plus. Certains joyeux compagnons étaient tombés comme Petit Jean ou Frère Tuck, et parmi les nains et les fées, Anton et Nova avaient été grièvement blessé. Scarlett, elle, faisait le plus de dégâts dans le camp adverse, bondissant sur ces ennemies, elle ne leur laissait aucune chance. Maléfique et Tink, dos à dos s'évertuaient à repousser leur adversaires avec peine, car leur magie était pratiquement épuisée.

Dans la grande salle, Regina arriva au moment où les ténèbres du Dark One quittaient le corps d'Emma Swan. Cela aurait put être une bonne chose, si seulement son corps n'était pas pourfendue par l'épée et si elle ne crachait pas autant de sang. Merlin retira Excalibur d'un geste brutal, faisant tomber Emma à la renverse. Elle fut ratrappée de justesse par Janna qui la posa délicatement sur le sol. Regina se précipita vers elles, et s'agenouilla auprès de sa sauveuse.

— Emma, pourquoi ? Pleurait la reine.

— Regina ? Tu… dois partir… tu dois penser à Henri et…

— Ne dis pas ça, pas sans toi.

Janna restant à côté pleurait elle aussi.

— Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, dit l'enfant.

— Non, gamine, tu… tu as fais ce qu'il fallait.

Les Charmants, Henri, Arthur et Kira arrivèrent à ce moment là, et tandis que les ténèbres engloutissaient Merlin d'un tourbillon de noirceur, Henri accourut vers ces deux mères et sa sœur.

— Maman !

— Henri, il faut que vous… partiez tous, dit Emma avant de tousser et de cracher du sang.

Kira et Shadow s'étaient avancés eux aussi, alors que les Charmants dans les bras l'un de l'autre voyaient leur fille perdre la vie.

— Janna, tu peux la sauver, dit la chienne.

— Moi ? Mais comment ?

— Utilise la magie qui ta permit se reconstruire Excalibur.

— Je sais pas si j'y arriverai.

— Tu peux le faire Janna, tu as ça en toi.

— Je t'en conjure, sauve notre fille, lui dit Blanche.

Janna acquiesça, et fit apparaître des flammes bleues dans ces mains. Et comme la veille, elle les posa directement sur la plaie. Tous retenaient leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que les flammes et la blessure de la sauveuse disparurent. Emma ouvrit les yeux bien vivante. Tous crièrent leur joie de la retrouver.

— Tu as réussi, dit Kira.

— Pourquoi, tu en doutais ? Demanda l'enfant.

— Bonjour la confiance, dit le chat.

— Bien sur que non, je savais qu'elle y arriverait.

— Je ne voudrai pas vous pressez, mais il faut s'enfuir, dit David.

— Allez-y, dit Arthur, je vais le retenir.

Arthur avait récupéré l'épée que Merlin avait laissé tomber en absorbant les ténèbres.

— Vous en êtes sure ?

— Je dois payer pour mes pêchés. Partez !

Alors qu'Henri et Janna aidaient Emma à se relever, Regina usa de sa magie pour tous les transporter hors du château. Janna lança une boule de feu dans le ciel pour prévenir les autres que leur mission était accompli.

— C'est le signal ! On se replit cria Robin.

Les valides aidèrent les blessés, tandis que Maléfique se changea en dragon et transporta Tink et ceux qui avaient péri. Quand tous eurent passé la porte, Emma la referma, alors que Janna et Regina une boule de feu dans chaque main la réduisirent en cendre. Les blessés furent immédiatement transportés à l'hôpital, tandis que Robin et ces compagnons partirent enterrer leurs morts. Quant aux autres ils allèrent tous chez Granny. Au final, il ne restait plus que les Charmants, Emma, Henri, Regina, Janna et ces deux amis dans la maison du sorcier. Regina les regarda tous un par un.

— Merci, leur dit-elle tout simplement les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu aurai fait la même chose pour nous, dit Henri avant de la prendre dans ces bras.

— C'est une victoire qui se fête, dit David.

— Tous au Granny's, chantonna Blanche.

Et tous prirent la direction du restaurant pour célébrer le retour de la reine et de la sauveuse.

* * *

et voilà c'est fini ! non je plaisante l'aventure n'est pas terminé et il reste encore plusieurs chapitres, et je sais qu'on m'en voudrais si je ne mettais pas nos deux héroïnes préférées ensembles. je vous retrouve donc bientôt pour le chapitre 10.


	10. Chapter 11

salut tous le monde voici le chapitre 10. bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Tout le monde était au Granny's pour fêter la victoire. Seule les Joyeux compagnons et les blessés manquaient à l'appel. Chacun entonnait le chant de la victoire un verre à la main. Et quand le groupe des Charmants entra à leur tour dans le restaurant, ils furent acceuillit par des accolades et des acclamations en tout genre. Quand ce fut le tour de Regina de rentrer dans le restaurant, tous scandaient son nom. Elle était touché de voir à quel point les avis avaient changés sur elle. Archie vint à sa rencontre pour la prendre dans ces bras.

— Regina, je suis heureux de vous voir, lui dit-il.

— Moi aussi docteur Hopper.

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle se retrouva avec un verre à la main, sûrement Scarlett, qui même si elle ne travaillait pas ce soir là, avait du servir un peu tout le monde. Regina regardait les visages souriant qu'elle aurait volontiers effacer par un sort ou arrachage de cœur il y a encore quelques temps. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse de se retrouver parmi eux. C'était sa famille. Aussi quand elle se plaça devant le bar et qu'elle tinta son verre avec un couvert qui traînait par là, tous stoppèrent leur conversation pour se tourner vers elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de long discourt. Chacun d'entre vous sait à quel point je déteste m'ouvrir aux autres ou me sentir faible. Mais c'est en toute humilité que je me tiens devant et vous dis merci à tous. Merci d'être venue me chercher, merci d'avoir risqué votre vie pour la mienne et merci de m'avoir pardonné. Je ne mérite pas tant de sacrifice après tout le mal que je vous ai fait, alors merci encore d'être venue à mon secours.

Suite à son discourt, un silence s'installa, avant que Leroy ne tape dans ses mains pour applaudir. Il fut suivit par Emma, Henri et Janna qui elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Blanche quant à elle, prit son ancienne belle mère dans ses bras pour un câlin que lui rendit chaleureusement Regina.

— Regina, on est tous heureux de vous avoir parmi nous, commença le docteur Hopper. Et je pense parler au nom de tous ici présent pour dire que c'est à nous de vous dire merci. Combien de fois vous nous avez sauvés ? Je parle tout d'abord de quand vous vouliez vous sacrifier pour sauver la ville de sa destruction.

— Où quand Peter Pan nous avait coincé dans l'arbre des regrets, dit Emma.

— Quand la méchante sorcière nous a attaqués, ajouta Leroy.

— Quand vous nous avez sortit du chapeau du sorcier, dit la fée bleu.

— Quand tu as pris le risque d'infiltré le gang des sorcières pour déjouer les plan de Rumplestilskin, dit Blanche.

— Et quand tu t'es sacrifier pour me sauver, fini Henri.

La reine regarda son fils tendrement avant de le prendre dans ces bras. Janna aurait volontiers rajouté les nombreuses fois où sa mère l'avait sauvé, mais elle ne dit rien, personne ne se souvenait d'elle et de sa filiation avec Regina, mis à part Emma et Henri. Elle regarda la scène avec nostalgie et envie. Emma le remarqua et vint la voir.

— Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

— Oui ça va, je suis contente qu'on ait réussi à la sauver.

— En parlant de ça, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. Alors merci, gamine.

— T'aurai fais pareil pour moi.

— Ça c'est clair, mais merci tout de même.

— De rien.

— Tu sais je n'ai pas oublié notre marché.

— Quel marché ?

— Tu sais, quand je t'ai demandé de m'aider à me débarrasser du Dark One.

— Ah oui, tu m'as dis que tu m'aiderai à aller à Storybrooke si je t'aidai à t'en libérer.

— C'est exact, tu as honoré ta part du marché, à moi d'honorer la mienne.

— Mais tu la fais, je suis à Storybrooke.

— J'ai promis à Regina que je l'aiderai à avoir sa fin heureuse, alors je pense qu'en t'aidant à retrouver ces souvenirs, je tiendrais la promesse que je lui ai faite et celle que je t'ai faite également.

— Tu ferai ça ? Je veux dire, tu vas vraiment m'aider ?

— Oui, et je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de nous prêter main forte.

— Qui ça ?

— Ton grand frère, dit Emma en montrant Henri de la tête. Henri s'avança vers elles à ce moment là et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère.

— De quoi vous parlez toutes les deux ? Questionna-t-il.

— On parlait d'une nouvelle opération, et on s'est dit que tu pourrai nous aider, lui dit Emma.

— Super, j'adore les opérations secrètes, et ça consiste en quoi ?

— On va aider Janna à récupérer les souvenirs que Regina a perdue. T'es des nôtres ? Lui demanda la sauveuse.

— Bien sure que j'en suis, je ne recule jamais devant une mission secrète, dit-il tout sourire.

— Merci Henri, dit la jeune fille.

— De rien, mais il faut lui trouver un nom de code. Qu'est qu'on va choisir ?

— « L'Opération éléphant », trouva Emma.

— Parfait, l'opération éléphant peut commencer.

— Vous êtes étrange tous les deux, rit la jeune fille.

— Au fait, tu m'as promit un truc, avant qu'on parte à Camelot, lui dit Henri.

— C'est vrai, et je tiens toujours mes promesses, lui dit Janna.

— Mais pas ce soir, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit gamin.

— Quoi ? Oh non, s'il te plaît encore un peu.

— Emma à raison, Henri. Il est tard, tu ne dois prendre de mauvaises habitudes quand tu reprendras l'école, dit Regina quand elle les avait rejoints. Janna en voyant sa mère s'approcher d'elle, se fit toute petite, le remarquant Emma prit les devants.

— Regina, je tiens à te présenter une de tes sauveuse, voici Janna.

Regina se mit accroupi pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant.

— Je suis enchantée Janna, je tiens à te remercier de ton aide, c'était très courageux de ta part d'affronter ce sorcier, lui dit doucement la reine pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant.

— Je vous en prie, Majesté.

—Appel-moi Regina. Mais dis-moi, d'où te viens ton prénom ?

— Euh… c'est ma mère qui l'a choisi, lui répondit la jeune fille.

— Ah oui ? Comment s'appel…commença à demander Regina, mais Emma la coupa :

— Regina ?

— Mlle Swan j'étais en train de parler !

— Mlle Swan ? Vraiment Regina ?

— Emma, se reprit la mairesse, j'étais en train de parler.

— Euh oui désolé.

— C'est bon que voulais-tu me dire ?

Emma la prit à part, s'éloignant des enfants.

— Comme tu le sais, Janna ne viens pas de Storybrooke et elle n'a personne sur qui compter à part nous.

— Où veux-tu en venir Emma ? S'impatienta Regina.

— Et bien je me disais que tu pourrai peut-être la prendre chez toi en attendant de lui trouver un foyer.

Regina réfléchit à la demande de la sauveuse et acquiesça, après tout elle le lui devait bien, et la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir de parents. Qui plus est, elle s'entendait bien avec Henri. Elle les regarda chuchoter dans leur coin, ils avaient l'air complice tous les deux, comme un frère et une sœur. Elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'elle voyait. Et aussi, la jeune fille l'intriguait, elle était sure de l'avoir déjà vu avant, mais ne se souvenait pas où, ni dans quelle circonstance. Alors elle se dit que si elle voulait le découvrir, quoi de mieux que l'avoir près d'elle.

— C'est d'accord, dit finalement celle-ci. Mais à une condition.

— Laquelle ? Demanda Emma suspicieuse.

— Je voudrais qu'Henri revienne vivre chez moi, et toi aussi.

— Moi ? Pourquoi ?

— J'y ai réfléchit il y a quelque temps déjà, tu disais rechercher un appartement pour toi et Henri, mais tu n'as rien trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, mais avec tout les événements, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de chercher.

— Je voudrais retrouver mon fils, mais je sais que ça peut être compliqué, et si tu prends un appartement, nous serons obligés de nous le partager. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Henri soit obligé de faire la navette entre chez moi et ton appartement. C'est pourquoi, je me suis dis que la meilleur idée serait que l'on vive tous les trois au même endroit. Et quoi de mieux que le manoir du maire ? Il y a assez de chambre pour tous les quatre, et aussi tu t'entends bien avec Janna d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

— C'est vrai, c'est une gamine génial, sourit Emma.

— Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?

— Tu es sure qu'on va s'entendre ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, on en était à vouloir s'entre-tuer, alors.

— On a qu'a faire un essaie, et si ça se passe mal, alors tu pourras toujours chercher un appartement, et je t'aiderai à en trouver un, je connais bien le maire de cette ville, argumenta Regina.

— Tu as tout prévu hein ? S'amusa Emma.

— En effet j'ai eu du temps pour ça, dit-elle en repensant à sa captivité.

Emma fit mine de réfléchir, faisant exprès de faire patienter Regina, puis finalement donna son accord.

— Parfait, allons le dire aux enfants.

Puis toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers Henri et Janna qui étaient en grande conversation. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler en les voyants arriver.

— Les enfants, commença Emma, on a quelque chose à vous dire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Henri.

— Et bien, continua Regina, je voulais proposer à Janna si elle voulait venir vivre à la maison.

— Vous êtes sure ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, vous savez j'ai l'habitude de dormir dans la forêt, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis il y a Kira et Shadow, je ne veux pas les laisser.

— Il n'en est pas question, si je te le propose, c'est que j'en ai envie, et ne t'en fait pas pour tes amis, il y a largement la place. Alors tu es d'accord ?

— Dis oui, lui dit Henri.

— C'est d'accord, dit Janna en souriant de toute ces dents.

— Il y a autre chose encore, Emma va venir vivre à la maison elle aussi.

— Sérieux ?

— Eh ouais gamin, ta mère va devoir me supporter tous les jours maintenant.

— C'est génial !

— Bon si tout le monde est d'accord alors on peut rentrer !

— D'accord pourquoi ? Demanda Blanche qui venait s'immiscer dans la conversation.

— Janna et moi allons vivre chez Regina, lui dit Emma.

— Ah oui ?

Regina était gêné qu'Emma lâche ça comme ça, elle s'attendait maintenant à ce que Blanche s'offusque que sa fille préfère vivre chez elle, plutôt que chez ces parents, aussi elle clarifia la situation pour tempérer les ardeurs des charmants qui pourraient penser que la méchante reine ait de vils desseins envers leur progéniture.

— Ceci est temporaire, en attendant qu'elle trouve un appartement, n'est-ce pas Emma ?

— Euh oui, dit Emma sentant le regard insistant de la mairesse.

— C'est très généreux de ta part Regina, dit simplement Blanche.

— Ben nous on va y aller, dit Emma à sa mère.

— Déjà ? Dit Blanche déçu.

— Oui la journée à été longue et on est tous fatigué, mais on se voit demain ?

Regina alla voir les enfants pour leur dire que c'était l'heure et tous les quatre accompagné de Kira et Shadow partirent rejoindre la demeure de la reine.

À l'autre bout de la ville, dans la maison du sorcier, une ombre sortie des cendres qui jonchaient le sol de la demeure. Elle se matérialisa en forme humaine, pour finalement devenir le nouveau Ténébreux. Merlin était là et comptait bien se venger.

Sur le chemin de la maison Mills, Kira s'arrêta levant la tête et huma l'air. La voyant faire, Janna s'arrêta également.

— Ça ne va pas Kira ?

— Je sens quelque chose d'étrange.

— Ah oui ?

— Ce n'est rien, cette ville est nouvelle pour moi, ça doit venir de là.

Puis elles continuèrent à avancer, ne se doutant pas que le sorcier était de retour.

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, Janna était gêné. Elle ne savait comment se comporter, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à vivre en communauté, préférant la solitude. Regina également n'en menait pas large, mis à part Henri, personne n'avait jamais vécu avec elle dans le manoir. Alors deux personnes d'un coup, plus deux animaux ? Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter, aussi elle intima Henri de faire visiter la demeure à Janna, et de lui montrer la chambre à côté de la sienne.

— Euh en fait elle la déjà visité hier, dit Henri.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, Majes…euh Regina, Henri à bien voulut nous offrir l'hospitalité hier quand nous sommes arrivés, dit honteusement la jeune fille.

— Il a bien fait, la rassura Regina.

— Bon tu viens, dit Henri à la jeune fille.

Puis tous les deux montèrent les escaliers menant aux chambres, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes seules, Kira et Shadow ayant investi le jardin quelques minutes plus tôt. Emma dansait d'un pied à l'autre, les mains dans les poches, elle attendait que Regina lui dise ou fasse quelque pour l'inviter à s'asseoir ou lui dire d'aller se coucher.

— Tu veux boire un dernier verre ? Lui proposa finalement celle-ci.

— Avec plaisir, lui répondit Emma.

Elles s'installèrent dans le petit salon et Regina leur servit un verre de cidre. S'installant à côté d'elle, Regina fit tinter son verre contre celui de la sauveuse pour trinquer avant d'en boire une gorgée. Un silence confortable s'installa, que la mairesse brisa au bout de quelques minutes.

— Je voulais te dire merci Emma.

— Tu l'as déjà fait, lui dit la sauveuse.

— Je voulais parler de ton sacrifice, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, alors merci Emma, lui dit la reine en lui prenant la main et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Emma lui rendit son regard, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Regina.

— Je le pensais, tu sais ? Lui dit Emma.

— Quoi donc ?

— Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Regina. Tu mérites ta fin heureuse, et je ferais tout pour que tu l'obtiennes.

Regina fut touché par les paroles de son amie, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit autant d'émotions en si peu de temps. Elle toujours si froide, était de nouveau la jeune fille qui se cachait dans les écuries avec son amant Daniel. Et ça lui faisait du bien, de ne plus penser à une quelconque vengeance. Aussi quand une larme coula sur sa joue et que la sauveuse vint la recueillir avec son pouce, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux.

Deux heures plus tard, elles étaient toujours là à discuter. Regina lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé en son absence et Emma son emprisonnement dans l'ancienne cage du ténébreux et sa rencontre avec Janna.

— Dis m'en plus sur elle, d'où est-ce qu'elle vient ? Lui demanda Regina.

— Euh ben euh…tu sais je pense que c'est à elle de t'en parler, tenta d'esquiver Emma.

— Tu ne veux pas m'en parler c'est ça ?

— Non, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

— Très bien, bon je vais me coucher.

— Regina !

— Bonne nuit, Mlle Swan.

Dire que la soirée avait si bien commencé, mais Emma ne savait pas quoi dire sans trahir le secret de la jeune fille.

— Et merde !

Le lendemain, la journée était bien entamée, quand Regina rejoignit Robin à son campement. L'homme des bois était en train de jouer avec son fils Roland et n'avait pas vu la jeune femme arrivée. Ce n'est seulement que quand elle se plaça en face d'eux, qu'il la remarqua.

— Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, lui dit la jeune femme.

— Je vais bien, tu sais c'est surtout dure pour Roland. Après sa mère, c'est Petit Jean et Tuck.

— Je sais, je suis désolé. Je voulais aussi te remercier d'être venu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier soir.

—Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, mais je devais être là pour eux.

—Je comprends.

Regina s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ces bras, mais le voleur fit un pas en arrière.

—Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna la jeune femme.

— Je suis désolé, je dois être honnête avec toi, lui dit-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— Quand tu étais absente, j'étais désespéré, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Et Zelena elle…

— Elle quoi ? Commença à s'énerver Regina.

— Elle était là, elle m'a écouté et…on a…

— Couché ensemble ? Encore ?

— Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Regina pardonne moi.

— J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

Alors que Robin essayait de la rattraper, Regina disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

De son côté, Emma n'était pas en reste, elle était allé au port pour voir le pirate et le confronter de sa soudaine lâcheté. Ces parents lui avaient raconté son comportement pendant son absence et Henri lui avait rapporté sa confrontation avec Regina. Elle était bien décidée à avoir des explications. Elle arriva sur le ponton où était amarré le Jolly Roger et monta sur le bateau. Elle le trouva assis par terre contre le mât du navire, en train de vider une bouteille de rhum. Quand il la vit, il se leva tant bien que mal et s'avança vers elle, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage.

— Amour, je suis content de te voir.

— Ah oui ?

— Pourquoi tu en doutais ?

— Après ce que l'on m'a raconté, oui.

— Je vois que la reine s'est empressée de médire à mon sujet.

— Regina ne m'a rien dit du tout, et je n'ai pas eu besoin des autres pour constaté ton absence pendant la bataille contre Merlin.

— Je ne dois rien à sa Majesté, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais venu pour elle.

— Tu vois ? C'est ça le problème Killian, comment je peux te faire confiance et rester avec toi si tu n'es pas là quand j'en ai le plus besoin ?

— Quoi ? T'es en train de me jeter ?

— Franchement je crois qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu à jeter, lui dit-elle avant de se retourner pour partir.

— Tu fais une grossière erreur ma jolie, lui cria le pirate, quand tu reviendras, je ne serais peut-être plus disponible.

Emma ne lui répondit pas, il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

— Sale garce ! Souffla-t-il.

Le soir même, alors que toute la petite famille était en train de manger autour de la table de la salle à manger, Henri et Janna remarquèrent que leurs deux mères étaient perdues dans leur pensée. Depuis le début du repas, elles n'avaient pas dit un mot, laissant aux enfants le soin de faire la conversation. Quand ils partirent tous les deux se coucher, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Regina lui proposa un verre pour finir cette soirée. Assises comme la veille, elles sirotaient leur cidre, quand Emma prit la parole :

— J'ai rompu avec Killian aujourd'hui.

— Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

— Rien, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui, alors j'ai préféré en finir.

— Je suis désolé, lui dit doucement la mairesse. Si ça peut te consoler, Robin et moi c'est terminée également.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Il m'a avoué avoir couché avec Zelena pendant ma captivité.

— Le salaud ! Je suis désolé Regina, tu mérite beaucoup mieux qu'un mec infidèle.

— Et toi, tu mérite mieux qu'un alcoolique manchot incapable d'être présent pour toi.

Toutes les deux se sourirent et trinquèrent à leur nouveau célibat.

Alors que dehors, Merlin les espionnait par la fenêtre.

— Amuses-toi bien, ma douce reine, car quand j'en aurai fini avec tout ceux que tu aime, tu me supplieras de te reprendre à mes côtés.

* * *

et voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 11. n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.


	11. Chapter 12

salut tout le monde, voici le Chapitre 11. il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. bonne lecture.

* * *

Au matin, Regina se réveilla de bonne heure, comme à son habitude. Elle trouva Janna dans la cuisine, qui s'évertuait à préparer un petit déjeuné copieux pour tout le monde.

— Bonjour, dit la reine.

— Bonjour, lui répondit la jeune fille. Vous avez faim ?

— C'est toi qui à préparé tout ça ?

— Oui, je voulais vous remercier de votre hospitalité.

— Ce n'est rien voyons, tu n'as pas à me remercier, mais c'est gentil de ta part.

— Ça me fait plaisir.

— Tu es une jeune fille surprenante, lui dit Regina. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

— Oui, bien sure.

— Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré toi et moi ? J'ai l'impression de te connaître, mais je ne m'en rappel pas.

— Vous avez sans doute connu ma mère adoptive, c'est pour ça.

— Ah oui ? Qui est-ce ?

— Elle s'appelait Evelyn, mais elle est morte depuis longtemps.

— J'ai effectivement connu une femme de ce nom, mais c'était il y a plus de 30 ans, bien avant que je lance la malédiction.

— Je suis plus vieille que ce qu'il n'y paraît.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, j'ai un cœur de dragon, c'est pour ça. Je ne vieilli pas.

Après une courte pose, Regina reprit :

— Ta mère, était une vieille amie, que j'affectionnais. Comment est-elle morte ?

— Notre village a été attaqué par des orges, elle est morte en me protégeant.

À ce souvenir, Janna perdit son sourire, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Regina fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, elle prit l'enfant dans ces bras pour la consoler.

— Je suis désolé, c'était une femme bien.

— Et une mère formidable.

Puis, après avoir essuyé ces joues humides, Janna s'activa pour finir de préparer le petit déjeuné, aidé de Regina. Emma qui devait reprendre ces fonctions de shérif, les rejoignit une heure plus tard.

— Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle.

Regina voyant la tenue d'Emma, un boxer et un débardeur qui ne cachaient pas grand-chose, rougit, avant de reprendre Emma sur sa tenue.

— Tu aurais pus t'habiller.

— Quoi ? C'est pas comme si j'étais complètement à poil, lui répondit l'intéressé.

— Ce n'est pas une tenue à mettre devant les enfants. Et je te prierai de surveiller ton langage.

— Je suis sure qu'elle a entendue ou dit bien pire, n'est-ce pas gamine ?

— Tu as faim Emma ? J'ai préparé des Pancakes pomme cannelle, comme tu m'as montré dans la Forêt Enchantée, tenta de changer de sujet la jeune fille.

— T'essayerai pas de me prendre par les sentiments pour éviter de répondre à ma question ?

— Pas du tout ! Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

—N'oublie pas que je sais quand on me ment.

— Qui est-ce qui ment ? Demanda Henri encore endormi.

Il vint embrasser ces deux mères, et fini par Janna. Celle-ci fut surprise, de cette marque d'affection, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il s'installa sur l'îlot central de la cuisine et attaqua les pancakes. Tous autour d'une table bien garnie, Janna se mit à rêver que cela soit toujours comme ça. Sa mère, son frère et Emma bien sure, comme une vraie famille. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle trouve les souvenirs perdus de sa mère. Heureusement aujourd'hui elle avait deux alliés. La nuit dernière, alors que Regina et Emma pensaient qu'ils étaient endormis, Janna était allé rejoindre Henri dans sa chambre, pour lui raconter son histoire. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit éveillée.

 _La veille à Storybrooke._

 _Henri était resté silencieux quelques minutes après le récit de la jeune fille. Il essayait d_ _'_ _assimiler tout ce qu_ _'_ _elle lui avait raconté. Il n_ _'_ _arrivait pas à imaginer ce que sa mère avait subi. C_ _'_ _était injuste ! Sans qu_ _'_ _il s_ _'_ _en rende compte, des larmes s_ _'_ _échappèrent de ces yeux pour rouler sur ces joues._

— _Henri, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste, lui dit la jeune fille._

— _C_ _'est rien, la rassura-t-il. Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant._

 _Puis il se leva du lit pour aller chercher quelque chose sur son bureau, il revint avec un livre dont la couverture marron reflétait les mots « Once upon a time ». Il se réinstalla à côté de la jeune fille._

— _Ce livre, commença-t-il, raconte les faits tels que nous les connaissons. C_ _'est l'ancien Auteur qui l'a écrit, mais il a joué avec le destin, et il a raconté ce qu'il voulait. Il montre Regina que comme la méchante reine, sans mentionner sa vie d'avant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi l'auteur, et je veux rétablir la vérité. Raconter ce qu'il c'est réellement passé. Est-ce que tu m'aideras ?_

— _Bien sur, moi aussi je veux que les gens sachent qui était vraiment Regina._

 _C_ _'est ainsi que pendant une grande partie de la nuit, pendant qu'Henri prenait des notes, Janna lui raconta ce qu'elle savait de la vie leur mère, ainsi que les évenements qui c'étaient produits tel qu'elle s'en souvenait._

Revenant au moment présent, Janna se depêcha de finir son petit déjeuné. Emma lui avait promit qu'ils commenceraient les recherches après son service. Pendant qu'elle serait au poste, Henri emmènerait Janna faire une visite de la ville, et ensuite, ils iraient directement dans la maison du sorcier pour écrire l'histoire de leur mère. Regina quant à elle, irait à la mairie pour finir les dossiers qui s'amassaient sur son bureau depuis plusieurs semaines.

Et pendant plusieurs jours, une routine s'installa dans la maison des Swan-Mills, comme aimait l'appeler Henri. Pendant que leurs mères travaillaient, les deux enfants, accompagnés de Kira et Shadow allaient dans la maison de Merlin, afin de réécrire l'histoire. Pendant que Janna racontait - non sans quelques commentaires sarcastiques de la part du chat - son histoire, Henri lui écrivait. Après ça, ils rejoignaient Emma au Granny's, pour déjeuné et partaient faire le tour des endroits où Ingrid aurait pu cacher les souvenirs de Regina. Mais après avoir fouillé sa maison, son magasin, son camion et même sa cachette dans les bois, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvés.

— Peut-être que ce n'est pas à Storybrooke, tout simplement, suggéra Henri.

— Oui, mais où alors ? Désépera Emma.

— Pourquoi pas à Arendelle ? Proposa Janna.

— Pas bête, t'es fûté gamine.

—Ça reste à prouver, lança Shadow.

— Et voilà c'est repartit, se lamenta Kira.

— T'es juste jaloux de mon génie, rétorqua Janna.

— Jaloux, moi ? Tu veux rire j'espère. Il est impossible que je sois jaloux d'une personne qui a essayé de tuer une Hydre en lui tranchant la tête.

— Hé, c'est arrivé qu'une fois, et je l'ai battu au finale.

— Après douze têtes lui ayant poussées sur le corps, il est pas étonnant qu'elle se soit fatiguée, la pauvre bête, dit Shadow d'un air désolé.

— La pauvre bête ? Elle a failli me bouffer.

— Tu aurais dû la laisser faire, elle serait morte plus tôt.

— Vous avez fini, oui ? Les gronda Kira.

— Désolé ! Dirent-ils tous les deux honteusement.

Emma et Henri qui avaient assistés à l'échange, riaient. Car au fond, ils savaient que même s'ils se disputaient souvent, tous les deux s'adoraient. Leurs piques incessantes n'était qu'un moyen de se prouver leur affection l'un à l'autre.

Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison du maire. Elle avait préparé des lasagnes pour leur repas du soir. Après avoir mangé et débarrassé, ils allèrent tous dans le salon pour passer un moment agréable au coin du feu. Installé devant la cheminée, Shadow dormait paisiblement, alors que Kira se faisait cajoler par Regina. Henri et Janna avaient investi la console et jouaient, sous l'œil attendrit de leur deux mères. Depuis une semaine, c'était comme ça que se passait leur soirée. Tous assis au coin du feu, ils parlaient, jouaient à des jeux de société, ou tout simplement restaient là, chacun vaquant à ces occupations. Et quand les enfants allaient se coucher, Emma et Regina partageaient un dernier verre et discutaient de choses et d'autres. Elles s'étaient considérablement rapprochées, au point qu'elles s'autorisaient des gestes tendres l'une envers l'autre. Elles parlaient beaucoup de leur vie passée, et se consolaient mutuellement quand venait les sujtes délicats, comme la mort de Daniel ou la vie à l'orphelinat. En revanche, le matin, Regina se le reservait rien que pour la jeune fille. Janna et elle se retrouvaient une heure avant que toute la famille se réveille, et parlaient de chose et d'autre. Janna aimait ces moments là, cela lui rappelait l'époque où elles habitaient ensemble au château. Regina quant à elle, se surprit à aimer de plus en plus la jeune fille, au point de désirer que cet enfant soit le sien.

Et alors que tout semblait calme, que la vie à Storybrooke était de nouveau paisible, sans mauvais sort, ni méchants pour perturber la tranquilité des habitants, Merlin décida de passer à l'action.

Henri et Janna marchaient tranquillement dans la grande rue. Ils avaient quittés la demeure du sorcier plus tôt pour rejoindre le Granny's, afin de convenir d'un plan pour aller à Arendelle sans que Regina ne pose trop de question. Mais alors qu'ils allaient renter dans le restaurant, Henri disparut dans un nuage de fumée et réapparut au milieu de la route alors qu'un camion s'approchait à grande vitesse. Janna fut la première à réagir. Voyant son frère en danger, elle fonça vers lui, mais eu juste le temps de le pousser hors de la trajectoir du camion avant de se faire percuter de plein fouet.

— JANNA ! Cria le jeune garçon.

Alerté par les cris, les quelques clients du Granny's se précipitèrent dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Emma qui venait d'arriver avec sa coccinelle jaune, courut vers son fils qui avait rejoint Janna gisant au sol. La jeune fille était couchée face contre terre et ne bougait plus. Emma la retourna délicatement et prit son pouls, elle constata que la jeune fille respirait encore et souffla de soulagement. Plus loin, Merlin regardait la scène un sourire satisfait sur le visage, mais le perda vite quand il vit la jeune fille reprendre conscience.

— Reste tranquille, gamine. Une ambulance arrive.

— Non, ça va. Je vais bien.

— Comment est-ce possible ? Tu devrais être morte ! Dit le sorcier.

Alors que tout le monde regardait le sorcier avec effroi, Regina, prévenue par Scarlett apparut par magie, entre Merlin et sa famille, faisant barrage.

— Ma tendre et douce reine, tu es venue assister à la mort de tes enfants ?

— Je suis venu te tuer, lui répondit-elle faisait apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

Un combat s'engagea entre l'ancienne méchante reine et le nouveau Ténébreux. Merlin étant plus puissant qu'avant prit vite le dessus sur la reine, dont la magie faiblissait à chaque instant. Voyant sa mère en mauvaise posture, Janna fonça sur le magicien, sans qu'Emma ne puisse l'en empêcher. Même le Ténébreux dû reconnaître que l'enfant était un redoutable adversaire. Elle ne lui laissait aucun répit, l'attaquant sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'atteindre pour lui asséner un coup de poing en plein visage. Car même si sa magie était puissante, sa force physique l'était d'autant plus. Merlin fut projeté à plusieurs mètres suite au coup que lui avait porté la jeune fille, et n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'elle continua les attaques, pleine de rage. Mais, la condition de Dark One faisait que les coups n'avaient pas grand effets et Merlin réussit à bloquer la jeune fille. La tenant par la gorge, le sorcier ricanait.

— Cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper.

Janna essayait de se débattre sous les yeux impuissants des spectateurs, alors, Emma décida d'intervenir, mais fut empêché par Regina.

— Arrête, ta magie pourrait la blesser.

— Mais il faut l'aider, plaida Emma.

— Je sais, je vais me livrer, dit la reine.

— Non, maman.

— Regina, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tenta de la convaincre Emma.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est moi qu'il veut.

— Il y a forcement un autre moyen.

— Non, et tu le sais, je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un d'autre payer à ma place.

Alors qu'Emma essayait de la retenir, Regina la paralysa et s'avança vers le magicien.

— Laisse-la, c'est moi que tu veux ? Alors viens me chercher.

Janna avait du mal à respirer. Alors qu'elle allait bientôt manquer de souffle et s'évanouir, elle entendit sa mère dire au magicien de la prendre à sa place.

— Non, pu-t-elle prononcer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Regina vit celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre fille perdre connaissance et alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre afin de lui porter secours, une vague de magie sortie du corps de l'enfant. Merlin qui la tenait toujours vit avec stupéfaction son corps s'embraser de flammes multicolores et ces yeux changer de couleur pour devenir rouge. Et quand elle parla, ce n'est pas sa voix qu'il entendit, mais un grognement rauque.

— _Tu ne gagneras pas sorcier._

— Qui es-tu ?

— _Quelqu_ _'un que tu n'as pas réussi à détruire._

— C'est-ce qu'on va voir, dit le sorcier avant de plongé sa main dans le corps de Janna pour en extraire le cœur du dragon.

— Non, cria Regina.

Le magicien laissa tomber la jeune fille par terre. Tenant fermement le cœur enflammé du dragon, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir.

Regina, Emma et Henri accoururent vers elle, s'assurant que la jeune fille n'avait rien, mais la magie de la reine des neige autrefois contenue recommençait à faire son œuvre.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Regina.

— Maman, Janna a eu le cœur gelé par la reine des neiges il y a 30 ans, c'est pour ça.

— Regina, il faut l'emmené à l'abri.

Regina transporta tout le monde dans son caveau, et installa la jeune fille confortablement, avant de prendre son cœur afin de le protéger du sort. Emma avait appelé ces parents pour les prévenir de la situation. Elle savait que le seul moyen de sauver l'enfant, c'était soit récupérer son cœur de dragon, soit un baisé d'amour véritable, et pour cela, il fallait à tout prix que Regina récupère ces souvenirs.

— Maman, on doit aller à Arendelle, dit Henri, suivant les pensées de sa mère.

— Oui mais comment ? On a détruit la porte, et la seule qui aurait pu nous emmener là bas, n'est pas en état.

— Nous on peut vous y emmener, dit Kira.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, on peut emprunter une porte que Janna a déjà utilisée, et il se trouve qu'elle est allée à Arendelle justement.

— Super, on y va alors.

— Je ne vois en quoi aller là bas aidera Janna à aller mieux, il faut qu'on retrouve son cœur, dit Regina.

— Regina, fais moi confiance.

— Je ne veux pas la laisser.

— Elle ne sera pas seule, intervint Blanche qui venait de rentrer avec Charmant. On reste avec elle.

— Bien, Kira et Shadow emmenez nous à Arendelle.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. je vous retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 12. n'hésitez pas à commenter et merci de me suivre.


	12. Chapter 13

salut tous le monde, voici le Chapitre 12, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Tous étaient réuni dans la grande rue, là où quelques heures plus tôt le sorcier avait tenté de tuer Henri. Heureusement, grâce à l'intervention de Janna, le jeune garçon allait bien. Mais maintenant, c'était elle qui été en danger, et la reine ferai tout pour la sauver. C'est ainsi que Regina, Emma, Henri, Shadow et Kira se retrouvèrent devant la grande horloge, là où Janna était apparut. Kira et Shadow avaient ouvert un portail qui les mènerai à Arendelle. Blanche et David, leur avaient promit qu'ils prendraient soin de la jeune fille, et qu'elle serait constamment surveillé, c'était la condition pour que Regina accepte de partir. Après les derniers au revoir, ils traversèrent le portail, laissant derrière eux les Charmants.

Arendelle.

Elsa et Anna arrangeaient les derniers préparatifs de la fête en l'honneur de l'annonce de la venue d'un nouveau membre de la famille royale. Le matin même, Anna avait annoncé à sa sœur qu'elle attendait un heureux événement. Et donc pour marquer le coup, quoi de mieux qu'une fête pour annoncer au royaume qu'un petit prince ou une petite princesse allait bientôt naître. C'est sur ces pensées joyeuses, qu'un garde arriva en courant :

— Majesté ! Des intrus aux portes du château, ils ont utilisés de la magie.

— Ne faites rien sans que je sois là, averti la reine.

— Bien Majesté.

— Reste là, dit Elsa à sa sœur.

— Quoi ? Non, je veux être là pour toi.

— Tu l'es déjà, mais tu dois penser au bébé, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger.

Puis Elsa partie sans attendre de réponse.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés au royaume d'Arendelle, que des gardes les encerclèrent, pointant leurs armes.

— Ne bougez plus, cria l'un d'eux.

— On ne veut pas se battre, tenta Emma. On est venue voir Elsa, la reine.

— La reine n'accorde pas son attention aux intrus.

— Emma, on n'a pas le temps de parlementer avec eux, Henri mets-toi au milieu, dit Regina une boule de feu dans la main.

Les gardes s'avancèrent prêt à les abattre quand une voix s'éleva:

— Ça suffit !

Alors, tous les gardes abaissèrent leurs armes et reculèrent pour laisser passer:

— Elsa ! Dit Emma.

— Gardes ! Ce sont mes amis, je vous ordonne de les laisser.

— À vos ordres !

— Vous avez entendu la reine ? Laissez passer, dit Shadow. Nous sommes ces amis.

— Je ne crois pas qu'elle parlait de nous, lui dit Kira.

Le petit groupe suivit donc Elsa à l'intérieur du château. Passé les portes, Elsa se retourna pour les prendre dans ces bras.

— Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, leur dit-elle.

— Moi aussi, dit Emma.

— On est tous content de vous voir, mais on n'a pas le temps pour se faire des couettes, dit Regina agacé.

— Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Elsa.

Emma lui raconta alors les derniers événements et la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient. Elsa les emmena jusque dans la salle où se trouvait sa sœur, qui vint les accueillir chaleureusement.

— Elsa, je peux te parler seule à seule ?

— Bien sure, viens, dit la reine.

Une fois seules, Emma lui raconta les faits que Regina ignorait.

— Elle a une fille ?

— Mais elle ne s'en souvient pas, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, Ingrid lui a enlevée ces souvenirs, on doit les récupérer pour sauver Janna.

—Bien sur, on va commencer par sa chambre, c'est là qu'elle avait caché l'urne dans laquelle j'ai était enfermé.

— Merci Elsa.

— Je t'en prie, je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'aider à mon tour.

C'est ainsi, que tous se retrouvèrent à fouiller chaque recoin de la chambre qu'avait partagé Ingrid avec ses sœurs. Mais au bout de deux heures de recherche, ils n'avaient une fois de plus rien trouvé. Henri, Kira et Shadow étaient avec Anna pour fouiller d'autres pièces du château susceptible de cacher ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais c'était un grand château et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Dans la bibliothèque, Henri trouva un attrape rêve dans un coffre et allait le remettre en place, quand Shadow l'interpella.

— Attends ! Ça peut nous servir, pour trouver ce que l'on cherche, dit le chat.

— Bien joué Shadow ! S'étonna Kira.

— Vu ta tête, on dirai que tu doute de mes capacités, se vexa le chat.

— Pas du tout, se défendit la chienne.

— J'amène ça à mes mère, dit Henri en sortant de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il les retrouva dans le grenier, suivit de Kira et Shadow qui se disputaient toujours.

— Henri, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Regina.

— Oui, ça, dit-il en leur montrant l'attrape rêve.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi un attrape rêve peut nous être utile, gamin.

— Non, Henri a raison. Avec ça, on peut voir ce qu'a fait la reine des neiges, dit Regina. Puis elle prit son fils dans ces bras. Bravo mon chéri.

— Hé, c'est moi qui ai trouvé l'idée, s'offusqua Shadow.

— Bien joué, boule de poil, dit Emma en lui frottant le crâne avec son poing.

— Comment ça fonctionne ? Interrogea Elsa.

— Il faut se trouver au dernier endroit du château où elle était.

— La salle à manger, dit Anna.

Tous alors allèrent dans la salle à manger, où Anna et Christoff s'étaient réveillés après 30 ans de congélation.

— Et maintenant ? Demanda Emma.

— Maintenant on regarde ce que cette pimbêche des glaces a fait.

Regina leva le bras tenant l'attrape rêve, et passa son autre main devant, faisant apparaître des images d'abord floues puis de plus en plus distinctes. On y voyait Ingrid se disputant avec Rumplestilskin après qu'elle ai congelé tout le royaume. Celle-ci disparut après dans un nuage de fumée. Il leur avait été impossible de comprend ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, car malheureusement les images ne venaient pas avec le son.

— Et merde ! Cria Regina de frustration. On ne peut pas savoir où cette garce est allé.

— Pas sûr, je peux peut-être retrouver sa piste, si je suis l'odeur de sa magie, dit Kira.

— Parfait ! Ne perdons pas de temps.

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas y aller ce soir, les lieux ne sont pas sûrs la nuit tombée, leur dit Elsa.

— Je m'en fiche, dit Regina. Je n'attendrai pas le lendemain pour sauver cet enfant, la moindre minute de perdue et elle peut mourir. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque.

— Majesté, si je puis me permettre, si vous mourrez dans ces montagnes vous ne risquerai plus rien, parce que vous serai morte, lui dit Anna.

— Regina, réfléchis, on a plus de chance de sauver la gamine si on reste tous ensemble, lui dit Emma.

— Très bien, je vais attendre demain, dit la reine après un moment de réflexion.

Pendant ce temps à Storybrooke.

Blanche était assise dans un fauteuil à côté de Janna et veillait sur elle. La jeune fille endormie semblait paisible, mis à part qu'elle était complètement gelé. Cela faisait déjà 3 heures qu'elle était assise là à attendre sans rien dire, sans bouger, juste à regarder cette petite fille qui avait sauvé la vie de sa fille.

— Je ne t'ai même pas remercié d'avoir sauvé Emma, dit Blanche plus pour elle-même que pour l'enfant. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

Elle se promit à elle-même que quand la jeune fille serait remise sur pied, car elle savait que Regina, Emma et Henri y arriveraient, elle remercierai l'enfant comme il se doit. Mais pour le moment la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre.

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans la maison du sorcier, Merlin était en colère. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'écraser le cœur du dragon sans succès. Il avait alors tenté de lui jeter des sorts, mais rien, il avait même utilisé Excalibur, mais au lieu de l'abîmer, le cœur semblait se renforcer. Alors fou de rage, il l'avait balancé à travers la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à aller le ramasser, quand une voix sortie de nulle part :

— _Je te l_ _'ai dis sorcier, tu ne pourras pas me détruire._

Merlin prit le cœur dans sa main et le pressa de toutes ses forces avant de dire.

— Je trouverai bien un moyen de te réduire en poussière.

— _Tu ne comprends pas, pendant 30 ans j_ _'ai habité le corps d'une enfant pleine de courage. Son amour et sa détermination m'ont protégé, je suis plus fort que jamais. Tu échoueras sorcier car tu es incapable de compassion._

— Je suis le Dark One, je suis le plus puissant dans ce monde.

— _Et pourtant, tu n_ _'arrives pas à écraser un simple cœur._

— Ferme-la ! Cria le magicien, plein de hargne.

Arendelle.

Il faisait nuit, et tout le monde était endormie. Tous sauf Regina qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ressassait sans cesse les derniers événements, en se disant qu'elle aurait pu faire plus. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, comment pourrait-elle protégé ceux qu'elle aime, si elle n'est même pas capable de se protégé elle-même. Car elle s'avait que tout ce qui était arrivé été de sa faute, si Janna était entre la vie et la mort, c'est parce qu'elle avait voulu la protéger. Si l'enfant ne s'en sortait pas, elle ne sait pas si elle pourrait continuer à vivre normalement. Il était indéniable qu'elle et l'enfant avaient une grande complicité, elles s'entendaient à merveille, et Regina l'aimait énormément. Elle se promena ainsi dans les jardins du château, plongée dans ces pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Emma l'avait rejointe. Elle sursauta quand la sauveuse s'adressa à elle :

— Tu n'arrive pas à dormir toi non plus ?

— Non.

— Regina, on va la sauver, lui assura Emma.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Emma ? Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance, mais tu ne m'a pas dis ce qu'on est venue chercher ici.

— Un moyen de sauver Janna.

— On aurait eu plus de chance en récupérant son cœur.

— Et on aurait fait quoi ? Merlin est plus puissant que nous, et maintenant il est le Dark One. Si ça se trouve, il a déjà écrasé le cœur du dragon.

— Pas la peine de me rappeler que c'est de ma faute, je le sais déjà, dit la reine avec amertume.

— Je n'ai jamais dis ça, et je ne le pense pas non plus.

— Pourtant c'est la vérité, j'ai été incapable de la protéger comme j'ai été incapable de te protéger toi. Tu es devenue le Dark One par ma faute, tout est de ma faute.

Regina mit sa tête dans ces mains et éclata en sanglot. Emma avait le cœur brisé de la voir ainsi, il était rare de voir la reine aussi vulnérable, aussi elle la prit dans ces bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Depuis une semaine qu'elles vivaient sous le même toit, Emma avait pu constater à quel point cette femme n'était pas la même personne qu'elle montrait au reste du monde. Elle était douce et gentille avec les enfants, et drôle avec elle. Emma aimait particulièrement quand Regina la taquinait, c'était un trait de son caractère qu'elle avait découvert en vivant avec elle, et elle adorait ça. Sans compter que c'était vraiment une belle femme, surtout quand elle souriait. Emma se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à avoir de drôle de pensées concernant la mairesse, mais cela lui plaisait, elle aimait s'imaginer dans plusieurs années, elles deux, avec Henri et Janna formant une famille unie.

Regina s'était calmée, elle avait maintenant sa tête dans le cou de la sauveuse et respirait son parfum. Bizarrement, elle se sentait bien mieux quand elle respirait le parfum d'Emma, elle l'assimilait souvent au confort et à la sécurité. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle leva la tête et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de la sauveuse, juste doucement, comme un effleurement à peine perceptible, mais qui suffit à Emma pour lui faire battre son cœur à une vitesse affolante. Et alors que Regina allait s'écarter, Emma la retint en mettant une main dans ces cheveux et approfondit le baisé. C'était à la fois doux et passionnelle. Elles s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Finalement, Regina mit fin à leur baisé, manquant de souffle, mais resta le front collé à celui de la sauveuse.

— Merci, Emma.

Emma quant à elle, était chamboulé, elle n'avait jamais était embrassé de la sorte, jamais aucun baisé ne lui avait fait ressentir autant d'émotion contradictoire, la peur, le doute, l'ivresse, l'envie, la joie, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais une chose était sure, si son cœur continuait à tambouriner comme ça dans sa poitrine, elle finirait par faire une crise cardiaque. Elle continuait de caresser les cheveux de la reine, de sa reine ! Parce qu'elle le savait aujourd'hui, après ce baisé, elle ne pourrait plus la quitter. Elle avait déjà ressentit de forte émotions en sa présence, mais jamais comme ça.

— Emma ?

— Oui ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas si je pourrai dormir seule ce soir, est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi, cette nuit ?

Sans répondre, la sauveuse se leva, et tendit la main pour que la reine la prenne, et l'emmena dans sa propre chambre. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sous la couette et c'est naturellement qu'elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Regina se réveilla dans les bras d'Emma. Celle-ci, dormait paisiblement, ce qui fit sourire la reine. Elle ressemblait tellement à Henri à cet instant que cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Tout doucement elle lui caressa le visage, lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, et vint lui poser délicatement un baisé sur le front. Ensuite elle se leva sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie. Elle alla retrouver Elsa dans la salle à mangé pour planifier leur excursion dans la montagne. Elle retrouva la reine, qui déjeunait en compagnie d'Anna de Christoff et d'un bonhomme de neige ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

— Bonjour je m'appel Olaf et j'adore les câlin, lui répondit-il.

Regina s'écarta de sa trajectoire alors que celui-ci s'avançait vers elle les bras grand ouvert.

— C'est Olaf, cru bon de préciser Anna.

— Il va nous accompagné, dit Christoff.

— En quoi un nain des neiges peut nous être utile ? Demanda Regina.

— Je ne suis pas un nain, je suis un bonhomme de neige, lui dit Olaf.

À ce moment là, Kira et Shadow entrèrent avec Henri. En voyant la chienne, Olaf dit :

— Je crois que je suis amoureux.

— Décidément tu les attires, pouffa Shadow.

En effet, la pauvre chienne devait constamment repousser les avances de Pongo, le chien du docteur Hopper, celui-ci dès qu'il la voyait lui courrait après et essayait tant bien que mal de s'accoupler avec elle. La dernière fois lui avait valu un magistral coup de patte de la part de la chienne.

— Bonjour, je m'appel Olaf, et vous Mlle, c'est comment votre petit nom ? Demanda-t-il à la chienne.

— Faut reconnaître que ce cornet de glace ambulant est plus civilisé, il te demande ton nom avant de te… mais le chat n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kira lui mettait une patte sur la gueule pour l'empêcher de parler.

— Bonjour tout le monde, dit Emma qui venait de rentrer dans la salle à manger. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Olaf venir vers elle pour lui faire un câlin, qu'elle esquiva non sans un air de dégoût sur le visage. Elle se plaça derrière Regina, se servant d'elle comme bouclier.

— Auriez-vous peur d'un petit bonhomme de neige, Mlle Swan ? Se moqua Regina.

— C'est comme les clowns je les ai en horreur.

— Bon comme tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer, les interrompit Elsa.

L'heure qui suivit fut consacré aux préparatifs, tous étaient équipés en conséquence. Et c'est accompagné de Christoff, Swen et Olaf, que Regina, Emma, Kira et Shadow partirent. Henri avait voulu les accompagnés, mais Regina avait été ferme, aussi celui-ci resta avec Elsa et Anna.

Kira humait l'air, suivant la piste de la magie de la reine des neiges, alors que Regina la suivait de près avec le Dreamcatcher. Emma vint marcher à côté d'elle.

— On va parler de ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? Demanda-t-elle essoufflé.

— Plus tard Emma, pour l'instant je veux me concentrer exclusivement sur Janna.

— Ok, quand on aura sauvé la gamine, on parlera.

— D'accord, lui sourit la reine.

Leur périple dura plusieurs heures, et s'acheva devant l'entrée d'une grotte.

— C'est ici, dit Kira. La magie résiduelle s'arrête là.

— Comme vous êtes intelligente, lui dit Olaf un sourire niai collé sur son visage.

Shadow fit semblant de vomir, alors qu'Emma et Regina s'avançaient à l'intérieure de la grotte. Regina regarda à l'intérieur de l'attrape rêve, on pouvait y voir Ingrid cachant certains objets dans un trou dans le sol. Emma alla vérifier et trouva une pierre violette certainement les souvenirs de Regina.

— Qu'Est-ce que tu as découvert ? Lui demanda la reine.

— Ce qui va nous permettre de sauvé Janna, lui répondit-elle.

— Emma, on a fait tout ce chemin pour des souvenirs ?

Emma savait que le moment était venu de révéler à Regina ce qu'elle savait. Aussi, elle intima aux autres de les laisser seules, elles devaient parler.

— Regina, promet moi que tu ne m'interrompras pas !

— Emma !

— Promet-le !

— Bien, je te le promets, lui dit la reine en levant la main droite.

Emma prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

— Si je te dis que ces souvenirs peuvent la sauver, c'est parce que ce sont les tiens. Ingrid les a prit parce qu'elle voulait que tu lance le sort noir. Elle ta fait oublier Janna.

Regina ne comprenait pas, où voulait-elle en venir ? Mais elle continua à l'écouter sans l'interrompre, comme promit.

— Tu te souviens quand tu me disais que tu te sentais proche de Janna, comme si tu l'avais toujours connu ? Regina acquiesça. Et si c'était le cas ? Regina, qu'Est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais eu Janna dans ta vie avant de jeter la malédiction ?

— Où veux-tu en venir, Emma ? S'impatienta la reine.

Pesant ces mots, Emma regarda la reine droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

— Janna est ta fille.

* * *

et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, ne m'en voulez pas pour la fin, mais j'aime faire patienter ! on se retrouve bientôt pour le Chapitre 13.


	13. Chapter 14

salut tout le monde voici le Chapitre 13, désolé pour ce retard, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié. bonne lecture.

* * *

Regina regarda Emma comme si celle-ci était un extraterrestre, elle se demandait si elle l'avait bien entendu.

— Pardon Emma pendant un moment j'ai cru t'entendre dire que Janna était ma fille.

— Tu m'as bien entendu, et au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Emma, même si j'aimerai vraiment que cet enfant soit le mien, je m'en souviendrai si j'avais enfanté.

— Justement non tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, Ingrid te les a volé, mais maintenant tu peux les récupérer et sauver ta fille.

Regina regardait le caillou que lui tendait Emma. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle hésitait à le prendre, sachant que c'était surement le seul moyen de sauver l'enfant. Elle avait peur, et si cela ne marchait pas ? Si l'enfant mourrai tout de même ? Elle ne supporterai pas la perte d'un enfant. Mais Emma avait raison, il fallait quand même qu'elle essaye, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle lui prit la pierre des mains, et libéra les souvenirs de sa magie. Un flot d'images lui traversa l'esprit, des souvenirs d'elle et de Janna lui revinrent en mémoire. Comme la première fois qu'elle avait tenu l'enfant dans ces bras.

 _Regina était fatigué, elle avait passé plus de douze heures à pousser, comme la sage-femme le lui avait dit, et finalement au bout d_ _'un ultime poussée, elle avait mit au monde son enfant._

— _C_ _'est une fille, lui dit l'accoucheuse. Elle vint lui déposer l'enfant dans les bras, et partit pour lui laissé un peu d'intimité. Regina regardait sa fille amoureusement, elle était si petite, si fragile, mais tellement magnifique. Elle pleura de bonheur, tout en caressant doucement la tête de l'enfant._

— _Je t_ _'aime tellement, lui dit-elle. Janna, comme ma grand-mère, c'est comme ça que je veux t'appeler._

— _Comme c_ _'est touchant, dit une voix froide._

— _Mère ? Que faites-vous là ?_

— _Voyons ma fille, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je n_ _'étais pas au courant ? Une mère sait tout._

— _Mère, s_ _'il vous plait…_

— _Non, ne pense même pas garder cette bâtarde, débarrasse t_ _'en, si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi-même, lui dit Cora avant de sortir, laissant Regina anéanti._

— Regina ? Appela la sauveuse. Depuis cinq minutes, la reine était prostrée, entourant ces jambes de ces bras, tenant fermement la pierre dans ces mains, elle pleurait. Emma s'inquiétait, alors elle accroupi devant elle et l'obligea à lever la tête.

— Ça va ?

— Je l'ai abandonné, deux fois.

— Regina, écoutes moi, tu l'as abandonnée pour la sauver, elle m'a tout raconté.

— Tu le savais, et tu ne m'a rien dit ?

— Je n'avais pas le choix, elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire.

— Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner ? Continua Regina sans prendre en compte ce que lui a dit la sauveuse.

— Elle ne t'en a jamais voulu, au contraire, elle t'aime de tout son cœur, elle n'a jamais abandonné l'idée de te retrouver, alors ne culpabilise pas, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Regina la regarda dans les yeux pour y déceler un quelconque mensonge, mais n'y vit que de la sincérité. Emma l'aida à se relever et elles sortirent de la grotte. Les autres qui les attendaient à l'extérieur se retournèrent à leur venue, Kira et Shadow les regardaient comme s'ils s'attendaient à quelque chose.

— Je sais qui elle est, dit simplement Regina. La chienne soupira de soulagement, tandis que Regina se tournait vers Emma. Allons récupérer notre fils et retournons à Storybrooke.

— On y va, lui répondit la sauveuse.

Le chemin du retour fut plus rapide qu'à l'allé, mais tout autant silencieux. Chacun était plongé dans ces pensées, Regina encore plus que les autres, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'ils étaient arrivés devant les portes du château d'Arendelle. Henri qui attendait impatiemment leur retour vint tout de suite accueillir ces deux mères et les interrogea du regard.

\- Allé gamin, allons sauver ta petite sœur, lui dit Emma.

Le garçon sourit à ces mots, mais se tourna vers Regina inquiet.

\- Maman, je suis désolé, moi aussi je le savais, mais je ne t'ai rien dit, dit-il honteux.

\- Mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, lui dit-elle un sourire affectueux sur le visage. Rentrons chez nous.

Après des adieux larmoyant de la part d'Anna et d'Olaf, et un peu plus modéré de la part d'Elsa et Kristoff, tous les cinq reprirent le portail vers Storybrooke, et atterrirent au même endroit qu'ils avaient quittés la veille. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure tardive, et sans attendre, ils prirent la direction du cimetière. Ils y retrouvèrent Blanche et Charmant qui n'avaient pas quittés le chevet de la jeune fille. Regina alla récupérer le cœur de Janna espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour sauver son enfant, et lui remit son cœur en place. Blanche allait s'interposer ne sachant pas pourquoi elle lui remettait son cœur sachant que sa pouvait la tuer, mais Emma la retint par le bras, lui demandant silencieusement de lui faire confiance. Et quand Regina embrassa l'enfant sur le front, une onde magique s'échappa d'elles, libérant l'enfant de la magie de la reine des neiges. Janna ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la reine, qui lui souriait de toutes ces dents.

— Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda celle-ci.

— J'ai faim ! Lui répondit Janna.

Regina l'aida à se mettre assise, et continua à la fixer comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit Regina.

Janna la regarda sans comprendre, elle nota les visages souriant d'Henri et d'Emma, qui part un simple signe de tête lui signifia que la sauveuse avait tenue parole. Alors Janna regarda sa mère les larmes aux yeux.

— Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

— Oui, lui répondit Regina, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage. Je suis tellement désolé, tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre seule toutes ces années. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais.

— Non, moi je ne vous en veux pas, jamais je n'ai pensé que c'était de votre faute, vous m'avez toujours protégé, et si quelqu'un est coupable, c'est la reine des neiges.

Sans un mot de plus, Janna se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, qui répondit à son étreinte sous les yeux attendrit de toute l'assemblée. Malgré l'incompréhension des charmants, tout le monde était heureux.

— Vous allez nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Blanche.

— T'inquiète grand-mère, tu vas tout comprendre d'une seconde à l'autre, lui dit Henri.

Emma prit la pierre violette et répéta ce que Regina avait fait quelques heures avant, puis, une multitude de lumières violette s'échappèrent de la pierre pour atteindre Blanche et charmant, et tout le reste de la ville.

— Regina, je suis désolé, lui dit Blanche.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être Blanche, les choses qui se sont passées, n'étaient pas de notre fait, mais maintenant que nous connaissons la vérité, nous devons l'accepter et avancer. J'ai retrouvé mon enfant c'est tout ce qui compte, dit la reine un sourire affectueux envers Janna, qui le lui rendit grandement.

— Bien, tout est bien qui fini bien, dit Shadow, mais avez-vous pensez à cet affreux sorcier ? Il va nous faire manger nos jolies fourrures je vous le rappel.

— T'inquiète Shad, dit Janna. On va lui faire bouffer ces dents.

— Langage jeune fille, lui dit la reine.

— Désolé, dit l'enfant penaude.

— Bon, si on rentrait ? Proposa Emma.

— Bonne idée, dit Blanche.

Et tous rentrèrent à leur domicile respectif. Sur le chemin, Henri et Janna marchaient devant et parlaient joyeusement.

— Au fait, faut que tu sache quelque chose, dit Henri.

— Quoi ?

— Kira à un nouveau prétendant, dit Henri amusé.

— Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

Shadow qui avait entendu les enfants parler, s'incrusta dans la conversation.

— Je peux lui dire, s'il te plait ?

— Si tu lui dis quoi que se soit, tu pourras plus jamais marcher droit, menaça Kira qui avait entendu la conversation.

— Mmmh tant pis, j'en prends le risque, dit le chat, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres (pour un chat, il est fort) un petit bonhomme de neige créé par Elsa est tombé amoureux d'elle ! Et tu aurais du voir comment il la regardait, j'ai pensé un moment qu'il allait fondre sur place. Elle a du succès la chienne.

— Kira ! Appela Janna, la chienne s'étant éloignée. Faut pas que tu le prennes mal, après tout si Shadow se moque de toi, c'est parce qu'il est jaloux, il n'a pas autant d'attention de la part des autres, mais toi, tout le monde t'aime et c'est normal, tu es génial !

— Merci Janna, je suis heureuse que tu es enfin retrouvé ta famille.

— Moi aussi, mais j'avais déjà une famille, toi et Shadow, même s'il me tape sur les nerfs parfois et que j'aimerai lui faire bouffer ces croquettes par l'autre côté de la bouche, je l'aime quand même, et toi aussi, vous avez toujours été là pour moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

— Tu es une petite humaine étrange tu sais ? Avant toi, les humains nous considéraient comme des monstres. Je n'étais seulement qu'un petit chiot quand on m'a séparé de ma famille. Les humains qui m'ont prient avec eux ne me considéraient que comme une chienne de garde. Et quand ils n'ont plus eut besoin de moi, ils m'ont tout simplement abandonné. Ils m'ont attachés à un arbre avec un bol d'eau et m'ont laissé tout simplement, comme si je n'étais rien.

— Je sais, je me souviens quand je t'ai trouvé.

— Oui, et tu sais que moi et Shadow nous ne serions plus rien si tu n'avais pas été là ?

— Kira, qu'Est-ce que tu cherche à me dire ?

— Rien de spécial, juste merci.

Arrivé dans la maison du maire, chacun alla dans sa propre chambre pour se changer. Puis, Regina leur fit des pizzas maison, et tous mangèrent dans le salon. C'était une bonne soirée où tout le monde riait, plus heureux que jamais. Mais comme toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, Regina voyant ces enfants fatigué, leur intima d'aller se coucher. Et c'est une demi-heure plus tard, qu'Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent seules dans le petit salon, afin de partager un verre.

— Bon, il me semble que nous devions parler toi et moi, dit Regina.

 _—_ Wouah, j'ai l'impression que ça te gonfle, dit Emma.

— Bien sure que non, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'i dire. On s'est embrassé, c'est tout, pas la peine d'en parler trois heures.

— Tu as peur, c'est ça ? Comprit le shérif.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

— Donc, si je recommence, tu n'auras pas peur ? Lui demanda Emma tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elles étaient à quelque centimètres l'une de l'autre, se défiant du regard, Emma allait combler l'espace les séparant quand Regina lui dit :

— Oui, j'ai peur, Emma.

— De quoi ?

— Je suis une méchante, et les méchants n'ont pas le droit à une fin heureuse, je pourrai tout perdre.

— Regina, regarde-moi, lui dit doucement Emma. Tu n'es plus une méchante, tu es Regina Mills, une mère incroyable, un maire plus que compétant, et une femme magnifique qui ferait tout pour ceux qu'elle aime. J'aime la femme que je vois en face de moi, celle qui cuisine merveilleusement bien.

— Tu es un estomac sur patte. C'est à ce demander si tu ne serais pas la mère biologique de Janna, lui dit Regina un sourire affectueux sur le visage.

— J'adore ta gamine, quand on la connait, on ne peut que l'aimer, tout comme sa mère.

— Oui mais quand j'aime quelqu'un, il lui arrive malheur, je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive Emma.

— Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes ? Lui demanda la sauveuse. Elle espérait qu'elle répondrait oui, mais Regina ne répondit pas. Elle finit par se lever.

— Il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher.

— Attends ! Regina, c'était pas une conversation ça !

Emma se leva à son tour, et rattrapa la reine qui s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers. Elle la fit pivoter et maladroitement l'embrassa. Regina d'abord surprise se laissa faire et répondit au baisé, alors qu'Emma les ramenaient dans le salon. C'était un baisé urgent, mais plein de tendresse de la part d'Emma, qui avait commencé à déboutonné le chemisier de Regina. Celle-ci la stoppa, pourtant complètement excité.

— Qu'Est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, Emma ?

— On ne fait rien de mal, on s'aime c'est tout, lui répondit la sauveuse.

— Il n'y a pas si longtemps, on était en couple, toi et moi, et maintenant on s'embrasse comme deux ados en manques.

— C'est si déplaisant pour toi ?

— Non c'est surréaliste, mais j'aime ça, lui dit Regina avec un sourire éclatant, que lui rendit Emma avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci, elle prit son temps, savourant chaque parcelle du corps de la reine, elle l'allongea sur le canapé, et défie le reste des boutons du chemisier.

— Vous êtes magnifique votre altesse, lui dit Emma avant de plongé sur la reine et de lui embrasser chaque centimètre de peau.

Cette nuit là, Emma se réveilla dans les bras de Regina et sourit de bien être. Elle n'avait jamais connue pareil bonheur et se demandait comment elle avait pu vivre toute ces années sans la chaleur de cette femme magnifique. Elle la regardait dormir, puis plongea dans le sommeil jusqu'au lendemain. Le matin, c'est Regina qui se réveilla la première. Elle se tourna vers son shérif, qui dormait sur le ventre un fin filé de bave coulait de sa bouche entre ouvertes. Regina retint un rire, devant ce spectacle plus qu'adorable et décida d'immortaliser ce moment en prenant une photo. Puis elle se leva, non sans avoir embrassé l'omoplate de la dormeuse et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour un bon café. Janna était déjà debout est avait commencé à préparer un petit déjeuné pour toute la famille. En voyant sa fille nouvellement retrouvé, Regina sentit son cœur faire un bon et ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ces bras, ce qui ne dérangea pas l'enfant, au contraire, elle avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement d'années, qu'elle en savoura chaque instant.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit la reine.

— Vous aussi mère, lui répondit l'enfant.

— Pas de mère entre nous, c'est soit maman, soit Regina, ici, les conventions sont différentes, je n'ai plus le titre de reine, mais celui de mère, et je compte bien remplir ce rôle.

— D'accord, maman ! Lui dit l'enfant un grand sourire sur le visage.

— Je vois que tu as commencé à préparer le petit déjeuné.

— Oui, je voulais faire des pancakes pour Emma, je sais qu'elle les adore. Je voulais la remercier de m'avoir permis de te retrouver, mais comme je ne savais comment, je me suis dis qu'un petit déjeuné était une bonne idée.

— Tu as raison, ça va lui faire plaisir.

Henri qui dormait paisiblement se réveilla en sentant une bonne odeur provenant surement de la cuisine. Il bailla tout en s'étirant et sortit de sa chambre en pyjama. Et alors qu'il allait descendre les escaliers, Emma sortit de la chambre de Regina.

— Maman ?

— Salut gamin, lui dit Emma ne sachant plus où se mettre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se faire griller aussi rapidement, aussi elle inventa une excuse bidon. Euh j'ai oublié un truc dans la chambre de ta mère.

— Ouais, dit-il suspicieusement.

Mais ne releva pas plus, son ventre se mettant à gargouiller, il préféra contenter son estomac plutôt que sa curiosité. Tous les deux rejoignirent la cuisine où se trouvaient comme d'habitude Janna et Regina discutant tout en préparant le petit déjeuné, au grand plaisir des deux retardataires.

— Voilà nos deux marmottes, bien dormi ? Demanda la reine tout en passant affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

— Comme un bébé, lui dit Henri.

C'est dans une ambiance familiale, qu'ils prirent leur petit déjeuné, ponctué de rire et de joie. Janna nota les regards complices et doux que se lançaient Emma et sa mère, mais Henri occupé à se remplir la panse ne remarqua rien du tout. Quelque chose a dû se passer entre elles, se dit l'enfant, elle en parlerait à Henri plus tard. Après leur repas, tous allèrent se préparer pour la journée à venir. Janna en profita pour aller voir son frère pour lui raconter se qu'elle avait remarqué chez leur deux mères.

— Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre elles ? Demanda le garçon pas très convaincu.

— J'n'en sais rien, mais toi qui les connais mieux, tu crois que c'est possible ?

— Ben c'est vrai qu'elles s'entendent beaucoup depuis quelque temps, mais de là à dire qu'elles sont ensembles, c'est un peu gros, mais j'ai vu Emma sortir de sa chambre ce matin, alors peut être.

— Ça serait génial, si elles étaient ensembles, tu ne trouve pas ?

— Si, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles le diront, il faut qu'on le découvre par nous même.

Ainsi, nos deux pseudo Cupidon tentèrent de prendre leur mères sur le fait, mais c'était comme si elles avaient une sonnette d'alarme, à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient dans une pièce où elles étaient seules, ils espéraient les trouver enlacées, mais à chaque fois ils arrivaient trop tard. Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elles se pensaient seules dans la maison, qu'Henri et Janna rentrèrent discrètement dans le salon et les trouvèrent tendrement enlacées.

— Hum hum, on ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Janna un sourire de connivence envers son frère.

— Henri, Janna ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Regina paniqué.

— On est rentré plus tôt de la bibliothèque, dit Henri.

— Ecoutez les enfants, on peut vous expliquer, tenta Emma, tout aussi paniqué que la reine.

— Ça va, on était déjà au courant pour vous deux, dit Janna, hilare.

— Ah oui ? Comment ?

— Ben vous n'êtes pas très discrètes, menti Henri.

— Ça fait une semaine qu'on le sait.

— Et vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Emma.

— On est super content pour vous, dit la jeune fille.

— C'est vrai ? Demanda Regina peu sûr d'elle, elle avait encore des doutes et des peurs par rapport à son ancien statut de méchante reine.

— On vous aime toutes les deux, et on veut que vous soyez heureuses, alors si c'est ensemble que vous l'êtes, nous on est heureux, dit Henri.

— Oui, confirma Janna, la seule chose qui compte c'est votre bonheur, on est une famille maintenant et c'est génial !

Émues les deux femmes embrassèrent leurs enfants, les appréhensions qu'elles avaient eu s'envolèrent pour laisser la place à un soulagement. Elles avaient eu peur de la réaction de leurs enfants, c'est pourquoi, elles avaient décidées d'attendre avant de leur en parler, mais au final, elles s'étaient fait des films pour rien. Après les embrassades, Henri et Janna intimèrent à leur mères de s'asseoir , ils avaient un cadeau pour Regina. Henri sortit un livre de son sac et le donna à sa mère.

— Henri, je connais déjà ce livre, dit Regina.

— Ouvre le, tu verras, lui dit le jeune garçon.

Regina s'exécuta et découvrit son histoire telle qu'elle s'était réellement passé.

— Henri, c'est magnifique ! Dit la reine les larmes aux yeux.

— C'est Janna qui m'a raconté l'histoire, je trouvais ça normal de rétablir la vérité sur toi.

Plus qu'heureuse, Regina prit ces enfants dans ces bras et les remercia de ce fabuleux cadeau. Ils se mirent tous côte à côte sur le canapé et entamèrent la lecture du livre nommé « Once upon a queen ».

* * *

et voilà pour ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 14.


	14. Chapter 15

salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 14. bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews et les follows.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, rythmée par la joie de la famille Swan-Mills, Regina et Janna apprenaient à se redécouvrir, tandis qu'Emma vivait le parfait amour avec la reine. Elle se sentait bien avec celle-ci, et s'était découvert être une grande romantique. Regina aimait les petites attentions de la part de la sauveuse, tous les jours elle se réveillait dans ces bras et ne se levait qu'après avoir obtenu les tendres faveurs du shérif, qui se faisait un plaisir de lui donner. Puis Regina se levait et partait rejoindre sa fille dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné pour toute la famille. L'odeur alléchante des pancakes et du chocolat faisait se lever les deux marmottes encore endormie à l'étage, car évidement, la sauveuse se rendormait après ces prouesses physiques. C'est comme cela que se passait les matins dans cette belle famille.

Après ça, la mairesse et le shérif prenaient leur fonction après avoir déposé les enfants à l'école, sous la surveillance de Blanche. Car oui, maintenant Janna devait aller à l'école. Celle-ci avait essayé de protester, mais Regina était resté ferme sur le sujet, sa fille devait avoir la même éducation scolaire que son fils. Contre toute attente, Janna se plaisait d'apprendre les différentes matières enseignées, et se révela être très bonne dans les matières scientifique et le sport. Pendant ce temps, Emma et David aidés de la fée bleu et Maléfique tentaient de trouver un moyen de se débarasser du sorcier. Regina quant à elle, était occupée avec ces fonctions de maire et ne pouvait leur prêter main forte que plus tard dans la journée. Emma avait essayé de l'en dissuader, mais Regina étant une femme têtu, le discourt de sa sauveuse était passé au dessus de sa tête. Et c'est par un après midi comme les autres, alors que Regina était occupé à lire et à signer des documents, que Robin vint perturber sa monotonie.

— Robin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Regina d'un ton froid.

— Bonjour Regina, puis-je te parler ?

— Maintenant que tu es là, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, souffla-t-elle d'exaspération.

Elle connaissait assez le voleur pour savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté, alors pour elle le plus simple était de se débarasser au plus vite de lui. Aussi, elle l'invita à s'asseoir non pas sur le canapé comme la dernière fois, mais en face de son burreau pour faire plus rendez-vous professionnel.

— Je t'écoute ! Lui dit-elle.

— Voilà, tout d'abord je voulais te demander pardon, j'ai commis une grave erreur et je sais qu'il te sera difficile de me faire confiance à nouveau. J'ai été égoïste et faible et je t'ai blessé, commença-t-il. Mais je sais qu'on peut surmonter ça, on peut retrouver ce que l'on a perdu.

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, Robin, si c'est mon pardon que tu es venu chercher, alors je te pardonne, coupa la reine.

Un sourire de soulagement apparu sur les traits du voleur, qu'il perdit aussitôt quand Regina reprit la parole.

— Mais il n'y a rien à surmonter, c'est fini entre nous.

— Regina, je t'aime, tenta-t-il de la convaincre avec un air de chien battu.

— Et bien il va falloir que tu t'en remette, ou fais-toi consoler par ma sœur, lui dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Puis elle se leva mettant fin à la conversation, et alla ouvrir la porte pour l'invité à sortir. Robin se leva à son tour, mais au lieu de s'en aller, il se posta en face d'elle et continua son laïus :

— Je n'abandonnerai pas Regina, je sais que toi et moi sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, la magie des fées le prouve, je…

— La magie a été truqué à cause de l'auteur, maintenant va t'en.

— Je n'y crois pas, dit Robin convaincu.

Puis il s'avança vers elle, se disant qu'un baisé pourrait la faire changer d'avis, et il la prit par surprise en l'embrassant brutalement. Regina la repoussa violement et lui administra une gifle monumental.

— Ne recommence plus jamais ça, lui dit-elle pleine de hargne.

Robin s'était reculé de plusieurs pas, dû à la force de la baffe et se tenait la joue endolorie.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Dit Emma qui venait d'arriver.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas sauveuse, dit Robin. C'est entre Regina et moi.

— Mais il n'y a plus de Regina et vous, dit le shérif en colère.

— Ça sent le sapin, plaisanta Shadow.

— Shadow, tais toi, le gronda Kira.

Henri et Janna étaient là également, et tous avaient assistés à la scène de Robin qui avait embrassé la mairesse de force et la claque qui s'en était suivie. Ils avaient tous jubilés en voyant la tête du voleur choqué de s'en être prit une, mais Emma était en colère qu'on ose toucher à la femme de sa vie.

— Ça va, Regina ? Lui demanda la sauveuse, en lui caressant doucement la joue.

— Oui ça va, lui répondit affectueusement la reine.

En voyant Emma et Regina aussi proches, Robin voulu les séparer.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Regina n'est pas à vous, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du shérif.

Celle-ci se retourna et lui coula une droite bien mérité. Robin se retrouva à terre, mais se releva bien vite, prêt à se battre à son tour, mais fut stoppé par la magie de la reine.

— Écoutes-moi bien Robin, toi et moi c'est fini, je suis avec Emma et je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et j'aime mes enfants, tous les quatre nous formons une famille parfaite et je te promets que si tu tente quoi que ce soit pour nous séparer, je t'arracherai le cœur et le réduirai en miette.

— Et nous ? On sent la litière ? Dit Shadow.

— Pardon, tous les six, se reprit la reine. Maintenant dégage !

Suite à ça, Robin partit la queue entre les jambes, laissant seule la petite famille.

— Tu vas vraiment lui arracher le cœur s'il se met en travers de notre route ? Lui demanda Emma.

— Bien sure que non, mais je n'accepterai pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi.

— Il risque de révéler à tout le monde que nous formons un couple, lui dit la sauveuse.

Emma avait peur de la réaction de la reine si effectivement tout le monde savait pour elles, elle avait peur que Regina la quitte ne supportant pas le regard des autres. Mais Regina avait également la même peur, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa sauveuse.

— Qu'importe, ça ne m'empêchera jamais de t'aimer, lui dit Regina.

— Tu penses qu'on devrait prendre les devants et l'annoncer avant qu'il ne le fasse ?

— Oui, il est temps d'arrêter de se cacher et d'avoir peur, nous formons une famille c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Bon on y va ? J'ai faim, les coupa Janna.

— Ah oui, on va au Granny's et on voulait que tu te joignes à nous, dit la sauveuse.

— C'est parfait, allons-y !

Toute la petite famille se dirigea donc vers le restaurant. Quand ils passèrent la porte, le café était remplit de clients, les Charmants étaient là également, et c'est avec un regard convenu, qu'elles décidèrent de révéler leur relation. La famille se dirigea vers la table où était Blanche et David, qui les accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

— Je suis contente de vous voir, vous vous joignez à nous ? Leur dit Blanche.

— Euh oui, mais d'abord on a quelque chose à vous dire, leur dit la sauveuse un peu moins confiante que tout à l'heure.

— On vous écoute, leur dit le prince.

Henri s'était déjà installé à table, tandis que Janna était resté auprès de sa mère prête à la défendre, si jamais la révélation ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

— Ben voilà, Regina et moi voulions vous l'annoncer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse, commença Emma.

Tous les clients du restaurant s'étaient arrêté de manger et écoutaient attentivement la sauveuse, car celle-ci s'était adressé à tout le monde. Regina quant à elle restait silencieuse, appréhendant les réactions de l'assemblée.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Blanche.

— Rien de grave, je vous assure, on voulait juste vous dire que nous sommes ensemble, déclara la sauveuse.

— Euh ça on le voit bien, dit le prince perplexe.

— Ce qu'Emma essaye de vous dire, c'est que nous formons un couple elle et moi, nous sommes amoureuse l'une de l'autre, dit la reine exaspéré de l'incompréhension des Charmants.

Et pour appuyer ces dires, elle prit la main de la sauveuse et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Un silence de plomb ponctua la révélation de la reine avant que le prince ne prenne la parole :

— Et ben il vous en a fallu du temps pour nous le dire.

— Oui c'est vrai, on commençait à s'impatienter, dit Blanche un sourire aux lèvres.

— Quoi ? Vous le saviez ? Demanda Emma.

Tout le monde commença à rire de la tête que faisait le couple.

— Bien sure qu'on le savait, dit Scarlett.

— Mais comment ? On a fait super gaffe.

— Tu rigole ? Vu comment vous vous regardez toute les deux, il était impossible de ne pas s'en rendre compte, même Blanche et David ne se regardent pas aussi niaisement, dit la louve.

— Hé, on ne se regarde pas niaisement, se vexa la princesse.

— C'est très gênant pour moi, fit la reine.

Le prince se leva pour prendre les deux femmes dans ces bras.

— Nous sommes tous très heureux pour vous, leur dit-il.

Puis il fit le tour de la salle et récupéra l'argent que lui tendaient certains clients à la mine renfrogné.

— Attendez vous avez parié sur nous ? S'offusqua la sauveuse.

— Hé moi aussi je voulais jouer, dit Shadow.

— Trop tard, dit grincheux qui avait perdu.

— Ben quoi c'est pas un drame, dit la louve qui elle aussi récupéra quelques billets.

— C'est encore plus embarrassant, dit Regina, sous le regard hilare de ces enfants.

— En tout cas, nous sommes vraiment content pour vous, dit le docteur Hopper en levant son verre.

— Au nouveau couple ! Trinquèrent joyeusement tout le monde.

— Mais en revanche, si l'une de vous fait pleurer l'autre, elle aura à faire à moi, dit le prince faussement sévère.

Une fête fut improvisée en l'honneur du couple, et ce n'est que tard le soir, que la famille retourna au manoir.

De l'autre côté de la ville au Rabbit Hole, Robin était accoudé au bar en train de boire son cinquième ou sixième verre, il ne savait plus. Il ruminait sa colère envers la sauveuse qui lui avait volé le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait. Toujours plongé dans ces pensées, il ne fit pas attention à Killian qui venait se ravitailler en rhum.

— Hé camarade, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à boire tout seul ?

— Je ne suis pas ton camarade Pirate.

— Oh là, tout doux ! Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, mais pour boire, et éventuellement pour repartir avec une ou deux jouvencelles qui voudront bien visiter mon navire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui dit le pirate.

— Ben alors vas-y et laisse moi tranquille.

— Je peux attendre encore un peu, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

— Et bien, toi et moi nous avons un point en commun, nous aimons tout les deux des femmes qui ne veulent plus de nous, on pourrait s'entre aider pour les récupérer.

— Tu n'es donc pas au courant ? Lui demanda Robin.

— Au courant de quoi ?

— Il va être dur de les récupérer, vu que ma reine et ta sauveuse sont ensemble à présent.

— Comment ça ?

— Elles sont en couple, cracha Robin dégouté.

— C'est impossible, elles se détestent, elles s'entendent seulement pour le petit prince.

— Plus maintenant, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, et Regina m'a promit de m'arracher le cœur si je tentais quoi que ce soit pour les séparer.

— A ce point là ? Mais elles ne sont pas obligées de le savoir.

— Comment ça ? Demanda Robin intéressé.

— On pourrait faire en sorte de mettre la pagaille dans leur couple sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, des petits accidents sans conséquence qui viendrait à les monter l'une contre l'autre, et quand elles seront séparées, nous serons là chacun pour consoler nos amour respectif.

— C'est faisable, réfléchit Robin.

Le pirate et le voleur se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord, et burent à leur future revanche. Mais à quelques mètres de là, Scarlett avait tout entendu grâce à son ouïe de loup. Après son service au café, elle était venue se relaxer dans son bar fétiche, et avait écouté leur conversation, s'étant étonné de les voir ensemble. Elle décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu, et partit en toute discrétion. Elle devait prévenir Emma et Regina du complot, et pour ne pas perdre de temps, elle se transforma en loup pour aller plus vite.

Arrivée devant le manoir, elle sonna et attendit sur le perron que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. C'est Emma qui lui ouvrit la porte, étonné de sa présence.

— Scarlett ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Il faut que je vous parle à toi et à Regina c'est très important.

— Très bien, entre, lui dit Emma la laissant passer.

Elle la conduisit dans le salon où se trouvait Regina qui buvait un verre de cidre, attendant que sa compagne chasse l'intrus qui les avaient interrompus.

— Mlle Lucas ? Que faites-vous là ? S'étonna Regina.

— Elle a quelque chose d'important à nous dire, lui dit Emma.

— Bien installez-vous, l'invita Regina.

— Alors, c'est quoi cette chose importante ? Demanda Emma.

— Eh bien, j'étais au Rabbit Hole comme tout les soirs après la fermeture du Granny's, j'avais besoin de décompresser avec toutes ces journées remplies, et je…

— Droit au but, Mlle Lucas ! Regina n'aimait pas que l'on tourne autour du pot.

— Oh oui, désolé, j'étais donc au Rabbit Hole, et j'ai vu Robin et Killian en train de parler. Et comme je trouvais ça bizarre, je les ai écoutés et je les ai entendus parler de vous deux.

— Mais encore ? S'impatienta Regina.

— Ils ont l'intention de vous monter l'une contre l'autre afin de vous séparer et de récupérer les restes, dit la louve d'une traite.

— Quoi ? T'es sure que tu as bien entendu ?

— Évidement je suis un loup, rappel toi.

— Les sales petits cloportes, s'emporta Regina. Je vais leur montrer ce que c'est de se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

— Regina, calme toi, tenta Emma.

— Que je me calme ? Ces deux idiots n'ont-ils donc aucune estime pour eux-mêmes, à ramper comme deux larves qu'ils sont ?

— Je sais, mais nous avons un avantage, ils ne savent pas que nous le savons, nous pouvons donc retourner la situation, et les battre à leur propre jeux. Merci Scarlett de nous avoir prévenue, on t'en doit une.

— De rien, je trouvais ça normal de vous tenir au courant, lui dit la louve.

— Oui, merci Mlle Lucas, dit Regina.

— Scarlett, lui dit la louve, je vous appelle bien Regina, alors appelez moi Scarlett, d'accord ?

— Très bien Scarlett.

Puis, toutes les trois convinrent d'un plan pour confronter les deux idiots, comme les appelaient maintenant Regina, elles avaient convenues d'attendre quelques jours pour mettre leur plan à exécution, et aussi de mettre d'autres personnes dans la confidence, ainsi Henri et Janna firent parti du plan, et Granny's aussi.

C'est ainsi, que pendant plusieurs jours, Regina et Emma faisaient semblant de se disputer quand elles apercevaient Robin ou Killian au coin d'une rue, où même encore au Granny's. En voyant leur sourire satisfait, Regina avait failli faire capoter leur plan à de nombreuse reprises, mais Emma arrivait toujours à l'en dissuader.

Au bout de cinq jours, Killian vit Henri et Janna s'amuser ensemble et décida de les rejoindre.

— Hé moussaillons ! On s'amuse bien ?

— Ouais, on voulait quitter le manoir quelques heures, dit le jeune garçon.

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

— Nos mères n'arrêtent pas de se disputer depuis quelques jours, ça devient infernal, dit Janna.

Les enfants jouaient bien leurs rôles, Emma s'était douté que Killian ou Robin allaient se renseigner en voyant les enfants tous seuls, et c'était avec entrain qu'ils avaient acceptés de participer à cette mascarade. Évidement, il n'était pas question que leurs enfants soient réellement seuls, elles étaient cachées à quelques mètres de là. Car même si elles doutaient qu'ils puissent s'en prendre à eux, elles restaient tout de même prudentes.

— Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ?

— Ouais, c'est chiant alors on préfère sortir pour ne plus les entendre se disputer sans arrêt, fit la jeune fille.

Regina qui écoutait la conversation grâce à une manipulation magique, se fit la promesse de réprimander sa fille pour son langage.

— Et de quoi peuvent bien se quereller la reine et la sauveuse ? Demanda Hook intéressé.

— Emma a pété une durite, parce que maman lui a dit que sa relation avec Robin lui manquait, continua la jeune fille.

— Ouais, alors Emma lui a dit que si elle n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à retourner avec son pouilleux des bois, dit Henri.

— Après ça, Emma lui a dit que tu prenais mieux soin d'elle quand vous étiez ensemble. Maintenant elles font chambre à part, dit Janna désolé.

Killian jubilait, non seulement Emma et Regina allaient se séparer, mais en plus il était sûr qu'il pourrait récupérer la sauveuse avec un peu de patiente. Il laissa les enfants, et partit rejoindre Robin à son campement pour l'informer de la bonne nouvelle.

De leur côté, Janna et Henri furent rejoints par leur mères, après leur travail accompli. Les petits étaient fiers de leur prestation.

— Bien joué vous deux ! Les félicita Emma.

— Merci ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

— En revanche, jeune fille tu me feras un plaisir de surveiller ton langage la prochaine fois, la réprimanda la reine.

— C'était pour faire plus vrai, se défendit l'enfant.

— Maintenant la phase deux du plan peut commencer, dit Henri.

C'est le lendemain après midi, que la phase deux fut exécuté. La veille, chacune avaient appelée leur ancien compagnon, pour un rendez-vous au Granny's, qui serait vide de clients ce jour là. Toutes les deux s'étaient habillées de sublimes robes pour l'occasion et attendaient le signal de Scarlett pour entrer dans le restaurant. Le signal étant l'arrivé des deux protagonistes de cette mise en scène. Ils arrivèrent presque en même temps et furent surprit de se trouver là l'un et l'autre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le pirate.

— Regina m'a donné rendez-vous ici, lui dit le voleur.

— Emma m'a aussi donné rendez-vous là.

Scarlett prévint donc les filles et c'est ensembles qu'elles entrèrent dans le restaurant main dans la main.

— Amour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le pirate surprit.

— Ça ne se voit pas ? Je vais dîner avec ma compagne, lui répondit la sauveuse.

— Regina, on avait rendez-vous toi et moi, dit Robin à la reine.

— On vous a fait venir tout les deux pour une seule raison, dit Regina.

— Laquelle ?

— Pour vous montrer que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous séparer, dit Emma avant d'embrasser Regina.

— Maintenant vous allez tout les deux retourner dans votre forêt et votre épave et vous allez nous lâcher avec votre jalousie mal placée ou sinon je mettrais ma menace à exécution, dit la reine à Robin.

— Vous étiez au courant ?

— Oh oui, et même si Emma et moi venions un jour à nous séparer, ce n'est certainement pas pour retourner avec un alcoolique et clochard des bois, continua la reine. Maintenant dégagez tout les deux, nous avons réservé le restaurant pour nous deux, et nous aimerions dîner en tête à tête.

Sur ces dernière paroles, Regina ouvrit la porte du restaurant et envoya le pirate et le voleur valdinguer à l'extérieur avant de refermer la porte et de prendre Emma dans ces bras.

— J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis longtemps, dit la reine.

— Je vous aime Majesté, dit Emma avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre un peu tranquille, mais promit ça va plus bouger dans les suivants. je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 15. n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me ferais plaisir ! (je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je n'aime pas du tout Killian et Robin).


	15. Chapter 16

salut à tous, voici le chapitre 15, je vous dis bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui pensent à mettre des reviews.

* * *

Après cette histoire, on n'entendit plus parler de Robin ni de Killian pendant un bon moment. La vie reprit son cour au sein de la communauté Storybrookienne, et notamment chez les Swan-Mills, qui pouvaient enfin afficher leur bonheur aux yeux de tous. Mais avec les avantages, venaient aussi les inconvénients, en effet, maintenant que le couple «SwanQueen » était officiel, Blanche et son Charmant de prince avait décidé d'inviter toute la famille à dîner, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de la reine qui malgré sa nouvelle entente avec les Charmants, avait quand même ces limites dans le côtoyage des attributaires de l'amour véritable. Aussi elle ne se gêna pas pour en faire part à sa belle :

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous accompagner, vous pouvez y aller sans moi.

— Regina, mes parents nous ont juste invités à manger, pas condamné à mort, lui dit la sauveuse.

— Parle pour toi, je suis sûr qu'ils vont me faire un discourt de parents surprotecteur en me promettant de me brûler sur la place publique, si jamais il arrive malheur à leur petite fille chérie.

Emma sourit de la tirade de sa petite amie, car elle savait qu'elle était juste nerveuse de se retrouver devant ces parents en tant que compagne. Elle la prit dans ces bras pour la rassurer :

— Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, assura Emma.

— J'espère seulement que ta mère ne va pas nous faire un laïus sur la prévention des maladies vénériennes, fit Regina d'une moue boudeuse.

Emma éclata de rire, elle était constamment surprise de la répartie de la mairesse, mais ne s'en plaignait pas, elle avait juste hâte de connaître toutes les facettes de la reine de son cœur. Les enfants préparés, ils purent partir en direction du loft des Charmants. Évidement, Kira et Shadow faisaient parti du groupe. Shadow ayant était au préalable briefé par Regina, qui lui promit un plat de lasagne à lui tout seul, s'il s'acharnait à asticoter le couple des bisounours à chaque fois que ceux-ci s'évertuaient à montrer leur gnangnantisme habituel. Le chat ne se fit pas prier et accepta avec joie, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était récompensé à embêter le monde, et ça c'était une chose qu'il adorait faire. Ainsi donc, notre petite famille se retrouva devant la porte des Charmants attendant que ceux-ci viennent leur ouvrir. C'est Blanche qui les accueilli tout sourire :

— Bonsoir tout le monde, venez ne restez pas dehors, les invita-t-elle à entrer.

— Très jolie décoration, commença Shadow.

— Merci, dit Blanche peu habitué aux compliments sur son intérieur, surtout de la part d'un chat.

— Ça me donne envie d'y faire mes griffes et mes besoins, rajouta-t-il.

— Ben tu vas te tenir, lui dit Kira.

— J'ai dis que j'en avais envie pas que j'allai le faire !

— Désolé pour lui, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être poli, s'excusa Janna auprès de Blanche.

— C'est pas grave, dit Blanche craignant pour son mobilier.

Elle n'avait pas vu Regina qui arborait un sourire d'amusement. Cette soirée risquait d'être forte intéressante finalement. Tous s'installèrent dans le canapé, un peu gêné de la situation, personne ne savait quoi faire. Heureusement, David apporta les boissons, ce qui leur permit de s'occuper au moins les mains. La soirée avançait tranquillement entre bavardage et apéro, ponctué des piques de la part de Shadow, qui se faisait un malin plaisir à charrier le couple, en bruitant des bruits de succion quand ils s'embrassaient, ou qui chantonnait le générique de « la petite maison dans la prairie ». Au bout d'un moment, Kira n'en pouvant plus de ces pitreries le prit à part pour lui remonter les bretelles :

— Qu'Est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ?

— Moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui dit-il d'un air innocent.

— Te fiche pas de moi, t'es encore plus lourd que d'habitude.

— Je suis égale à moi-même, c'est toi qui te fais des idées.

— Arrête tout de suite, sinon je te couds la bouche, le menaça-t-elle.

Puis, ils retournèrent s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Janna s'était également étonné du comportement du chat, et appréhendait la réaction de sa mère, mais vit que celle-ci ne semblait ni en colère ni gêné, mais au contraire, elle jubilait. Elle se douta alors, qu'elle était responsable de l'acharnement soudaine de Shadow envers les Charmants, et eu la confirmation, quand celle-ci fit un clin d'œil au chat. À ces côtés, Henri et Emma avaient du mal à contenir leur fou rire à chaque fois que Shadow ouvrait la bouche, tandis que David et Blanche ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer.

— Mais j'y pense, dit soudainement Shadow. Tous se crispèrent, qu'allait-il sortir encore comme connerie. Vous êtes la belle mère de Regina maintenant, dit-il s'adressant à Blanche.

— Euh oui, dit Blanche ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Elle va pouvoir vous appeler Belle maman, sourit-il.

— Euh je préférerai qu'elle continue à m'appeler Blanche.

— Oh pourquoi ? T'appeler Belle maman ne me dérange pas moi, dit Regina.

— Bon ben nous on va y aller, dit Emma sentant la sauce monter.

Les Swan-Mills repartirent donc vers le manoir. Regina avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, pas de question sur son couple avec la sauveuse, pas de serment de père protecteur et en prime, elle avait eu droit à un divertissement grâce à son fidèle complice. Arrivé au manoir, Shadow eu droit à un blâme pour son comportement par Kira évidement mais aussi par Emma, même si celle-ci avait failli exploser de rire quand il avait demandé à Blanche si elle pétait des arcs-en-ciels quand elle allait dans les commodités. La soirée se termina, et tout le monde alla se coucher. Dans leur chambre à coucher, Emma prit Regina dans ces bras après qu'elles se soient couchées et lui demanda :

— Dis-moi, le comportement de Shadow n'aurait-il pas avoir avec la conversation que vous avez eu avant de partir chez mes parents ?

— Mmmh je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, menti Regina.

— Chérie ? R'appel toi de mon super pouvoir.

— D'accord, je plaide coupable, sourit la reine, qui s'était retourné pour faire face à la sauveuse.

— Tu es diabolique, tu le sais ça ?

— Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas facilement, mais avoue quand même que c'était drôle.

— Je l'admets, mais j'aurais quand aimé que tu m'en parle avant.

— Désolé chérie, mais j'avais peur que tu nous en empêche.

— Pourquoi ? J'aurai aimé participer moi, dit Emma avec une moue boudeuse.

— Promis la prochaine fois que j'embêterai ta mère, je te préviendrai, lui dit Regina avant de l'embrasser.

Sur cette dernière note, elles s'endormirent paisiblement et heureuses.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait à Storybrooke, Killian lui continuait de boire ruminant sa colère. Après le speech de la reine et de la sauveuse, lui et Robin étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Robin retournant à son campement, et lui sur son navire. Et depuis, il ne l'avait pas quitté à part pour aller se fournir en rhum. Il buvait jusqu'à s'écrouler par terre, et recommençait dès qu'il se réveillait. Ce soir là ne faisait pas exception, adossé contre le mât du bateau, il buvait tout en chantant une chanson de pirate. Il ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui s'approcha de lui et continua sa chanson, jusqu'à ce que l'individu se plante devant lui.

— Qui va là ? Demanda le pirate.

— Regarde-toi, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, un pauvre pirate déchu au cœur brisé. Si j'en étais capable, j'aurai de la compassion.

— T'es qui toi ?

— Mon nom est Merlin, je suppose que tu as entendu parler de moi.

— Ouais, t'es le nouveau Ténébraux… euh Ténébreux, fit le pirate.

— En effet, j'aurai une proposition à te faire, mais dans cet état tu ne sers pas à grand-chose, dit Merlin. Puis il passa sa main au dessus de Killian, le libérant de son ivresse.

— Arrf ! Ça ce n'est pas sympa camarade, gaspillé du si bon Rhum comme ça.

— Voilà maintenant que ton esprit est plus clair, nous pouvons parler.

— Qu'est-ce que le Dark One attend d'un simple pirate tel que moi ?

— J'ai besoin d'un nouvel apprenti, l'autre est mort, et je sais que tu veux te venger, alors on peut s'allier pour avoir ce que l'on désire.

— Elles m'ont humiliée, dit le pirate plein de hargne. Et on n'humilie pas Killian Jones sans en subir les conséquences. Je suis ton homme.

— Parfait, j'étais sûr que je pouvais compter sur ton cœur noirci par la haine.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

— Je veux que tu m'apporte l'enfant de la reine, celle qui a abrité le cœur du dragon, amène-la dans ma demeure.

— Ça sera un jeu d'enfant, sourit le pirate.

— Tiens, prend ceci, lui dit le magicien en lui tendant un flacon.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Dans ce monde on appel ça du chloroforme, ça l'endormira, afin que tu puisses l'emmener sans qu'elle ne se débatte, car même si elle ne possède plus le cœur du dragon, cette jeune fille reste dangereuse.

— Que comptes-tu faire d'elle quand tu l'auras ?

— Cela ne te regarde pas, fais ce que je te demande, et tu seras récompensé.

— Pas de problème Dark One, tu l'auras, lui assura Killian.

— Ne me déçois pas, termina Merlin avant de s'évaporer.

Resté seul sur le pont du Jolly Roger, Killian sourit. Il allait enfin avoir sa revanche sur cette maudite sorcière.

Le lendemain matin, alors que la famille des Swan-Mills prenait leur petit déjeuné, Killian lui était à l'extérieur, les espionnant par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il devait attendre le bon moment pour s'emparer de l'enfant, alors, il avait décidé de les surveiller pour connaître leurs habitudes. Son cœur se serra quand il vit Emma prendre Regina dans ces bras et l'embrasser. Il n'eut plus aucun doute, ni aucun remord à détruire leur bonheur.

— Tu vas me le payer ma jolie, dit-il.

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, la petite famille mangeait joyeusement en commentant la soirée de la veille. Personne ne se doutait qu'à quelques mètres de là, le pirate les observait.

— La tête qu'elle a faite, c'était trop marrant, dit Henri, en parlant de Blanche.

— Elle doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, dit Janna.

— Bon les enfants dépêchez vous ou vous serez en retard à l'école, les pressa Regina.

— Ok ! Dirent-ils tout les deux.

— Chérie, tu peux les accompagner ? J'ai un conseil d'administration ce matin, je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire, demanda Regina à Emma.

— Pas de problème, mais je veux un bisou comme récompense.

Regina s'exécuta sous l'œil des enfants ravis de voir leurs mères aussi amoureuses.

— Le côté guimauve vient des Charmants je présume, se moqua Shadow.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, où Killian surveillait sans relâche la famille sans se faire repérer évidement. Il connaissait à présent les habitudes de chacun et plus particulièrement de la jeune fille. Il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas pu se rapprocher de l'enfant, celle-ci étant toujours accompagnée par l'un ou par l'autre ou encore de ces amis à fourrures, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires du pirate. Le magicien s'impatientait également et lui avait bien fait comprendre.

— Qu'attends-tu pour me ramener l'enfant ?

— Relax camarade, ce n'est pas si facile.

— Tu as dis que se serait un jeu d'enfant, me serais-je trompé en te prenant à mes côtés ?

— Fais-moi confiance, tu l'auras, mais elle n'est pratiquement jamais seule, se défendit le pirate.

— Tu as deux jours, dépasse ce délai et tu le regretteras.

Après ça, le pirate redoubla sa surveillance sur Janna, il ne se passait pas un seul instant sans qu'il ne sache où elle se trouvait. Et ce n'est que le lendemain soir qu'il eut l'opportunité qu'il lui fallait pour kidnapper la jeune fille.

Après l'école, Henri et Janna allèrent retrouver Emma au bureau du shérif, celle-ci leur avait promit qu'elle les emmènerait manger une glace au Granny's, et quand Emma Swan fait une promesse, elle la tient toujours. Sur le chemin menant au restaurant, Emma avait appelé Regina afin qu'elle les rejoigne pour profiter d'un goûté en famille. La mairesse ne se fit pas prier, et c'est dix minutes plus tard qu'ils étaient tous attablés partageant un moment agréable agrémenté de boule de glace à la vanille avec de la sauce au chocolat pour les enfants, et un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle pour la sauveuse, Regina étant plus modéré avait juste prit un café. Il y avait très peu de monde dans le café, le temps pluvieux n'encourageant que les plus braves à affronter la pluie et surtout Granny qui était de forte méchante humeur ce jour là.

— C'est bientôt la pleine lune, l'avait excusé Scarlett.

— Ce n'est rien Mlle Lu… euh je veux dire Scarlett, cela arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous, la rassura Regina.

— Je vous apporte votre commande tout de suite.

La serveuse partie, les discutions allaient bon train, les enfants racontèrent leur journée à l'école, tandis qu'Emma racontait ces avancés dans les recherches pour vaincre Merlin.

— Au fait Maman, avait interrompu Henri dans ces explications. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt enchantée juste avant de venir ? Janna avait parlé d'un moyen de te débarrasser du Dark One juste avant que tu reviennes.

— Ah oui, ça. Ben je pensais que si j'arrivais à retrouver Morgan, elle pourrait m'aider, mais avec ce qui s'est passé après, c'était plus vraiment la peine.

— D'après Arthur, elle serait morte, dit Janna. Mais je me demande si elle l'est vraiment. Après tout, personne ne sait ce qu'il lui ai arrivé après que Kay l'ai emmené.

— Tu crois ?

— C'est fort possible, elle aurait très bien pu se cacher d'Arthur, vu que celui-ci était sous les ordres de Merlin. J'ai entendus beaucoup d'histoires quand je parcourais les mondes, elle devait certainement se cacher dans l'un d'eux.

Killian qui était à quelques pas de là, caché dans l'arrière salle avait entendu leur conversation, et s'était dit qu'il devrait en parler à Merlin. Il continua à écouter pour glaner le plus d'informations qui pourraient leur servir, quand Janna se leva de table et se dirigea dans sa direction. C'était sa chance, il ne devait pas la manquer. Il se cacha derrière la porte des toilettes, et attendit que la jeune fille ouvre celle-ci.

Janna avait mangé trop de glace et commençait à avoir mal au ventre.

— Je vais aux toilettes avait-elle dit à ces mères.

— Pense bien à te laver les mains, lui dit Regina.

— T'inquiète je le ferai.

Janna se dirigea donc vers l'arrière salle du restaurant, et quand elle passa la porte menant au cabinet, elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir qui c'était, qu'on lui collait un mouchoir sur la bouche et le nez et elle s'évanouie.

Killian emporta la jeune fille endormie sur son épaule et quitta le Granny's par la porte arrière. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas inquiété, personne n'irait le soupçonner, car il avait déplacé le Jolly Roger, faisant croire ainsi qu'il était parti définitivement.

Dans le restaurant, Emma et Regina commencèrent à s'impatienter. Cela faisait au moins dix bonnes minutes que Janna était dans les toilettes, ce qui faisait quand même beaucoup de temps pour une simple enfant.

— Je vais voir ce qu'elle fabrique, dit Emma.

La sauveuse eut comme un pressentiment en passant la porte que Janna avait emprunté quelques minutes avant et cela se confirma quand elle appela la jeune fille et qu'elle ne lui répondit pas. Pour être sûr, Emma vérifia chaque cabine en espérant la trouver, mais personne. Son intuition la conduisit vers la porte de secours, et quand elle arriva dans la petite rue, elle trouva le mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme. Sans attendre, elle déboula dans le restaurant pour avertir tout le monde et appela son père pour les futures recherches.

— C'est sûrement ce sale sorcier, dit Regina paniqué qu'on lui ai enlevé son enfant.

— Regina, il faut te calmer, on va la retrouver.

— C'est pas vrai Emma, ça recommence, on m'a encore enlevé mon enfant. Cette fois, c'était des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la reine. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle, pourtant tout allait si bien. Alerté par Emma, David et Blanche déboulèrent dans le restaurant et commencèrent à organiser les recherches. La louve se proposa de suivre la trace de l'enfant et avec l'aide de Kira, elles partirent sur sa piste.

— Qu'Est-ce qu'on attend pour aller confronter ce sorcier ? Demanda Regina.

— On a pas de preuve que ce soit lui, on ne peut débouler comme ça chez lui, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, essaya de la raisonner Emma.

— Mais bien sure que c'est lui, qui d'autre sinon, cria Regina.

— Écoute, la personne qui a fait ça à utilisé du chloroforme, tu pense vraiment qu'il en aurait eu besoin ?

— Non, mais ça peut être un complice.

— C'est possible, faut qu'on en sache plus, attendons d'abord de voir ce que Scarlett et Kira auront trouvées, d'accord ?

— C'est d'accord.

Emma la prit dans ces bras pour la réconforter, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre en attendant.

Dans la maison du sorcier, Janna avait été attaché avec les mêmes entraves que la reine. Une mesure de précaution avait dit Merlin, même s'il savait que sans le cœur du dragon, la jeune fille ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre lui. Elle était toujours endormie et Killian en avait profité pour informer le sorcier de ce qu'il avait entendu.

— Ainsi donc cette satanée princesse serait toujours en vie ?

— Ce ne sont que des suppositions, lui dit le pirate.

— Peut-être, de toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, j'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux, dit Merlin en regardant Janna.

— Qu'allez-vous faire de l'enfant ? S'enquit le pirate.

— Je te l'ai dis, ça ne te regarde pas, mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Puis ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce, et laissèrent seul l'enfant. Au milieu de la pièce, sur un socle, reposait le cœur du dragon toujours flamboyant.

— _Réveil toi, jeune enfant._

Dans ses songes, Janna entendit une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. Cette voix lui disait de se réveiller, alors elle ouvrit les yeux, et quand sa vue fût moins trouble, elle constata qu'elle était chez le sorcier et enchaîné. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais les chaînes étaient solides, et elle n'avait plus la même force qu'autrefois.

— _Cesse de bouger, lui dit une voix. T_ _es entraves puisent ta force quand tu te débats._

— Où Est-ce que tu es ? Demanda la jeune fille regardant partout autour d'elle.

— _En face de toi, lui répondit la voix._

— C'est toi ? Mais comment c'est possible que tu parles ? Tu n'es qu'un cœur.

— _C_ _'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ?_

— Ben non, mais c'est bizarre, tu ne m'as jamais parlé avant.

— _Janna écoute moi bien, le sorcier veut connaître l_ _'emplacement de la cachette de Morgane, ne lui dis jamais._

— De toute façon je ne sais pas où elle est, alors il perd son temps.

— _Quand bien même, ne lui dis rien de ce que tu sais, tu pourrais_ _…_

Mais avant que le cœur puisse finir sa phrase, Merlin entra dans la pièce.

— Tiens donc, tu es enfin réveillé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux enfoiré ?

— Quel langage dans la bouche d'un si jeune enfant, j'espère que ta langue sera aussi bien pendue quand je te poserai les questions qui me brûlent les lèvres depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

— Plutôt mourir !

— Ça viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, profite bien de tes derniers instants, lui dit-il avant de sortir.

— Mes mères vont venir te foutre ta raclée, lui cria l'enfant en retour.

Janna entendit le sorcier ricaner, puis plus rien, la maison était de nouveau silencieuse.

— Je suis dans la mouise, dit-elle.

* * *

voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. je vous retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 16.


	16. Chapter 17

bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 16, bonne lecture. merci encore pour les reviews et les favs et les follows

* * *

La piste de Janna avait conduit Kira et Scarlett vers le port. Elle s'arrêtait plus précisément à l'endroit où se trouvait le Jolly Roger. Mais évidement, le navire n'était plus là. Scarlett qui s'était transformé en louve, reprit sa forme humaine.

— C'est ici qu'était amarré le bateau de Killian, dit la louve.

— Le pirate ?

— Oui, il a dû enlever la petite pour se venger d'Emma et de Regina.

— On doit aller en informer les autres, dit Kira.

Toutes les deux rebroussèrent chemin pour retourner en ville, quand elles croisèrent le prince Eric et Ariel.

— Eric, Ariel, n'auriez vous pas vu Killian Jones dans le coin récemment ? Demanda la louve.

— Non, mais cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il est partit, il a dit qu'il voulait retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée dit Ariel.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit le prince.

— La fille de Regina a disparue, nous avons suivit sa piste jusqu'ici, et nous pensons qu'il a avoir avec sa disparition.

— C'est terrible, dit Ariel. Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?

— Prévenez nous si vous le revoyez, dit la louve.

— Comptez sur nous, dit Eric.

— Attendez ! Je peux peut être interroger les poissons pour savoir où se trouve le Jolly Roger, les interpella la sirène.

— Tu peux faire ça ?

— Oui, donnez-moi quelques minutes.

Puis la sirène s'accroupi sur le bord du ponton, et plongea une main dans l'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes, un poisson rayé bleu et jaune apparu.

— Salut Ariel, dit le poisson.

— Bonjour Polochon, tu pourrais nous aider ? Demanda Ariel.

— Bien sure, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

— Peux-tu retrouver le Jolly Roger ? C'est le bateau du capitaine Killian Jones.

— Ok ! J'en ai pas pour longtemps, attends-moi là.

Puis le poisson appelé Polochon replongea dans l'eau et fit passer le mot à toutes les créatures de l'océan. Au bout d'un certain temps, il refit surface.

— Je l'ai trouvé, dit-il fière de lui.

— Où est-il ? Demanda Kira.

— Un peu plus loin sur la côte, il est amarré au Nord près de la forêt.

— Merci Polochon, lui dit la sirène.

— De rien Ariel, à la prochaine, répondit le poisson avant de partir.

— Bon sang, il est à côté du campement de Robin, dit Scarlett.

— Il faut prévenir tout le monde, dit Kira.

— Allons-y ! Ariel, Eric, merci pour votre aide, dit la louve.

— Je t'en prie, j'espère que vous la retrouverai vite.

La louve et la chienne repartirent sans plus attendre vers le Granny's, où elles rapportèrent ce qu'elles avaient trouvées.

— Le salopard ! S'emporta Regina.

— Regina calme toi, il n'est peut-être pas dans le coup, lui dit Emma.

Mais trop tard, la reine s'était déjà évaporée.

— Elle va au campement de Robin, paniqua Blanche à l'idée que Regina puisse commettre l'irréparable.

— On y va, sinon elle va le tuer, dit Emma.

David, Blanche et Emma prirent la camionnette, Emma n'étant plus capable de se téléporter, et partirent vers la forêt.

Pendant ce temps, dans le campement de Robin des bois et de ces Joyeux compagnon, Regina aveuglé par la colère avait empoigné celui-ci par la gorge et plongé une main dans sa poitrine lui enserrant le cœur.

— Où est ma fille ?

— Regina, ne fais pas ça, suppliait le voleur sous la douleur.

— Réponds-moi espèce de vermine.

— Je te jure, je ne sais pas où elle est.

Tout autour d'eux les Joyeux compagnons braquaient arcs et arbalètes sur la reine prêt à la transpercer de leur flèches. Alors que paniqué et en pleure, Roland voyait la reine, celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère il n'y a pas si longtemps, malmener son père.

— Regina, tu fais peur à mon fils, je t'en prie, calme toi.

— Et toi tu as kidnappé ma fille, ce n'est qu'un simple retour des choses, lui cracha-t-elle pleine de rage.

La camionnette arriva au campement, et à peine garé, Emma en sortit en trombe courant vers sa reine.

— Regina, arrête, lui cria-t-elle.

— Te mêle pas de ça, Emma je vais lui faire cracher ce qu'il sait, même si je dois le dépecer en petits morceaux.

Se frayant un passage parmi les voleurs, Emma arriva tout doucement auprès de la reine qui arborait maintenant son masque de Méchante reine.

— Regina, écoute moi, ce n'est pas en le tuant qu'on retrouvera ta fille, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses, tenta de la convaincre Emma.

— Il sait où elle est, dit Regina dont les larmes de désespoirs commençaient à rouler sur ces joues.

— Non, je te le jure, jamais je ne pourrais faire du mal à un enfant, tu dois me croire.

— Regina, il te dit la vérité. Chérie, regarde moi, laisse le partir, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Cette fois, c'est Emma qui pleurait, elle ne voulait voir celle qu'elle aimait redevenir la femme froide et cruelle qu'elle était autrefois. Regina regarda Emma et ce qu'elle vit dans ces yeux lui brisa le cœur. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais de la tristesse, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire subir de peine, alors elle relâcha Robin et vint prendre sa sauveuse dans ces bras.

— Je suis désolé, chérie, pardonne moi, dit la reine.

— Ce n'est rien mon amour, je suis là, lui dit tendrement Emma tout en lui essuyant ces larmes.

— Baissez vos armes, intima Robin à ces compagnons.

— Mais elle a essayé de te tuer, s'insurgea l'un des voleurs qui pointait toujours son arbalète sur elle.

— Elle ne me fera rien, promit Robin.

Puis il s'avança prudemment vers la reine et la sauveuse, ne voulant pas les brusquer ou inciter un de ces hommes à tirer.

— Regina, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, mais je peux te promettre que je ferais tout t'aider, je sais que nous ne sommes plus en bon terme toi et moi, que j'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs, mais je veux que tu sois heureuse, même si ton bonheur est d'être avec Emma et non pas avec moi, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider à retrouver ton enfant.

— Merci, Robin, lui dit Regina.

En guise de réponse il hocha la tête, et tous ces hommes baissèrent leurs armes, voyant que leur chef n'était plus en danger.

— Comment puis-je me rendre utile ? Demanda-t-il à la sauveuse.

— Apparemment le bateau de Hook serrait amarré au nord du camp, tu sais pourquoi ?

— Je n'ai pas revu le pirate depuis la nuit où… enfin vous savez ! Alors non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là.

— Il ne t'a rien dit avant de vous quitter ?

— Non, je ne vois rien, réfléchit le voleur. Mais il était très en colère.

— Ce sale rat, ragea Regina.

— On devrait aller fouiller le bateau, fit David qui était arrivé avec Blanche.

— Bonne idée, on trouvera peut être des indices, dit Emma.

Puis tous partirent en direction de la côte au nord, où se trouvait le bateau du pirate.

Pendant ce temps, dans la demeure du sorcier, Janna était fatigué. Car malgré l'avertissement du dragon, elle essayait tout de même de se soustraire des chaînes qui la retenaient. Elle devait à tout prit empêcher ces mères de venir la secourir, mais elle était impuissante.

— ARRG ! Cria-t-elle de rage. Quand je sortirais d'ici, je te jure que je vais me le faire ce sale magicien.

— _Calme toi, je t_ _'ai dis que ces chaînes te vidaient de ta force._

— Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Quand on sait ce qu'il va leur faire.

 _Quelques heures_ _auparavant…_

 _Janna essayait de trouver une échappatoire, quelque chose qui pourrait l_ _'aider à se libérer, mais rien. Si encore elle avait le cœur du dragon, elle pourrait toujours brûler les chaînes, ou même utiliser sa force, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Alors qu'elle tentait encore une fois de tirer sur ces chaînes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Merlin et Killian._

— _Regardez qui essaye en vint se s_ _'échapper, ricana le sorcier._

— _Ferme la vieux schnock, tu ne paye rien pour attendre. Et toi le manchot, je te ferais bouffer ton crochet, leur cracha-t-elle._

— _Et bien quelle hargne, la pomme n_ _'est pas tombée bien loin de l'arbre à ce que je vois, s'amusa le pirate._

— _C_ _'est parce qu'Emma n'a pas voulu de toi, que tu fais ça ? Provoqua l'enfant. T'étais pas assez bien pour elle, pas étonnant qu'elle t'ai largué comme une loque, qui voudrait d'un pauvre alcoolo qui sent les égouts, t'es rien…_

 _Killian la fit taire en lui mettant une gifle, qui la sonna._

— _Tais-toi ou je t_ _'enfonce mon crochet dans la gorge._

— _Calme toi pirate, j_ _'ai besoin de cette enfant en vie, mais si elle réussi à te déstabiliser au point de la frapper, je me demande si elle n'a un peu raison dans le fond._

— _Je vous interdis de_ _…_

— _Tu ne m_ _'interdiras rien du tout, je suis ton maître et tu me dois obéissance._

— _Hé hé hé, on dirai que Mr le petit pirate est devenu le toutou à son papy, rigola Janna._

— _Ris autant que tu le veux jeune enfant, mais quand tu sauras ce que je réserve à ta chère famille, tu riras beaucoup moins._

— _Quoi ? Qu_ _'Est-ce que tu vas leur faire ?_

— _Oh c_ _'est simple, répondit le pirate, Merlin m'a promit de me ramener Milha ma défunte compagne._

— _On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie, pauvre abruti, le coupa Janna._

— _Peut-être, mais leurs âmes oui. Et comme Emma m_ _'a humilié, c'est son corps que j'ai choisi pour l'investir. J'aurai les deux femmes que j'ai aimées en une seule. Et Merlin compte faire pareil avec ta mère._

— _Tu ne peux pas faire ça, ça va les tuer, cria Janna._

— _Ç_ _a mets égale._

— _Quel dommage pour toi, tu vas tout perdre alors que tu viens à peine de retrouver ta mère, ajouta le sorcier._

Après un énième effort, Janna s'écroula épuisé. Elle était démoralisée, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle pleura de désespoir et de rage. Sa famille était en danger, et elle était impuissante.

— C'est de ma faute, fit-elle.

— _Ne dis pas ça, tout espoir n_ _'est pas perdu, il faut y croire._

— C'est toi qui dis ça, mais je n'ai jamais étais séparé de toi, je ne sais pas quoi faire sans tes pouvoirs.

— _On trouvera un moyen de vaincre, le mal ne gagne jamais_ , lui dit le dragon pour lui redonner un semblant d'espoir.

Dans une autre pièce de la maison, Killian et Merlin préparaient le sort permettant à l'âme de Milha de revenir sur terre.

— Bien, il reste une chose essentielle à récupérer, dit le sorcier.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Mon chapeau magique, va le récupérer.

— Mais je ne sais pas où ils l'ont cachés, ça ne sera pas aussi simple que de capturer un enfant. Qui plus est je suis supposé ne plus être à Storybrooke.

— Va leur proposer un échange, l'enfant contre le chapeau, et précise bien que seules la reine et la sauveuse doivent venir, sinon je la tuerais.

— Il y a juste un petit problème à ton plan, une fois que je leur dirais ceci, elles me tueront sur le champ.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'ai conféré un pouvoir tel qu'aucune arme ni aucune magie ne peut te tuer, tu es quasiment immortel.

— Ça, ça me plais.

— Va, moi j'ai à faire.

Puis le pirate partit un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres, car il savait qu'il allait gagner.

Sur le Jolly Roger, tous avaient fouillé chaque coin et recoin du bateau. Mais hélas, rien n'indiquait que Janna est été retenue sur le navire. Regina avait détruit la moitié du navire de frustration, lançant boule de feu sur boule de feu, jusqu'à épuisement. Emma l'avait laissé faire, car elle savait que c'était le seul moyen qu'avait sa reine d'évacuer sa colère, et elle préférait largement que ce soit sur le bateau, que sur quelqu'un.

— Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Cria une voix au loin.

— Le sale petit cloporte, cria Regina.

Killian se tenait sur les restes du Jolly Roger il souriait d'un air mesquin. Il était clair qu'il avait changé, il était redevenu ce pirate dénué de compassion, celui qui pillait et assassinait sans remord. Regina n'hésita pas une seconde, et lui lança une boule de feu en pleine face, qu'il n'essaya même pas d'esquiver.

— Non, Regina il nous le faut vivant si on veut avoir une chance de retrouver Janna, cria Emma.

La boule de feu atteignit son but, sans le blesser, c'était comme s'il avait un bouclier qui le protégeait.

— Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, comment as-tu fais ? Demanda Regina.

— C'est simple, j'ai un ami très puissant qui m'a fait ce cadeau, vous ne pouvez pas me blesser ni même me tuer.

— Un ami ? Tu travail pour le sorcier ? Questionna Emma.

— Eh oui ma jolie, j'ai changé de camp, sourit le pirate.

— Tu es tombé bien bas pour t'abaisser à ça, lui dit Emma.

— On verra bien, en attendant, j'ai un marché à vous proposer.

— Je n'ai que faire de tes marchés, rends-moi ma fille !

— Pas si vite Majesté, c'est justement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, en échange du chapeau magique bien sure.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai besoin, mais c'est la seule condition si vous voulez la revoir vivante. Ça et puis…

— Et puis quoi ?

— Vous deux seulement êtes autorisées à faire l'échange, si jamais vous ne respectez pas le deal, votre fille mourra. À plus tard très chères, dit le pirate avant de disparaître.

— Le sale enfoiré ! Cria Regina.

Suite à cette confrontation, ils repartirent tous au Granny's pour informer les autres de la situation. Regina et Emma étaient allées récupérer la boîte qui contenait le chapeau du sorcier chez les fées, et étaient sur le chemin du restaurant quand Regina s'arrêta net et s'écroula au sol en larme.

— Regina ! Fit Emma en s'accroupissant en face d'elle.

— Ça ne finira jamais Emma, je suis condamné à perdre tous ceux que j'aime.

— Regina, écoutes moi, on va la sauver, on va battre ces deux enfoirés, on va tous rentrer à la maison et fêter la victoire au Granny's avec tout le monde. Je t'en fais la promesse. Alors fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

— D'accord, lui dit doucement la reine.

Après avoir essuyé ces larmes, Regina se releva avec l'aide d'Emma et elles repartirent en direction du Granny's. Elles expliquèrent rapidement la situation, et les conditions de l'échange. Blanche n'était pas d'accord de les laisser allé seules là bas, mais elles ne lui laissèrent pas le choix, sinon c'était risquer la vie de Janna et ça il n'en était pas question.

Henri qui était présent à ce moment là était lui aussi très inquiet, il savait que c'était un piège, mais quoi qu'il dise, il savait aussi que ces mères ne reculeraient devant rien pour sauver sa sœur. Alors, il décida de les suivre discrètement au cas où il y aurait un problème. Il sortit par la porte de derrière et attendit que ces mères sortes. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de les voir partirent avec la coccinelle jaune et avec l'aide de la plume qu'il ne quittait plus, il fit apparaître un vélo, qu'il enfourcha et pédala aussi loin possible de la voiture pour qu'Emma ne le remarque pas. Il avait bien pensé à faire apparaître une voiture, mais il s'était dit que se serait trop bruyant et voyant. De toute façon, même s'il les perdait en chemin, il connaissait leur destination. Il était évident que c'était la maison du sorcier. Il les vit entrer dans la maison, et attendit quelques minutes pour faire le tour par l'arrière et rentrer à son tour par une porte dérobé qu'il avait découvert quand il avait visité les lieux. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre et il se demanda si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais il continua quand même son chemin en faisant bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit. La maison était grande, mais fort heureusement, il la connaissait comme sa poche.

De leur côté, Emma et Regina pénétrèrent dans la maison, faisant attention à ne pas se faire surprendre par le sorcier ou part le pirate. Elles fouillèrent quelques pièces, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Soudain, Regina retint le bras d'Emma car elle avait entendu des pleures.

— Tu crois que c'est elle ? Chuchota Emma.

— Je ne sais pas, mais les pleures viennes de là, lui répondit-elle en pointant une porte.

— Ok, on y va, mais attention.

Tout doucement, Emma actionna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Regina avait fait apparaître une boule de feu prête à la lancer sur tout ennemis potentiels.

— Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça, dit Merlin en éteignant la flamme dans la main de la reine. Nous vous attendions mes chères.

Sans qu'une d'elles ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Killian leur souffla une poudre au visage et elles s'évanouirent toutes les deux.

Pendant ce temps, Henri avait regardé dans chaque pièce de l'étage dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait rien trouvé ni rencontré personne. Il monta à l'étage, là où se trouvait la bibliothèque et avança toujours aussi doucement. Arrivé devant une porte, il entendit des voix, alors il plaqua son oreille contre celle-ci et écouta. Les voix n'étaient pas très nettes, mais il reconnut tout de même la voix de sa sœur qui parlait avec quelqu'un. Il continua à écouté, mais voyant que ce n'était ni la voix du sorcier ni celle de Killian, il rentra dans la pièce.

— Janna ? C'est toi ?

— Henri ! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

Le jeune garçon accourut vers sa sœur qui était enchaînée, mais ne vit personne d'autre avec elle.

— Mais avec qui tu parlais à l'instant ?

— _Avec moi, dit la voix._

Henri se retourna, mais ne vit personne, sauf un cœur enflammé, celui du dragon, supposa Henri.

— Je ne vous vois pas, dit Henri.

— C'est pas grave Henri, c'est le cœur qui parle. Mais tu tombe bien, il faut qu'on empêche nos mères de venir, c'est important, elles ne doivent pas venir ici, détache moi.

— Je fais comment ? Paniqua le jeune garçon.

— La plume Henri, utilise la plume.

Henri se tapa le front, il l'avait déjà fait pour sa mère pourtant. Il prit la plume et écrivit sur son calepin, et fit apparaître une clé qui libérerai sa sœur. Une fois les chaînes enlevées, Janna se sentit tout de suite mieux, et n'attendit pas pour prendre le cœur et le remettre dans sa poitrine.

— Bien, maintenant, allons botter quelques fesses.

— Janna, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par il ne faut pas que nos mères viennent ?

— C'est un piège, Merlin à l'intention de ramener l'âme de l'ancienne femme de Killian et de la mettre dans le corps d'Emma. S'il le fait, Emma mourra et son âme sera perdue. Je crois qu'il veut faire pareil avec Regina.

— Merde, il faut qu'on se dépêche, elles sont ici.

— Il a besoin du chapeau magique pour le faire, on a peut être une chance.

— Non, elles l'ont emmenées avec elles, c'était la seule condition pour qu'il te libère.

— C'est pas vrai, elles ne l'ont tout de même pas cru ? S'exaspéra Janna.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Henri.

— On les trouve et on sort d'ici.

— Ok !

Tout les deux coururent à travers les couloirs de la maison, ils n'avaient plus le temps pour la discrétion et à chaque obstacle, Janna le pulvérisait à l'aide de sa magie. Au bout d'un couloir, une porte apparut, mais Henri la stoppa.

— Ça sert à rien, j'ai jamais réussi à l'ouvrir, même avec la plume.

— Tu paries que j'y arrive ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle fît exploser la porte qui s'échoua en bas d'un escalier en colimaçon.

— Et voilà le travail.

Henri était impressionné par sa sœur, il l'avait déjà vu se battre, mais son assurance la rendait plus forte encore.

Alerté par les bruits, Merlin ordonna à Killian de s'occuper des intrus. Mais quand il arriva en bas des escaliers et qu'il commença à les monter, Janna déboula comme une furie et lui balança un coup de pied en plein dans les parties, ce qui assomma le pirate. Dans la salle, se trouvait Emma allongée sur une stèle et Merlin penché au-dessus d'elle qui récitait des incantations. Regina quant à elle était évanouie dans un coin de la pièce.

— Arrête ça tout de suite, cria la jeune fille.

— C'est trop tard, tu ne peux plus m'arrêter.

— Henri, occupe toi de Regina, intima-t-elle à son frère.

Et tandis qu'Henri allait réveiller sa mère, Janna fonçait sur le Magicien pour stopper la cérémonie. Elle réussi à lui subtiliser le chapeau et lui colla son poing dans la figure tellement fort, qu'il vint s'écraser lourdement sur le mur. Emma se réveilla à cet instant et se releva, elle n'était pas entravé, et elle se mit debout regardant autour d'elle.

— Emma ? Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Janna.

La blonde regarda l'enfant et lui sourit. Quelque chose cloche se dit l'enfant, puis elle percuta : Ce n'était pas Emma qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

* * *

Non je ne suis pas sadique en coupant dans un moment pareil, j'aime juste quand il y a un peu de suspense. enfin voilà sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarque même si elles sont remplies d'injures ! je vous retrouve prochainement pour le chapitre 17.


	17. Chapter 18

salut tous le monde, voici le chapitre 17, et non le 18 comme un certain guest a pu le penser, car il y a un chapitre qui n'est qu'une présentation. enfin bref, je vous dis bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs jours il pleuvait à Storybrooke. Le temps était à l'image du moral des habitants, et plus particulièrement de la famille Mills. Depuis plusieurs jours, Regina n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, elle restait prostré dans son lit à dormir ou pleurer, car c'est tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire pour le moment. Henri et Janna la voyait dépérir, et ne savaient pas quoi faire pour elle. Car Emma n'était plus là…

 _Quelques jours plus tôt, dans la maison du sorcier._

— _Emma ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Janna._

 _La blonde regarda l_ _'enfant et lui sourit. Quelque chose cloche, se dit l'enfant, puis elle percuta : ce n'était pas Emma qu'elle avait en face d'elle._

— _Non, dit Janna._

— _Qui est cette Emma ? demanda la blonde._

— _Henri, faut qu_ _'on sorte d'ici tout de suite, cria la jeune fille._

 _Henri qui soutenait du mieux possible Regina, ne se fit pas prier, il commença à monter les marches, mais Regina le stoppa._

— _Attends Henri, il faut les aider, lui dit-elle._

— _T_ _'inquiète pas maman, Janna a récupéré ces pouvoirs, elle va aider Emma._

 _De son côté, Janna ne voulait pas y croire, en face d_ _'elle, n'était plus Emma Swan. Elle avait échoué, elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver les personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur. Cette femme en face avait volé la place de sa deuxième mère. Le sorcier allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, il fallait qu'ils partent au plus vite._

— _Henri, maman, allez-vous-en !_

— _Personne n_ _'ira nulle part, dit Killian, qui venait de se réveiller._

 _Le pirate s_ _'était placé face aux escaliers, et empêchait quiconque de partir._

— _Killian ? Demanda la blonde. Est-ce bien toi ?_

 _Elle s_ _'était avancé vers lui un sourire aux lèvres et sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle l'embrassa. Regina et Henri regardèrent la scène sans rien comprendre, pourquoi Emma embrassait le pirate ?_

— _Emma, qu_ _'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda ahuri la reine._

— _Ce n_ _'est plus Emma, dit Janna, c'est l'ancienne femme de Hook._

— _Milha ? Demanda Killian._

— _Oui, mon amour, cela fait si longtemps, répondit celle-ci._

 _Pendant que Killian et Milha s_ _'embrassaient sous les yeux déboussolés de Regina et Henri, le sorcier lui s'était réveillé et comptait bien reprendre son chapeau._

— _Rends-moi mon chapeau, jeune enfant._

— _Tu rêve, si tu le veux, faudra me passer sur le corps._

— _Comme tu voudras._

 _Remarquant sa fille en danger, Regina utilisa toute ses forces pour transporter ces enfants ailleurs, avant que Merlin puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Arrivé dans la demeure de la mairesse, Regina lança un charme de protection tout autour de la maison, et s_ _'écroula de fatigue, mais surtout de tristesse. Depuis ce jour, elle ne quitta plus sa chambre._

Cinq jours après le drame, un conseil de guerre avait été mit en place par les Charmants. Tous pleuraient la disparition de la sauveuse, et réclamaient vengeance. Blanche quant à elle, était allé voir la reine à de nombreuse reprise pour l'inciter à prendre part à leur vendetta, mais à chaque fois, elle se retrouvait face à un mur, Regina ne parlait plus à personne, trop accablé par le chagrin. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception, elle descendit les escaliers du manoir et rejoignit les enfants dans le salon.

— Alors, est-ce qu'elle t'as parlé ? Demanda Henri.

— Non, elle ne répond toujours pas, répondit la princesse.

— Peut-être devriez-vous arrêter de venir constamment pour lui rabâcher sans cesse qu'elle doit redevenir la méchante reine pour venger votre fille, dit Janna en colère. Elle est assez triste comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

— Et tu crois que je ne suis pas triste, moi ? J'ai perdue ma fille, mais je ne reste pas là à me morfondre, je cherche une solution pour vaincre ce sorcier.

— Chacun a sa façon de faire son deuil, mais ce n'est pas à vous de décider pour elle, si elle doit oui ou non prendre part à cette chasse à l'homme.

— Je n'aurai pas à le faire si tu n'avais pas été là, cria Blanche.

— Grand-mère !

— Vous pensez que c'est de ma faute ?

— Tout ce que je vois, c'est que Regina à passer plus de temps à vouloir se venger pour la mort de ton père, mais qu'elle ne fait rien pour ma fille.

— Vous vous êtes jamais dit qu'elle ne voulait plus être cette femme froide et cruelle, et que lui rappeler sans cesse ce qu'elle était lui fait du mal ?

— Arrêtez, ça suffit ! Cria Henri qui voyait que ça dégénérait.

— Très bien, dit Blanche, je m'en vais, viens Henri, on s'en va.

— Non, moi je reste, je ne veux pas les laisser seules.

— Mais c'est nous ta famille désormais.

— Elles aussi, je suis désolé Grand-mère, mais je dois être là pour Janna et maman, c'est ce que voudrai Emma.

Dépité, Blanche partit rejoindre son mari, laissant seuls les deux enfants.

— Tu sais, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit, dit Henri à sa sœur.

— Mais elle a raison sur un point, c'est bien de ma faute si Emma n'est plus là.

— Non c'est faux, les responsables sont Killian et Merlin.

— Mais j'ai été leur appât, si je n'avais pas été là, elles n'auraient pas eu à venir me chercher.

— Janna, écoute moi bien, si ça n'avait pas été toi, c'est sans doute moi qu'ils auraient enlevé. Et là, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Aucun de nous ne s'en serait sorti, toi tu as sauvé maman et récupéré le chapeau.

— Le chapeau ! Cria Janna.

— Euh oui, mais pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?

— Après ce qui c'est passé, j'ai étudié pour connaître le sort que Merlin a utilisé pour ramener l'âme de la femme du pirate.

— D'accord, mais où tu veux en venir ?

— Le chapeau est la clé, c'est avec ça que Merlin a aspiré l'âme d'Emma pour la remplacer par l'âme de Milha. Normalement l'âme d'Emma aurait dû être détruite, mais comme on est arrivé avant que le rituel se termine, peut être…

— Peut-être que l'âme d'Emma est toujours là, coupa Henri.

— Oui, et si son âme est là, alors on peut inverser le sort et la ramener.

— C'est génial, viens il faut le dire à maman.

— Non attends, on ne peut pas lui dire pour le moment.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que si ça ne marche pas, ça ne fera qu'en rajouter à sa douleur, attendons de voir si au moins l'âme d'Emma est là, d'accord ?

— Tu as raison, alors, comment on fait ?

— Et bien si je ne me trompe pas, elle est coincé dans le chapeau, il faut la libérer.

— Ok, je crois savoir qu'il faut quelque chose qui lui appartient, dit Henri cherchant autour de lui un objet appartenant à sa mère.

Il partit dans l'ancienne chambre qu'elle occupait, et revint avec un collier où un cygne et une couronne faisait office de pendentif.

— Est-ce que ça te conviens ? Demanda le garçon.

— C'est parfait, maintenant, allons récupérer notre sauveuse.

— Ok, c'est quoi la suite du plan.

— C'est ça, dit la jeune fille avant de siffler à deux reprises.

Kira et Shadow apparurent devant eux et questionnèrent les enfants de leur présence. Janna expliqua la situation et leur plan pour récupérer l'âme d'Emma.

— Attends, quoi ? Tu ne m'a rien dis sur cette partie là, dit Henri.

— On a pas le choix, Emma ne pourra pas revenir d'elle-même, il faut la guider, et ce n'est seulement que si je vais moi-même à l'intérieur que je pourrais le faire.

— Mais comment ? Tu vas te perdre toi aussi.

— Non, parce que Shadow sera avec moi, et Kira servira de point d'ancrage, toi tu dois juste garder le chapeau ouvert, c'est simple.

— Quelqu'un ma demandé mon avis à moi ? Demanda le chat.

— Tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire, le gronda la chienne.

— Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui y va dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il à celle-ci.

— Parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour reconnaître l'âme d'Emma, dit la jeune fille. T'inquiète, ça va bien se passer.

— C'est toi qui le dis.

— Bon tu es prêt Henri ?

— Oui, je crois, dit celui-ci.

Henri prit la boîte contenant le chapeau, alors que Janna et Shadow se plaçaient en face, Kira elle était à côté du garçon et attendait qu'il ouvre le portail. Au bout de quelques minutes de concentration, le chapeau s'ouvrit et aspira Janna et Shadow à l'intérieur. Alerté par les bruits et par la magie, Regina était descendue voir ce qu'il se passait, et arriva au moment où sa fille se faisait aspirer.

— Henri, cria la reine. Qu'as-tu fais ?

Elle essaya de récupérer le chapeau, mais Kira s'interposa.

— Majesté, ne faites pas ça, Henri sait ce qu'il fait.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Il y a une chance pour que l'âme de la sauveuse soit toujours là, Janna et Shadow sont partis la chercher.

Regina voyait son fils lutter pour garder le chapeau ouvert, il fallait beaucoup de concentration et de magie, et malgré le fait qu'il soit le vrai croyant, il s'épuisera vite avant que Janna ne revienne. Alors, elle se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ces bras pour lui insuffler sa propre magie. Car si effectivement Emma était toujours là, elle voulait aider ces enfants à la sauver.

Janna et Shadow atterrirent tant bien que mal sur une surface plane et froide. Tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait que le vide, mis à part les millions d'étoiles, il n'y avait rien.

— On se croirai dans l'espace, dit Janna.

— C'est pas très rassurant, dit le chat.

— Bon, c'est pas moment de flipper, il faut qu'on trouve Emma.

— Et comment ? Tu as vu cette immensité ? On va mettre des siècles à la retrouver.

— D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai pris ce collier ? C'est avec ça qu'on va la retrouver, il va nous guider jusqu'à elle.

— T'as pas besoin de moi dans ce cas, je peux y aller, dit Shadow prêt à s'en aller.

— Si j'ai besoin de toi, dit Janna en le rattrapant par la peau du cou, t'es lié à Kira et t'es le seul capable de retrouver ton chemin. Allé, fais pas ta flippette, il ne peut rien t'arriver de mal avec moi.

— Pourquoi moi ? Se plaignit-il.

Puis, guidé par le pendentif, ils marchèrent pendant des heures, ne rencontrant rien ni personne, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une sorte de temple.

— T'as vu ça ? Il est énorme ce temple, dit Janna impressionné.

— Oui, et en général, ce genre d'endroit est gardé par un monstre terrifiant qui surgit de nulle part pour dévorer le pauvre petit chat sans défense.

— Il n'y a pas de monstre, viens, Emma doit être à l'intérieur.

Janna ouvrit les lourdes portes, Shadow sur ces talons et ils avancèrent en silence dans un long couloir remplit de colonnes de pierres. Arrivé au bout, une autre porte se dressait devant eux, et quand janna s'avança pour l'ouvrir, deux statues de pierre se dressèrent pour les empêcher de passer, les menaçant de leur lance.

— Seules les âmes perdues peuvent passer, dit l'une d'elle.

— Mais j'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis je ne dérangerai pas, tenta Janna.

— Arrière, personne ne passe dans cet entre sacrée.

— Désolé les filles, mais j'ai des choses à faire, dit Janna avant de s'enflammer et d'attaquer les statues. Vas-y Shadow, je m'occupe d'elles.

— Quoi ? Tu veux que j'y aille tout seul ?

— Tu vois bien que je suis occupé là, à moins que tu préfère prendre ma place.

— Non, c'est bon j'y vais, dit celui-ci.

Pendant que Janna se battait contre les deux statues, Shadow s'immisçait à l'intérieur, constamment sur ces gardes. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais grâce à sa vision de chat, il pouvait aisément se repérer. Tout autour de lui, il y avait des centaines, voir des milliers d'âmes. Il les sentait tourmentés pour la plupart, elles devaient être là depuis très longtemps. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait toujours pas repéré celle de la sauveuse. Il se demandait si cette quête n'était pas vaine, si Emma était toujours là. Parce que pour le moment, il ne ressentait toujours pas sa présence. Mais il continua, marchant parmi ces boule de lumières, il était concentré, quand tout à coup il la ressentie. L'âme d'Emma était là, au-dessus de lui, enfermée dans une cage, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

— Super, je vais faire comment pour la libérer, moi ?

Repérant une corniche, il grimpa dessus pour se rapprocher au plus près de la cage.

— Et moi qui ai le vertige.

Il évalua la distance entre la corniche et la cage, puis il s'élança dans un bond, pour atterrir sur la cage, s'aidant de ces griffes, il se cramponna aux barreaux pour éviter toute chute qui pourrait lui être fatal. Il fit le tour jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une petite porte et planta une des ces griffes dans la serrure pour la crocheter. Il réussi à l'ouvrir, après plusieurs minutes de dure labeur.

— C'est moi le meilleur, se réjouit-il.

Puis, il aida l'âme de la sauveuse à sortir et à regagner la terre ferme, avant de s'élancer vers la sortie. Mais voyant qu'une âme voulait s'enfuir du temple, les autres se regroupèrent tout autour d'eux pour les empêcher de sortir. Ne voyant plus aucune issue, Shadow vit son heure arrivée, mais c'était sans compter sur Janna qui après un rude combat, leur créa un passage à l'aide de ces flammes. Emma et Shadow purent sortir rejoindre la jeune fille, qui les attendait pour s'enfuir.

— Bravo Shad, mais t'es sûr que c'est bien elle ?

— J'en mettrais ma patte à couper, lui assura-t-il.

L'âme d'Emma vint se coller à elle, comme pour la remercier, et Janna sentit que c'était bien Emma, car la chaleur qui s'en dégageait était la même qu'elle ressentait quand Emma Swan était encore là.

— Je propose que nous déguerpissions de cet endroit au plus vite, suggéra Shadow.

— Ok, on y va.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient partir, un tremblement se fit ressentir, et les deux statues que Janna avait explosé, se reformèrent et pointèrent leur lance dans leur direction.

— Aucune âme ne peut s'échapper du temple, vous allez le payer de votre vie.

Les étoiles qui formaient des constellations, se transformèrent en créatures plus gigantesque les unes que les autres, ainsi un scorpion, un centaure, un lion et une Hydre, firent leur apparition et se rapprochèrent d'eux prêts à les attaquer.

— Cours ! Cria Janna à Shadow.

Celle-ci prit Emma dans ces bras, et prit la fuite.

Pendant ce temps, Henri et Regina étaient toujours concentrés pour garder le chapeau ouvert, mais faiblissaient de plus en plus, ils n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher prise.

— Dépêchez-vous, dit Kira.

Shadow voyait la sortie devant lui, ils y étaient presque, mais les créatures les poursuivaient toujours. Janna qui était derrière lui, lançait des boules de feu sur elles, mais ça ne les ralentissaient même pas. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, quand le lion bondit devant eux, leur barrant la route. Ils étaient encerclés et la magie de Janna était presque épuisée.

— On est mal barré, dit Shadow.

— Ce n'est pas encore fini, dit Janna.

Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu qu'elle lança sur le lion, mais elle ne fit que l'effleurer. Alors qu'il bondissait de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sur eux, l'âme d'Emma se fit plus lumineuse, et propagea une onde de magie blanche qui désintégra leur assaillant.

— Elle aurait pu le faire plus tôt, dit Shadow.

— T'es jamais content, lui dit Janna.

— Bon et si on sortait de ce maudit chapeau, avant qu'une autre de ces créatures apparaisse et nous dévore tout cru ? Demanda le chat.

— Ouais, t'as raison, après toi, dit Janna en lui montrant le chemin.

Shadow sauta dans le vortex, suivit de la jeune fille qui tenait toujours l'âme d'Emma dans ces bras.

Mais de l'autre côté, Henri s'écroula épuisé avant qu'ils ne puissent revenir.

— Non ! Cria Regina.

Le vortex perdait petit à petit de sa puissance, et n'allait pas tarder à se refermer. Regina prit le chapeau des mains de son fils, et concentra toute sa magie pour maintenir le portail ouvert. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son enfant, alors même si elle devait y laisser toute sa magie ainsi que sa vie, elle n'hésiterai pas à le faire, si c'était pour la sauver. Kira sentit leur présence et se concentra à son tour pour les guider à travers son lien avec Shadow, et c'est au moment où Regina s'écroulait à son tour qu'ils apparurent dans le salon. Ils avaient réussi, constata la reine avant de s'évanouir.

— Maman, cria la jeune fille en accourant auprès de sa mère.

— Elle a utilisé toute sa magie, lui dit Kira.

— Elle respire plus, pleura Janna.

Henri qui s'était réveillé entre temps, pleurait également. Ce n'était pas juste, ils avaient réussi, alors pourquoi ? L'âme de la sauveuse vint près d'eux pour les entourer de sa chaleur. Elle avait comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, mais n'en prenait pas pleinement conscience. Aussi, elle se plaça au-dessus de la reine et libéra sa magie pour les apaiser, après tout, ils l'avaient libérés de sa prison, alors elle pouvait faire ça pour eux. La magie blanche s'insinua doucement dans le corps de la reine, qui au bout d'un certain temps se remit à respirer. Janna sentit le cœur de sa mère rebattre, elle n'en revenait pas, la sauveuse l'avait ramenée.

— Maman ? Demanda doucement la jeune fille.

La reine ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut ces deux enfants sain et sauf. Elle leur sourit avant de les prendre dans les bras.

— Regarde, qui on t'a ramené, dit Janna à sa mère.

Regina vit la boule de lumière flotter à côté d'elle, et ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ces bras. Elle pleura longtemps, de soulagement, mais aussi d'espoir, car il était possible de ramener la sauveuse à la vie. Pour une fois, Shadow pleura lui aussi, mais surtout parce qu'il avait vu sa fin arrivé et qu'il était content de ne pas avoir été transformé en ragoût pour monstre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? S'enquit Henri.

— On ramène Soul Swan à la vie, et on botte les fesses des méchants, dit Janna.

— Janna ton langage, la réprimanda la reine.

* * *

et voilà pour ce chapitre. avouez que vous avez flippé. j'ai quand même failli laisser Emma ou Regina mourir, mais j'avais peur des représailles. je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 18. n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.


	18. Chapter 19

salut tous le monde, voici le chapitre 18, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Afin de ne pas alerter Merlin et son nouvel apprenti, Janna, Henri et Regina décidèrent de garder secret le sauvetage de l'âme de la sauveuse. Regina avait placé tout autour de la maison des protections magiques plus puissantes que celles qui entouraient autrefois son château, ainsi, ils ne pourraient pas les atteindre. Ils travaillaient sans relâche, pour trouver un contre sort permettant de remettre l'âme d'Emma dans son corps et expulser celle de Milha.

Le soir, Soul Swan comme l'avait surnommé Janna dormait paisiblement dans les bras de la reine et regagnait plus de force grâce à celle-ci. Car, pendant sa captivité, Emma avait été tourmenté et torturé par les âmes damnées qui demeuraient dans le temple des âmes perdues. Cinq jours seulement c'étaient passé dans ce monde, mais pas pour elle. Pour elle cela avait été plus long, des années, voir même des siècles. Alors quand ce chat était apparût et l'avait libéré de sa prison, elle n'avait pas hésité et l'avait suivit. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas reconnut les êtres qui lui était cher, elle ne se rappelait même plus de son nom. Mais petit à petit, la mémoire lui revenait et à force de rester auprès de la reine, son âme prenait plus d'intensité, plus de force. Maintenant, elle se souvenait de son nom et de sa vie auprès de Regina, voilà aussi pourquoi elle restait constamment avec elle, elle ne voulait plus la quitter de peur de perdre ce qu'elle avait réussi à regagner. Pour sa part, Regina non plus ne voulait plus être séparé de la sauveuse. Sa mort avait été une déchirure qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir guérir. Mais maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau là, elle ne la laissait pas une minute seule loin d'elle. Henri et Janna les voyaient interagir ensemble, et les trouvaient touchantes. Même si Emma ne pouvait pas vraiment communiquer, elle savait se faire comprendre. Ainsi, pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, ils furent coupés du monde restant dans la maison de la mairesse, ne se préoccupant seulement de trouver une solution pour sauver Emma.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Killian et Milha s'étaient affichés dans les rues de Storybrooke sans avoir peur des représailles, car ils savaient que non seulement ils avaient la protection du sorcier, mais aussi que les habitants, mais surtout les Charmants n'oseraient jamais lever la main sur le corps de leur chère sauveuse, même si celle-ci n'était plus là. Ainsi, ils semaient la pagaille partout où ils passaient, notamment chez Rumplestilskin. Killian avait reprit son envie de vengeance et avait entraîné Milha dans sa destruction de l'ancien Dark One. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, ils pénétrèrent dans sa boutique et dévastèrent tout les bibelots et vieilleries qui ornaient les étagèrent. Alerté par les bruits, Rumple qui avait au préalable appelé les Charming et demandé à belle de partir, s'arma du peu de courage qu'il avait et descendit les affronter.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ?

— Rumplestilskin, dit Milha. Cela fait longtemps.

— Pas assez longtemps, lui répondit celui-ci.

— Tu dois bien te douter pourquoi nous là, fit Hook.

— J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour prendre le thé, fit l'ancien Dark One sarcastique.

Rumple s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, jusqu'à se placer derrière le comptoir de sa boutique, comme s'il recevait de nouveaux clients. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus le Ténébreux, il avait conservé toutes ces connaissances de la magie, et avait gardé quelques objets pouvant lui servir à se défendre. Comme tout le monde, il avait eu vent de la disparition de la sauveuse et de la soudaine résurrection de son ancienne épouse. Et sachant qu'il allait bientôt devoir rendre des comptes, il s'était préparé à leur prochaine visite.

— Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment, confia le pirate.

Killian ne se doutant pas du piège que lui avait tendu Rumplestilskin, s'avança vers lui d'un air confiant, car il savait qu'il allait enfin avoir sa revanche sur l'antiquaire. Épée et crochet levé, il continua :

— Alors dis-moi, lequel préfères-tu dans ta gorge ?

— Je dois avouer, ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Rumple de son ancienne voix de Dark One. En revanche, te voir me supplier de t'épargner, ça se serait plaisant.

— Sans tes pouvoirs, tu n'es plus que le lâche du village.

— Vois-tu très cher, je ne suis peut être plus le Ténébreux, mais je suis toujours Rumplestilskin, fit ce dernier avant de lancer une potion sur le pirate.

Le liquide contenu dans le flacon se dispersa tout autour de lui et le figea dans une position de défense. Milha voulut aider son compagnon, mais fut assommé par David qui était arrivé à ce moment là.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda le prince.

— Il me restait un peu d'encre de sèche ainsi de la poudre de l'urne qui avait emprisonné la reine des neiges, alors j'ai concocté une petite potion pour notre ami ici présent.

David s'avança vers le pirate, dans l'intention de venger la mort de sa fille, mais l'antiquaire l'en empêcha.

— Laissez-moi rendre justice, lui dit le prince.

— Même si je serais ravi de le voir six pieds sous terre, on a besoin de lui vivant pour vaincre le sorcier, lui dit Rumple.

Pesant le pour et le contre, le prince fini par abdiquer et laissa Rumplestilskin s'occuper de les enfermer.

La rumeur de leur capture par l'ancien Ténébreux se répandit très vite, grâce à Leroy qui avait toujours tendance à crier au feu quand un monstre ou un danger courait dans les rue de Storybrooke. Là ne fit pas exception, et c'est en trombe qu'il entra au Ganny's pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Kira et Shadow qui passaient par là à ce moment là, se dépêchèrent de rentrer au manoir pour mettre la famille Swan-Mills au courant.

— Il faut en profiter, tant qu'ils sont à notre porté, dit Janna.

— Je suis d'accord, mais j'ai peur que le rituel ne fonctionne pas, avoua la reine.

— Ça va marcher, maman ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Henri.

— Où sont-ils enfermés ? Demanda Janna à Kira.

— Apparemment sous la bibliothèque, Rumplestilskin y a emménagé des cages magiques.

— Parfait, mais on ne peut pas le faire seul, on doit prévenir Blanche et David, que l'on peut ramener Emma, dit Regina.

Janna fit la moue, elle n'avait pas parlé à sa mère du conflit qu'elle avait eu avec Blanche Neige, et ne comptait pas en parler, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ai de nouvelles tensions entre sa mère et elle. Regina appela donc les Charmants, qui arrivèrent une demie heure plus tard dans la maison de la mairesse, se demandant ce qu'elle leur voulait. Elle avait été très brève au téléphone, ce qui avait piqué la curiosité du couple princier.

— Tu as l'air de t'en être remise de la mort d'Emma, attaqua la princesse pleine de rancœur.

Janna allait intervenir, mais la reine l'en empêcha, il fallait cesser toutes disputes s'ils voulaient réussi à ramener Emma.

— Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup Blanche, mais si tu me laisse parler, tu verras que l'espoir dont tu m'as si souvent rabâché les oreilles ne sera pas vain.

— D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

— Emma n'est pas morte, on peut la ramener, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour ça.

— On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts, et si tu nous as fait venir pour nous affliger encore plus….

— Je ne te mens pas Blanche, l'âme d'Emma n'a pas été détruite, Janna la libéré du chapeau du sorcier, dit la reine en lui montrant une boule de lumière bleu et argenté.

— C'est Emma ? Questionna le prince.

— Oui, elle aurait dû être détruite, mais le rituel avait été interrompu par Janna, dit la reine.

— C'est un miracle, dit Blanche les larmes aux yeux.

Elle s'avança tout doucement vers sa fille, et tendit la main vers elle. Reconnaissant ces parents, Soul Swan vint se blottir dans leur bras, libérant un peu de sa chaleur.

— Comment Est-ce possible ? Interrogea Charmant.

— Comme je vous l'ai dis, Janna est allé dans le chapeau et la ramené parmi nous.

— Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? Je vous signal que j'ai failli y laisser ma fourrure, se vexa Shadow.

— Désolé, c'est vrai que tu as été très héroïque, lui dit la reine.

Heureux de leur retrouvaille, les Charmants vinrent enlacer Regina ainsi que toute la famille pour les remercier.

— Comment procède-t-on pour la remettre dans son corps ? Demanda le prince.

— Tout d'abord, nous devons nous retrouver en face de lui, si nous voulons que ça marche. On va aller directement là bas, dit la reine.

Puis sans que qui ce soit ne puisse protester, elle transporta tout le monde sous la bibliothèque, là où se trouvait les cages de Killian et de Milha.

— Majesté, sourit Killian. Vous êtes venu vous venger ?

— Non je suis venue voir ta tête quand ta chère et tendre disparaîtra pour laisser place à Emma, lui répondit celle-ci d'un ton froid.

— C'est impossible, l'âme d'Emma Swan n'est plus, elle a été détruite pendant le sortilège, dit le pirate sûr de lui.

— Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi pirate, qu'Est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Regina en lui montrant Soul Swan.

— Non, impossible. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, cria Killian.

— Non seulement je vais le faire, mais en plus je vais me délecter de ton désespoir, lui dit la reine une sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

— Tu fais flipper comme ça maman, plaisanta Janna.

— Et si on se dépêchait de ramener Emma, dit le prince.

Regina acquiesça, et se mit en position pour entamer le rituel.

— Vous me le paierai Majesté je vous le promets.

Ne l'écoutant plus, Regina se concentra pour ouvrir la boîte contenant le chapeau magique, puis elle débita un flot de parole incompréhensible pour les autres, mais pas pour Janna qui avait étudié le sort avec elle. L'âme de Milha fut aspirée à l'intérieur et celle d'Emma regagna son corps, avant qui vive lumière n'envahisse la pièce, aveuglant tout le monde. Puis quand tout fut terminé, tous regardèrent la sauveuse allongée par terre, impatient de la voir se relever.

— Est-ce que ça a marché ? Demanda Henri.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la blonde se releva les regardant à tour de rôle, mais ne disait mot. Puis elle s'avança vers le pirate un sourire aux lèvres, ils n'étaient séparés que par les barreaux de leur cage, mais pouvaient quand même se toucher.

— Non, dit la reine dépitée.

— Vous avez échoué, Majesté, lui dit le pirate.

La blonde mit une main dans les cheveux du pirate et la ramena sur sa nuque, puis d'un coup, l'assomma contre les barreaux et lui colla ensuite un coup de genoux dans les parties.

— Ça c'est pour avoir oser me toucher et faire pleurer ma reine, lui dit Emma.

— Emma ? Dit le pirate se tenant l'entre jambe.

— C'est fini Killian, tu as perdu.

Puis, elle se tourna vers sa famille un sourire affectueux sur le visage.

— C'est moi, leur dit-elle.

Janna se tourna vers Shadow pour que celui-ci confirme bien que c'était elle.

— C'est Emma, confirma-t-il.

— Janna, si tu ouvrais cette cage que je puisse tous vous prendre dans mes bras, demanda la sauveuse.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et fit comme pour la cage du Ténébreux, elle tira sur la porte, qui sortit de ces gongs et la balança de l'autre côté de la pièce. Emma sortit précipitamment et vint enlacer la reine non sans l'embrasser passionnément. Tous crièrent leur joie de retrouver la sauveuse, et participèrent au câlin, sous l'œil dégoûté de Killian qui venait encore une fois de perdre sa bien aimée. Ils quittèrent tous cet endroit sans un regard pour lui et allèrent directement au Granny's pour fêter leur retrouvaille.

— Portons un toast à notre sauveuse et à la reine, trinqua Leroy en levant son verre.

Tous levèrent leur verre, pour imiter le nain, tandis qu'Emma embrassa Regina heureuse d'être enfin réuni.

De retour au manoir, après avoir couché les enfants, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux sur le canapé pour partager un dernier verre. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se cajolaient, alternant caresses et tendres baisés, s'enivrant du parfum de chacune.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui avoua la reine.

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, lui répondit Emma en lui caressant la joue.

— J'ai cru mourir avec toi, ce jour là, pleura Regina.

Emma la prit dans ces bras pour la consoler, lui disant des mots tendres et lui embrassant ces joues humides de larmes.

— Mon amour, je te promets que plus rien ni personne ne nous séparera, je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie, ma fin heureuse et il n'est plus question qu'on se mette entre nous, lui dit la sauveuse.

— Épouse-moi Emma.

— Quoi ? Sursauta Emma, avait-elle bien entendue ?

— Épouse-moi, répéta Regina en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, mais je sais également que je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie même, tu es aussi ma fin heureuse Emma Swan et je souhaite m'unir à toi pour l'éternité.

Pendant quelques secondes, Emma ne dit pas un mot, assimilant les mots de la reine de son cœur, Regina quant à elle, commençait à regretter sa demande, ayant peur que la sauveuse refuse et ne s'enfuit en courant, mais contre toute attente, Emma l'embrassa passionnément y mettant tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour celle qui fut autrefois son ennemie juré, et plongeant ensuite son regard dans celui de la reine lui dit :

— Oui, Regina Mills, je veux vous épouser.

Les jours suivants, une ambiance festive régnait au sein de la ville, malgré la menace que représentait Merlin. Le lendemain de sa demande, Regina ne put contenir son bonheur, et l'annonça à Janna et Henri, qui sautèrent de joie face à cette heureuse nouvelle. Et quand Emma et Regina l'annoncèrent aux Charmants, Emma dû contenir sa mère, qui commençait déjà à tout planifié.

— Tu ne veux pas que j'organise ton mariage ? Lui demanda Blanche choquée d'un tel refus.

— Ben c'est pas ça, mais Regina et moi on veut un mariage simple sans fioriture, et les mariages royaux ben c'est un peu trop pour nous.

— Mais Emma tu es une princesse, c'est normal de vouloir faire un grand mariage.

— Dans la Forêt Enchantée seulement, ici je veux juste être Emma Swan, le shérif, qui va épouser Regina Mills, le maire de la ville. Et puis en plus, je n'ai jamais vécu dans la Forêt Enchantée, et toutes les coutumes et traditions j'y connais rien.

— Mais je suis ta mère, je n'ai jamais pu organiser quoi que ce soit pour toi, alors organiser ton mariage aurait été un tel cadeau, fit Blanche une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Emma ne savait plus quoi dire quand sa mère prenait cet air, elle avait des fois l'impression de se retrouver devant Henri. Regina qui s'était mise à l'écart de la discussion pour laisser faire son shérif, vit qu'Emma commençait à ne put trouver d'arguments convainquant. Elle redoutait que la sauveuse laisse sa mère prendre les commandes, alors, elle intervint pour être sure de ne pas se retrouver avec des licornes ou des oiseaux à son mariage.

— Sans vouloir te vexer Blanche, Emma et moi ne sommes pas du genre paillettes et arc-en-ciel. On veut un mariage intime avec nos amis et famille. J'ai déjà eu un mariage royal, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il a été le plus heureux.

Finalement, il fut décidé que Blanche aiderai Regina pour l'organisation, mais à la seule condition que celle-ci n'émette aucune objection ou recommandation sur les décisions de la reine. Blanche bien qu'un peu déçu tout de même, accepta le compromit.

De son côté, Merlin avait assisté à la discussion, grâce à une boule de cristal qu'il utilisait pour espionner. Bizarrement, elle ne fonctionnait pas quand il essayait chez la reine, mais chez les Charmants il n'y avait aucun problème. Il avait été fou de rage en apprenant la capture de son apprenti, et encore plus, quand il avait apprit que la sauveuse était toujours en vie.

— Elle ne meure donc jamais ?

Il fallait qu'il passe à l'action le plus tôt possible, surtout, il devait empêcher ce mariage qui pourrait lui causer beaucoup de tord.

— Avez-vous arrêté une date ? Avait demandé le prince.

— Non pas encore, mais on veut vaincre Merlin d'abord, lui répondit Emma.

— Moi à votre place je n'attendrai pas, dit Janna.

— Je sais, mais ce sorcier à l'air vraiment très puissant, dit Regina.

— Non, en fait je parlais du mariage, dit Janna.

— Regardez qui est plus qu'impatiente, blagua Emma.

— En réalité, c'est surtout qu'en vous unissant par les liens du mariage, vous devenez beaucoup plus puissantes, surtout quand des personnes magiquement opposées s'unissent, expliqua la jeune fille.

— Sérieux ? Demanda Emma.

— Oui c'est une loi fondamentale de la magie, j'ai lus ça dans un livre une fois, dit Regina pensive.

— Quoi ? Comment c'est possible de devenir plus forte en se mariant ? Demanda Emma.

— Les mots, Emma, c'est ça qui compte. Pour les êtres humains de ce monde il n'y a rien de magique, mais pour une sorcière c'est comme une incantation en somme. Celui qui procède à la cérémonie ce voit doté du pouvoir rien qu'en disant « par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés » et grâce à ça, si deux êtres magiques se maries, alors leurs pouvoirs combinés sont encore plus puissant dû au lien qui les a unis.

— Comment tu sais tout ça gamine ? Demanda Emma impressionné.

— J'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai beaucoup appris.

— C'est génial, dit Henri.

— Oh non, vous n'allez pas précipiter votre mariage sous prétexte de vaincre un sorcier, dit Blanche contrarié.

Elle qui se faisait une joie de marier sa fille en l'aidant dans les préparatifs, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire, elle espérait tout de même faire un beau mariage, et voilà que maintenant ça allait être un mariage rapide, comme ceux que l'on fait à Las Vegas.

— Bien sure que non, dit Regina. Nous allons prendre le temps de le préparer.

— Ah oui ? Demanda la princesse pleine d'espoir.

— Oui, dit Regina. Et comme tu semble tellement concerné par ce mariage, alors j'ai décidé de te laisser le préparer.

— Quoi ? Emma s'étouffa avec le verre d'eau qu'elle s'était prit.

— C'est vrai ? Le visage de la princesse s'illumina, tandis que celui de la sauveuse se décomposa.

— Oui, après tout, tu vas être ma belle mère, et je trouve ça normal de te laisser faire.

Le ton qu'employait la reine était calme et innocent, la sauveuse trouvait ça louche et se dit que sa bien aimée allait surement sortir une de ces piques habituelles ou quelque chose comme un plan machiavélique digne de la méchante reine. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

— Après tout, qui autre que toi peut organiser un mariage en une semaine, dit la reine un sourire sur le visage.

Pas manqué, se dit la sauveuse, sa future femme était vraiment diabolique.

— Une semaine ? Mais je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout faire, dit Blanche.

— Tant pis, je demanderai à Tinkerbell de l'organiser, dit la reine d'un air désolé.

— Non, non non, dit Blanche. Je vais le faire.

Regina sourit, il était si facile de lui faire faire ce qu'on veut, que s'en était presque affligent. Emma la regarda, fière de sa reine, mais désolé pour sa mère. Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir toute la forêt de Storybrooke comme invité à la fête.

* * *

Et voilà, il y a eu un peu de guimauve, mais bon ça fait du bien de temps en temps. je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 19.


	19. Chapter 20

salut tous le monde, désolé pour ce petit retard, mais voilà le chapitre 19, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que Regina était à la mairie pour finir quelques dossiers importants, Emma était au Granny's pour sa pause déjeuné. Quand Scarlett arriva pour prendre sa commande, elle affichait un sourire rayonnant, qui fit plaisir à son amie.

— Alors ma belle, je te sers comme d'habitude ? S'enquit la louve.

— Je rêve d'un hamburger depuis des siècles, lui répondit la sauveuse.

— Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

— Merci, Scarlett !

— De rien ! Lui dit celle-ci alors qu'elle était déjà dans la cuisine.

Emma était plongée dans la lecture du journal local, quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à sa table. C'était Gold, qui lui souriait amicalement.

— Mlle Swan, je suis ravi de vous revoir parmi nous.

— Je vous remercie, Mr Gold. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

— Non, mais je voulais simplement vous souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur à vous et à Regina.

— Comment vous le savez ? On n'en a parlé qu'à mes parents et à Henri et Janna.

— C'est une petite ville, tout ce sait par ici. Mais vous devriez faire attention, parce que si moi je le sais, alors, Merlin le sait également.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ?

— Je vous propose mon aide, pour contrecarrer les plans du nouveau Ténébreux. Car vous le savez aussi bien que moi, qu'il ne vous laissera pas vous unir, sans intervenir.

— Ok, qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

— Voici une potion qui vous permettra d'être intouchable vous et Regina pendant 24 heures, dispersez la autour de vous quand viendra la cérémonie et elle vous protégera, dit Rumple avant de se lever pour partir.

— Qu'est-ce que ça va me coûter ?

— Rien du tout, considérez la comme mon cadeau de mariage. Bonne journée Mlle Swan.

Puis l'ancien Ténébreux partit du restaurant, laissant la sauveuse dans ces réflexions. Une fois dehors, il marcha jusqu'à une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards, et se changea pour reprendre son aspect réel, celui de Merlin.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Scarlett.

— Rien, juste me dire qu'il était content de me voir en vie.

— Tu sais, il a beau ne plus être le Ténébreux, je ne lui ferai pas confiance si j'étais toi, dit la louve en lui servant son plat.

— Je sais, ça ne te dérange de me l'emballer, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais un truc urgent à faire, demanda la sauveuse en lui montrant son hamburger.

— Non, pas de problème.

La serveuse partit faire son paquet, tandis Emma prenait la fiole et la mettait dans sa poche. Puis après avoir payé, elle partit elle aussi, et se dirigea vers la boutique de l'antiquaire.

— Emma ? Dit Belle, qui était derrière le comptoir du magasin.

— Salut Belle, ton mari est là ? Demanda la sauveuse sans préambule.

— Euh il se repose dans l'arrière boutique, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

— Non, en fait c'est toi que je suis venue voir. Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il y a là dedans ? Demanda Emma en lui tendant la fiole.

Belle la prit et l'examina sur tous les angles, puis prit une loupe pour la regarder de plus près.

— Alors ? La pressa le shérif.

— Je ne suis pas sure, mais qui ta donné ça ?

— Ton mari, enfin quelqu'un qui y ressemblait en tout cas.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Je n'en sais rien, tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?

— Et bien, je ne suis pas l'experte dans ce domaine, alors c'est difficile à dire.

— Ok, alors va réveiller ton mari, s'il te plait.

— Emma, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, la supplia Belle.

— Je t'en dirai plus quand je saurais, mais pour le moment je dois parler à Rumplestilskin.

— D'accord je vais le chercher.

Belle partit dans l'arrière boutique pour réveiller son mari, pendant qu'Emma regardait tout autour d'elle sans vraiment se fixer sur un objet.

— Mlle Swan, dit Rumple. Je suis ravi de vous revoir parmi nous.

— Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit tout à l'heure.

— Tout à l'heure ? Demanda l'antiquaire sans comprendre.

— Peu importe, vous pouvez me dire ce que c'est ? Demanda Emma en lui tendant la fiole.

— Ceci très chère, est une piètre copie de ce que j'ai utilisé sur notre ami à une seule main. Où l'avez-vous eu ?

— Vous me l'avez donné.

— Je crois que je m'en rappellerai si c'était le cas.

— En tout cas quelqu'un se faisant passer pour vous me l'a donné.

— Voyez-vous ça ! En tout cas, je pense que nous savons tout les deux qui vous a donné cette potion.

— Merlin.

— Exactement ! Maintenant Mlle Swan, la question c'est pourquoi ?

— Il m'a dit que ça nous protégerai Regina et moi, qu'il fallait répandre ça autour de nous pendant la cérémonie.

— Je vois, fit Rumple en réfléchissant.

Il fit le tour du comptoir pour rejoindre son arrière boutique, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec une autre fiole qu'il tendit à la sauveuse.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Emma suspicieuse.

— Ceci vous permettra de d'éloigner pendant un laps de temps toute noirceur, au lieu de cette fiole qu'il vous a donné, répandez celle-ci. Quand il apparaîtra pendant votre mariage, il ne pourra pas vous approcher et ainsi vous pourrai vous unir à votre fiancée.

— Pourquoi je vous ferai confiance ?

— Vous le savez quand quelqu'un vous mens, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans répondre, Emma prit la fiole et partit de la boutique pour rejoindre son père au burreau du shérif. Elle décida de ne pas parler de ces entrevues à Regina, pour éviter de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Merlin.

Pendant ce temps, à la mairie…

— Non, Blanche, je refuse d'avoir des perces-neiges comme bouquet, dit Regina exaspéré.

— Mais Regina se sont des fleures qui inspirent l'espoir, dit Blanche.

— Je préfère les lys, fin de la discussion, dit la reine se replongeant dans la paperasse.

— D'accord, comme tu voudras.

Blanche partit déçue, Regina avait refusé chacune des propositions qu'elle lui avait faite, entre la décoration florale, le nombre d'invités, le lieu de la cérémonie et même celui ou celle qui la présiderai. C'était aussi le mariage de sa fille, et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Aussi, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du shérif pour faire entendre raison à sa fille sur les choix de la reine. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard toute guillerette et vint embrasser son mari, avant de prendre sa fille dans ces bras.

— Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, constata son mari.

— Oui, je vais bientôt voir ma fille avec une robe blanche, alors je suis heureuse.

— Euh… qui a dit que je mettrais une robe ? Questionna Emma.

— Bien évidement que tu vas en mettre une, dit Blanche convaincue.

Emma regarda son père lui demandant silencieusement d'intervenir.

— Euh, chéri, et si on laissait Emma le choix de sa tenue de mariage, proposa le prince.

— Pas la peine, j'ai retrouvé mon ancienne robe de mariée, je suis sûr qu'elle lui ira à merveille.

Emma fit une mine dégoûtée, elle n'osait pas contredire sa mère qui semblait tellement heureuse, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Alors qu'elle s'imaginait devoir mettre une robe de princesse avec plein de froufrou et de paillette, Blanche vint lui montrer un plan de table, où elle avait noté tout les les invités pour la réception.

— Attends, combien de personnes tu as invité ? Demanda Emma.

— Oh et bien, il y aura les fées, les nains, Scarlett, Granny, Robin et ces Joyeux compagnons, Ariel, Eric, Ashley, Auror, Phillip, dit Blanche en comptant sur ces doigts. Il y aura évidement Belle, Gold, Archie…

— Tout Storybrooke quoi, coupa Emma.

— Mais toutes ces personnes sont importantes, tu ne peux pas te marier sans les inviter, ils sont le pilier de notre royaume.

— Mary Margaret ! Fit Emma.

Il était très rare qu'on la nomme par son ancien prénom, depuis que la malédiction à été brisé. Alors Blanche fut très étonné qu'Emma l'appel ainsi.

— Quoi ?

— Ce n'est pas mon royaume ici, je suis juste le shérif et non pas une princesse. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde vienne à mon mariage. Et surtout pas Robin des bois.

— Mais Emma, tenta la princesse.

— Fin de la discussion, fit la sauveuse.

De leur côté, Henri et Janna étaient euphoriques en vue du future mariage de leurs mères. Ils avaient tous pleins de projets en vue de leur prochaine vie de famille.

— Tu crois qu'on ira visiter cet immense pays ? Demanda Janna.

— Tu sais, j'ai jamais vécu en dehors de Storybrooke, à part quand j'ai vécu un an avec Emma. Alors, je ne sais pas si on se fera des vacances.

— C'est quoi des vacances ? Demanda la jeune fille intéressée.

— Euh ben, c'est quand on ne travail pas, on part en voyage pour ce faire plaisir, tu vois ? Pour s'amuser, lui dit le jeune homme.

Janna ne comprenait pas trop comment on pouvait ne pas travailler pendant plusieurs jours sans être inquiéter. Parce qu'en général, si on ne travail pas, on ne peut pas nourrir sa famille. La voyant en pleine réflexion, et comprenant que cela pouvait dure à comprendre, Henri essaya de lui rendre les choses faciles.

— Tu sais dans ce monde, on a de l'argent quand on a bien travaillé, est on peut partir en vacances grâce à ça. C'est difficile à comprendre, je sais.

— Non, en fait, c'est simple, et c'est même logique. Tu sais, j'ai été dans certains mondes où les gens n'étaient considérés que comme des esclaves. Alors quand je vois le tiens, je me dis que c'est un peu comme le monde parfait.

— Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas un monde parfait, au contraire, mais c'est vrai qu'on est libre, dans un sens.

Regina était déjà de retour au manoir, quand Blanche vint sonner à la porte. Elle avait espéré y trouver sa fille, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec le maire.

— Regina ? Je ne savais pas que tu serais là aussi tôt.

— J'ai ramené quelques dossiers, je préfère travailler chez moi. Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?

— Oh, je suis venue apporter la robe d'Emma, dit la princesse en lui montrant ce qu'elle portait dans ces bras.

— Tu ne compte pas faire porter cette horreur à ma fiancée le jour de notre mariage, j'espère, dit Regina un air de dégoût sur le visage.

— Cette horreur ? C'est ma robe de mariée, s'offusqua Blanche.

— Justement, il n'est pas question qu'Emma porte ça. Je la vois plutôt avec un costume trois pièces, assortit à la couleur de ma robe, dit Regina pensive.

— Et je peux connaître la couleur de ta robe ?

— Noir, évidement, répondit la reine avec un sourire.

— T'es pas sérieuse ? Tu ne peux pas porter du noir pour ton mariage, fit Blanche paniqué.

— Pourquoi pas ? Demanda innocemment Regina.

— Parce que ce n'est pas une couleur pour un mariage, essaya de la convaincre Blanche. Mais voyant le sourire de sa future belle fille, elle comprit que celle-ci se moquait d'elle. Ah ah, je me suis fait avoir.

— C'était trop tentant, rit Regina. Aller viens, je vais te montrer ma robe.

Toutes les deux montèrent les escaliers menant aux chambres, et Regina la conduit jusqu'à celle qu'elle partageait désormais avec la sauveuse. Elle s'arrêta devant les portes de sa penderie qu'elle ouvrit en grand, et laissa la princesse y entrer. Au milieu des robes et des tailleurs, il y avait la robe de mariée que Regina porterai sur un mannequin de bois.

— Elle est magnifique Regina, fit Blanche émerveillé.

La robe en question était violette, parsemée de dentelle sur le buste et une longue traîne qui cachait qu'une épaule complétait l'ensemble.

— Où l'as-tu eu ?

— La mère adoptive de Janna me l'avait faite, pour mon mariage avec Daniel, mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de la porter.

— Regina, je suis tellement désolé, si j'avais su.

— Ce n'est plus la peine d'en parler, c'est du passé, je t'ai pardonné. Mais j'aimerai vraiment faire honneur au cadeau de mon ancienne amie en la portant, dit la reine.

— Oh oui, bien sure, tu vas être très belle dedans.

— Merci, mais tu crois qu'Emma sera d'accord ? Je veux dire qu'elle pourrait mal le prendre.

— Tout ce qu'Emma souhaite, c'est ton bonheur, et je suis sure qu'elle comprendra, la rassura la princesse.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes encore à admirer la robe, puis elles descendirent dans le salon pour boire un café, tout en parlant du futur mariage.

De son côté, Emma avait quasiment passé toute sa journée à poursuivre Pongo qui s'était une fois de plus enfuit. Elle était exténué quand elle rentra au manoir, et ne désirait qu'une chose, prendre un bon bain en compagnie de sa fiancée. Elle trouva tout le monde dans la cuisine.

— Hé, salut les gamins, fit-elle en embrassant tour à tour Henri et Janna.

Puis elle alla embrasser sa reine, se collant à son dos, pendant que Regina était devant les fourneaux.

— Mmmh ça sent bon, dit Emma.

— Pièce de bœuf à la sauce béarnaise, dit Regina.

— Je parlais de ton parfum, mais ça aussi ça sent super bon.

Regina sourit avant de se retourner pour embrasser sa compagne. C'était dans des moments comme celui là, qu'elle était heureuse de ne plus être la méchante reine, d'avoir laissé sa rancœur derrière elle, pour s'ouvrir au bonheur.

— Le repas sera bientôt prêt, annonça la reine.

— J'ai le temps de prendre un bain ? Demanda Emma.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appellerai quand ça sera prêt.

— Ou bien tu peux venir avec moi et…

— Par pitié, on est là nous, on ne veut pas en entendre plus, se plaignit Janna.

— Désolé, je vais faire en sorte que tes chastes oreilles n'entendent pas la suite, se moqua Emma, ce qui lui valut une grimace de la part de la jeune fille.

Le soir, après avoir fini de ranger la cuisine et couché les enfants, Regina rejoignit Emma dans le salon, mais celle-ci s'était endormit sur le canapé. Avec un sourire attendri, Regina vint la couvrir avec un plaid, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis partit ranger le reste des affaires qui traînait. En prenant la veste en cuir de la sauveuse, elle sentit quelque chose dans les poches, et en sortit deux flacons. Qu'Est-ce qu'Emma faisait avec ça ? Sans attendre elle alla rejoindre le salon et réveilla Emma pour avoir des explications.

— Quoi ? Quoi ? Fit la sauveuse complètement désorientée.

— Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit la mairesse en lui montrant les deux fioles.

— Oups ! J'allai t'en parler, menti Emma.

— Ah oui ?

— En fait non, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien.

— Emma, dis moi ce qui se passe ?

— Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grand-chose, tenta la sauveuse, mais c'était sans connaître sa reine.

— Nous somme un couple, et on doit pouvoir se faire confiance l'une et l'autre. Si tu me cache des choses, comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi ?

— D'accord, d'accord, je vais tout te dire, capitula Emma.

Alors, elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec le faux Rumplestilskin et tout le reste juste après. Elle lui fit part également de ses craintes d'être espionné par le magicien.

— Pourquoi ne voulais-tu rien me dire ? Demanda la reine après ça.

— Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien, je voulais que tu sois pleinement heureuse sans te préoccuper de rien et surtout pas du magicien, lui confia Emma.

Regina vint la prendre dans ces bras et l'embrassa avec fougue, puis vint coller son front contre celui de celle qu'elle aimait.

— Emma, je t'aime, j'aurai dû me rendre compte plus tôt que tu es quelqu'un de formidable, ça nous aurait évité pas mal de dispute. Emma sourit à ces mots. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me cache ce genre de chose, nous sommes ensemble maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu supportes à toi toute seule les problèmes, je veux que tu te confie à moi quand quelque chose te tracasse et moi je me confirai à toi quand quelque chose me tourmentera. Nous devons gérer les problèmes ensemble, d'accord ?

— D'accord, je t'aime moi aussi, lui dit Emma avant de l'embrasser.

— Bien, maintenant, parlons un peu de ta mère. Elle veut que tu porte son ancienne robe de mariée.

— Oh non, je ne sais pas comment lui dire non sans la vexer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon amour, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question que tu te maries en robe de princesse.

— Ouf, heureusement que tu es là. Mais j'espère que tu ne la pas trop malmené.

— Non, je lui ai juste jeté un sort, fit la reine le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Tu as quoi ?

— Je te taquine ma chérie, je lui ai fait comprendre que je mettrais une de mes anciennes robes de méchante reine si elle s'avisait de te faire porter son horreur.

— Tu es diabolique, mais j'adore ça, dit la sauveuse en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Regina les téléporta directement dans la chambre, pour que sa sauveuse continue ses tendres attentions. Elles s'endormirent plusieurs heures plus tard heureuses et comblées.

* * *

et voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 20, en attendant, j'attend vos avis avec impatiente.


	20. Chapter 21

salut tous le monde, désolé pour cette absence, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, mais il est là, voici donc le chapitre 20. bonne lecture, et je vous remercie encore pour les reviews les favoris et les follows.

* * *

Le lendemain, elles se réveillèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en sentant une agréable odeur de café, elles se levèrent pour rejoindre les enfants qui leur avaient préparé le petit déjeuné.

— Oh non, vous êtes debout, on voulait vous apporter votre petit déjeuné au lit, dit Henri déçu.

— Ce n'est pas grave gamin, ça sera pour la prochaine fois, dit Emma en venant embrasser son fils.

— Vous êtes les meilleurs enfants au monde, dit Regina ému de tant d'attention de la part de tous ceux qu'elle aime.

— Parce qu'on a les meilleures mères du monde, dit Janna.

Tous les quatre prirent leur petit déjeuné dans la bonne humeur, puis après avoir déposé les enfants à l'école, le shérif et le maire rejoignirent leur bureau respectif, il était convenue, que Kira accompagnerai Regina, et Shadow resterai avec Emma pour leur protection. Regina avait argumenté comme quoi c'était surtout Henri et Janna qui devaient être protégé, mais la petite fille lui avait assuré qu'elle prendrait soin de son frère, et que l'école était entouré d'une barrière magique, donc ils ne risquaient rien. Regina fini par se laisser convaincre, et rejoignit la mairie, Kira à ces côtés.

Emma était plongé dans un rapport depuis à peine dix minutes, quand Shadow l'interrompit dans sa lecture.

— On s'ennuie vraiment dans votre travail.

— Si tu t'ennuie, tu n'as cas faire une sieste, lui répondit l'intéressée.

— J'ai pas envie de dormir, dit le chat. On pourrait pas aller poursuivre un méchant ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

— Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais dans cette ville il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

— Arrf ! C'est bien ce que je craignais.

— Tu n'as qu'à chasser les souris, lui proposa le shérif.

— Est-ce que j'ai une tête à chasser les souris ?

— Bon, si me laisse finir mon rapport, on ira faire une ronde, ça te vas ?

— Ça marche, ça sera sans doute plus excitant que de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

— Si tu continue à parler, je n'y arriverai pas.

— Je me tais, fit le chat.

Pendant ce temps, à la mairie.

Kira était tranquillement installé à côté de Regina et semblait dormir. Bizarrement avoir la chienne à ses côtés était apaisant pour la mairesse. De temps en temps, elle passait sa main dans sa fourrure, ce qui tirait un soupire de contentement de la part de la chienne. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi dans le calme et une ambiance sereine, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma vienne, Shadow sur ces talons.

— Pitié, on échange j'en peux plus de cette boule de poil, fit la sauveuse.

— Et bien que ce passe-t-il shérif, tu n'arrive pas à gérer un simple petit chat ? Demanda Regina amusé.

— Hé je suis pas si petit, se vexa le chat. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu aurais du me dire que c'était chez lui.

Regina se tourna vers Emma sans comprendre où le chat voulait en venir.

— Mr Huber avait perdu les clés de chez lui, alors il a voulu passer par sa fenêtre, Shadow pensant que c'était un cambrioleur, lui a mordu les fesses, expliqua Emma.

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de rire fasse à l'air exaspéré de sa fiancée, alors que Kira vint mettre un coup de patte à Shadow pour sa bêtise, Emma vint s'asseoir en face du bureau.

— Je veux changer de coéquipier.

— C'est pas toi qui doit te coltiner un goût de moisie dans la bouche, je veux avoir une prime de risque, dit Shadow en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Ce qui accentua le fou rire de la reine. À son poste, la secrétaire entendit la mairesse rire, ce qui la laissa abasourdit, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire de la sorte, mais depuis que la sauveuse et elle étaient ensemble, la reine était devenue plus gentille et souriante. Alors elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire, elle était heureuse de voir celle qu'elle avait toujours admirée devenir plus humaine. Au bout de quelques minutes, le calme revint jusqu'à ce que l'interphone sonne.

— Oui Mme le Maire ?

— Annulez mes rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui et prenez le reste de votre journée.

— Très bien Madame.

Ça aussi c'était nouveau, jamais la reine n'avait quitté son poste avant l'heure, à part pour les urgences, et elle ne lui aurait jamais donnée sa journée. Alors elle fit ce que la maire lui avait demandé, puis prit ces affaires et partit vite, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Regina et Emma sortirent en compagnie de leur amis à fourrures, puis elles allèrent chercher les enfants à l'école, avant de se diriger vers le Granny's. Partageant un goûté bien mérité, ils discutaient joyeusement de leur journée, quand Blanche entra en trombe dans le café les bras chargés de bout de tissus.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demanda Emma.

— Ce sont des chutes de tissus, dit Blanche.

— On le voit bien, mais c'est pourquoi faire ?

— Je voulais votre avis pour les nappes, et les rideaux pour la réception, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait utiliser la salle des fêtes, elle ne sert pratiquement jamais.

— On pourrait aussi faire ça au manoir, il y aurait moins de monde comme ça, fit Regina.

— Oui, mais comme l'église est à côté…

— Il n'est pas question que je me marie là bas, c'est le docteur Hopper qui va présider la cérémonie, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus logique de le faire dans mon jardin, répliqua la reine.

— Mais ?

— Maman laisse tomber, je suis d'accord avec Regina, je te l'avais dis qu'on voulait un mariage intime, j'ai pas envie de voir débarquer tout Storybrooke.

— Très bien, fit Blanche dépité. Mais je ne vois pas à quoi je sers finalement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on te trouvera bien quelque chose à faire, fit la reine sous le regard noir de sa compagne.

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement, aucun incident n'était venu perturber la vie de famille des Swan-Mills, ce qui ne rassura pas pour autant Emma et Regina qui étaient persuadé que Merlin allait intervenir pendant la cérémonie. C'est pour ça, qu'elles préféraient se marier au manoir, comme ça Regina pouvait lancer un sort de protection assez puissant pour éviter toute nuisance. Ainsi, la veille du mariage, Janna et Henri furent mis au courant de la potentiel venue du magicien, et Regina leur confia à tous les deux des talismans de protection.

— T'en fais pas un peu trop, demanda la sauveuse.

— On est jamais trop prudent, dit la reine. Ce sorcier est très puissant, je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

— T'inquiète pas maman, tout va bien se passer, lui assura Janna.

— Je sais ma chérie, sourit la reine.

— Bon ben nous on va se coucher, fit Emma.

— Hop hop hop, fit Janna. Vous ne pouvez pas dormir ensemble ce soir, c'est la tradition.

— Janna a raison, intervint Henri. Vous devez faire chambre à part.

— C'est ridicule, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'obéirais à cette tradition stupide, fit Regina.

— Ouais c'est vrai, franchement qui a inventé cette coutume débile ? fit Emma en boudant.

— Vous pouvez quand même passer une nuit sans vous envoyer en l'air, dit Shadow qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Ce qui fit rougir Regina et Emma. Kira comme à son habitude quand son compagnon disait n'importe quoi, lui mit un coup de patte dans la tête, tandis qu'Henri et Janna étaient mort de rire. Ce sont finalement les enfants qui eurent le dernier mot, et alors que Regina partait dans sa chambre, Emma elle devait retourner dans la chambre d'ami.

— Et hors de question de vous rejoindre l'une et l'autre, les prévint Janna d'un ton faussement sérieux.

— Oui, maman, fit Emma en lui tirant la langue.

— Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit Henri en baillant.

Tous se allèrent se coucher, se retrouvant dans leur chambre respective, Emma quand à elle fulminait dans son coin, pas question pour elle de dormir sans sa future femme, surtout qu'avec le sorcier à leur trousse, elle ne savait pas si elle aurai la chance de connaître le bonheur d'être auprès d'elle. Alors, elle attendit qu'il n'y ai plus aucun bruit dans la maison et se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de la reine. Mais quand elle voulu entrer dans la chambre, Janna l'intercepta :

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais devant la chambre de ma mère ?

— Rien, je voulais juste lui dire bonne nuit.

— Tu me prends pour une débile ? Rentre dans ta chambre.

— Sérieux ? Je suis pas un enfant, je veux juste être avec la femme que j'aime.

— Je sais, mais c'est la tradition.

— Et moi je dis que la tradition c'est nul.

— Emma, ne m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens.

— Ok ok, je retourne dans ma chambre, mais ça se payera gamine.

— Ouais, j'y crois, s'amusa l'enfant.

Janna était heureuse, elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour voir sa mère avoir sa fin heureuse. Emma quant à elle, retourna dans sa chambre complètement frustré, si seulement elle savait se téléporter, elle pourrait rejoindre sa reine dans sa chambre sans que les gamins ne le sache, mais voilà elle était de nouveau elle-même, et la téléportation ne faisait pas partie de ces pouvoirs. En pleine réflexion, elle ne vit pas sa future femme allongée dans le lit et complètement nue :

— Bonsoir Mlle Swan, lui dit la reine.

Emma se retourna alors et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Regina allongée, nue, offerte et désirable.

— Fermez la bouche Mlle Swan, vous risquez d'avaler les mouches.

— Euh…je… bégaya Emma.

Regina était amusé par l'éloquence de son shérif, et avant que celle-ci ne fasse un geste, elle l'attrapa par la main et l'attira avec force sur elle.

— Les gamins peuvent nous entendre ?

— Aucun risque, j'ai insonorisé la chambre, lui sourit la reine.

— Parfait, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire discrète, dit la sauveuse, avant de l'embrasser.

Le lendemain, Regina se leva assez tôt et repartit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle prit une longue douche bien chaude, et descendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour rejoindre sa fille qui était déjà debout.

— Bonjour mon ange, lui dit la reine en l'embrassant sur le front.

— Bonjour maman, bien dormi ? Lui demanda l'enfant un sourire aux lèvres.

— Très bien, lui dit celle-ci en rougissant.

La jeune fille n'était pas dupe, elle savait que sa mère avait rejoint Emma dans sa chambre, mais elle n'allait pas l'embêter là-dessus, car aujourd'hui était son jour, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lui gâcher. Elle lui posa une tasse de café devant elle et quelques pancakes pomme cannelle. Elle s'était vraiment améliorée, et maintenant, elle était la préposé au petit déjeuné. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, elle aimait faire plaisir à sa famille. Aussi, pour ce jour spécial, elle fait un petit déjeuné digne d'une famille royal.

Petit à petit, la famille se réveilla, et pendant qu'Emma et Henri prenaient à leur tour leur petit déjeuné, Janna aidait sa mère à peaufiner certains détail pour la cérémonie. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux dans le jardin qui avait été décoré la veille, accompagné de Kira et Shadow, elles discutaient joyeusement, quand Blanche vint les rejoindre.

— Salut vous deux, lança toute guillerette la princesse.

— Bonjour Blanche, lui répondit la reine.

— Bonjour, dit à son tour Janna.

— Alors, tu es prête ?

— Oui, encore quelques petites choses à faire et je vais me préparer.

— Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux, lui proposa Blanche.

— C'est gentil, mais… commença Regina.

— Vous avez raison, je vais aider maman à se préparer, coupa la jeune fille.

Regina lança un regard noir à sa fille, mais celle-ci fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et entraîna sa mère à l'intérieur, évitant de croiser Emma. Elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la reine, et Janna put constater l'état de nervosité de sa mère.

— Tout va bien se passer, dit la jeune fille.

— Oui, je sais, tenta de se convaincre Regina.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi stressé ?

— Je… je ne sais, j'ai l'impression d'aller trop vite, et ça me fais peur, avoua la reine.

— Tu ne veux plus épouser Emma ?

— Bien sure que si, mais j'ai l'impression que si on se marie aujourd'hui, c'est juste pour affronter le sorcier et non pas…

— Ne dis pas ça, la coupa une nouvelle fois l'enfant. Emma t'aime c'est indéniable, et toi aussi tu l'aime, et ce n'est pas pour affronter Merlin que vous vous marriez aujourd'hui, mais parce que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre. Tu sais, si Emma n'a pas sombré dans les ténèbres quand elle était le Dark One ce n'est pas seulement grâce à la magie blanche qu'elle avait en elle, mais c'est surtout son amour pour toi qui l'a aidé à résister. J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle tenait beaucoup à toi quand on été dans la Forêt Enchantée, alors si elle à réussi ce qu'aucun Ténébreux n'a réussi à faire avant elle, je sais qu'elle et toi vous pouvez faire bien plus ensemble.

Regina s'agenouilla à la hauteur de sa fille et la prit dans ces bras.

— Je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

— Moi aussi je t'aime maman. Allé vas mettre ta robe, lui intima l'enfant.

— Tout de suite princesse.

Pendant ce temps, Emma et Henri se préparaient également de leur côté. Blanche qui avait fini de tout installer dans le jardin, rejoignit sa fille pour aider celle-ci.

— Tu es tellement belle, lui dit la princesse les larmes aux yeux.

— Merci maman.

En effet, Emma avait eu le dernier mot et c'est en costume qu'elle allait se marier. Assortit à la robe de la reine, son costume trois pièces était surmonté d'une cape princière, ainsi elle mélangeait autant le genre du monde moderne, que celui de la Forêt Enchantée. Pour ce qui était de sa coupe de cheveux, elle avait juste fait une queue de cheval haute.

— Tu es prête ? S'enquit la princesse.

— Je vais épouser Regina, je suis plus que prête, lui répondit la sauveuse.

C'est main dans la main, qu'elles sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent le jardin où étaient déjà installés tous les invités. Archie qui présidait la cérémonie était déjà présent, et attendait que les futures mariées arrivent.

Pour l'occasion, étaient invités les nains, Rubis et Granny, Tinkerbell, Maléfique et Lily étaient là également. Et pour la plus grande joie d'Emma, aucune trace de Robin des bois ni de ces Joyeux compagnons. Elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir essayé les séparer, et il n'était pas question qu'il vienne gâcher le plus beau jour de sa vie. Même si Blanche avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il vienne, Emma n'avait pas cédé, et ce n'est seulement que quand Regina avait dit à Blanche qu'il n'était pas invité parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma se sente mal à cause de lui, qu'elle avait capitulé.

Ainsi, Emma était la première à attendre devant le maître de cérémonie, attendant que sa reine arrive au bras de sa fille. Emma était tout de même stressée, en se demandant si Regina allait venir, ou si elle allait prendre peur et la laisser seule au pied de l'autel. Mais elle chassa vite ces réflexions, quand pendant que la marche nuptiale raisonnait, Regina fit son apparition. Tous se tournèrent vers elle pour la voir avancer dans l'allée, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour sa sauveuse qui était magnifique dans son costume. Emma quant à elle n'était pas en reste, elle était hypnotisée par l'image de sa future femme, qui avançait lentement vers elle, mais dans une grâce digne de la plus belle des reines. Si Emma avait eu des échos sur la prestance de Regina quand celle-ci était la méchante reine, elle le constatait ici présent, c'était même loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Regina était bien plus encore que tout ce qu'elle avait put imaginé ou même rêvé. Et c'est avec elle qu'elle allait vivre sa vie.

Regina arriva devant Archie, qui lui souriait de toutes ces dents. Il était heureux pour les deux femmes et honoré d'être celui qui les réuniraient. Et alors qu'elles se regardaient dans les yeux, ne pouvant se détacher l'une de l'autre, Archie commença à parler devant toute l'assistance :

— Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de deux être particulièrement cher à mon cœur, que j'ai la joie en ce jour fabuleux de réunir par les liens sacrés du mariage. Avant de procéder aux échange des vœux, je tiens à préciser que si quelqu'un a une raison de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Personne ne dit mot dans l'assemblée, et c'était tant mieux, car Regina l'aurait carbonisé.

Dans le premier rang, Henri et Janna arboraient tout les deux un sourire fière, tandis que Blanche commençait déjà à essuyer ces joues pleines de larmes. Il avait été convenu, que les deux enfants donneraient les anneaux. Ainsi, Janna donnerai l'alliance de sa mère à Emma et Henri celle pour Regina. Ce n'était pas vraiment la tradition, mais étant donné qu'elles n'avaient rien fait selon les règles, personne n'avait rien eu à dire. Ainsi, Archie continua à parler, dans un discourt soigné qu'il avait lui-même écrit quand Regina lui avait demandé de les marier. Il raconta, les exploits des deux jeunes femmes, leur amour qui avait résisté à tous les obstacles et d'autres choses encore, mais Emma et Regina perdues dans les yeux l'une de l'autre, n'avaient pas écoutés un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'adresse directement à elles :

— Emma ? Regina ? Vous êtes encore avec nous, plaisanta celui-ci.

— Désolé, dit Emma embarrassée.

Ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée. Elles se tournèrent alors vers lui pour l'échange des vœux sans pour autant se lâcher les mains.

— Bien, Emma Swan sauveuse de notre monde, fille la princesse Blanche Neige et du Prince David, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse la reine Regina Mills ici présente, de l'honorer et la chérir dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

— Je le veux, répondit Emma.

Puis Janna vint donner la bague à Emma pour que celle-ci la passe au doigt de la reine. Après ça, Archie se tourna vers Regina pour prononcer les mêmes mots:

— Et vous Regina Mills, Reine de notre monde, fille de Cora et Henri Mills, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse la sauveuse Emma Swan ici présente, de l'honorer et la chérir, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Alors que Regina allait à son tour dire « je le veux », les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et elle commença à s'étouffer. Portant sa main à sa gorge, elle s'écroula dans les bras d'Emma.

— REGINA ! Cria la sauveuse.

— Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser faire, dit une voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers Merlin qui tendait une main en direction de la reine et d'un sourire machiavélique, il dit :

— Si je ne peux l'avoir, vous ne l'aurais pas non plus.

* * *

et voilà, je sais ce que vous allé me dire, tout ce temps d'attente pour qu'elle joue sa sadique ? eh ouais je sais mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai en sorte ne soit pas trop long à venir. je vous dis à bientôt pour le chap 21 et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de celui là.


	21. Chapter 22

salut à tous, je sais que j'avais dis à bientôt sur le dernier chapitre, mais bon voilà, manque d'inspiration et je dois l'avouer manque d'encouragement. enfin le voilà quand même le chapitre 21. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. bonne lecture !

* * *

Toute l'assemblée se leva, horrifier par la scène. Janna et Henri s'étaient précipités auprès de leurs mères pour leur venir en aide, alors que David et Blanche se tournaient vers le Ténébreux armes en main. C'était le signal, et chaque invité se leva également brandissant leurs armes et leurs magies. Alors que Regina étouffait toujours, elle réussit tout de même à articuler :

— La…la fiole…Emma… le Ténébreux.

Aussitôt, Emma comprit de quoi elle faisait allusion, et sortit la fiole que lui avait donné le vrai Rumplestilskin et la rependit tout autour d'elles et des enfants. Ensuite, une lumière dorée les encercla, et Regina put de nouveau respirer convenablement. Janna rassuré de voir sa mère reprendre des couleurs, se leva prête à affronter le Dark One.

— Qu'est que tu fais ? S'écria Regina.

— Je vous fais gagner du temps, si le Ténébreux est occupé, il ne pourra pas s'en prendre à vous et vous pourrez continuer la cérémonie, lui répondit l'enfant.

— Janna, NON ! Cria Regina.

— Janna attend, Emma couru vers elle, lui tendant une fiole, celle là même que Merlin lui avait donné pour tenter de la piéger. Fais attention à toi gamine.

— Pas de problème, je ne suis pas toute seule, sourit l'enfant.

Et tandis que Janna se mettait au côté des Charmants pour battre le sorcier, Emma elle reprenait sa place à l'autel au côté de sa reine. Archie essaya de se concentrer sur les deux jeunes femmes, mais le stresse et la peur le faisait bégayer.

— Oui, Regina… voulez-vous… euh…. Oui, voilà voulez-vous prendre pour époux euh épouse…

— Archie, respirez un grand coup ça va aller, lui dit Regina.

Pendant ce temps du côté des invités

— Vous croyez être de taille ? Cria Merlin.

— On te laissera pas les approcher, lui dit Janna.

— C'est se qu'on verra, lui dit le sorcier en lui lançant une boule d'énergie.

Et le combat s'engagea. Janna esquiva la boule d'énergie et lui lança à son tour une boule de feu, alors que Blanche décochait une flèche et que David s'avançait épée en main. Mais toutes leur attaques étaient vaine, Merlin ne prenait même pas la peine de les esquiver, vu sa condition de Dark One, il ne risquait rien. Qui plus est, il avait Excalibur, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux encore. Janna enchaînait les attaques, ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire, elle voulait se rapprocher assez pour lui lancer la fiole que lui avait donnée Emma, et pour ça elle utilisait toute sa force. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais eu à se battre à fond, tous les sorciers et monstres qu'elle avait combattu n'étaient pas aussi puissants que lui. Mais là, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Elle y mettait toute sa haine et sa rancœur, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère, à Emma et aux autres, elle voulait qu'il paye.

— Ha ha ha, ria Merlin. Ton acharnement est jouissif, petite fille.

— La ferme !

— Est-il dû à ce que j'ai fais à ta mère ?

— Quoi ?

— Je parle de la mort de ta mère adoptive, bien sure.

— C'était toi ?

— Oui, c'est moi qui es envoyé les ogres détruire ton village, et c'est moi qui est envoyé ces brigands pour te tuer, jubila le sorcier.

Janna s'était stoppé, elle faisait face à Merlin qui continuait à se vanter de ses exploits passé. Tout le monde avait entendu leur échange, et ne pouvait qu'être désolé pour l'enfant. Terrassé par le chagrin, Janna s'écroula au sol. C'était donc bien de sa faute si son père et sa mère étaient morts, c'était elle qui était visé, et ces parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour la protéger. Toujours à genoux au sol, Janna ne vit pas Merlin devant elle.

— Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que tes parents sont morts par ta faute ?

Plus loin, Regina vit sa fille tomber au sol anéantie et le sorcier se rapprocher d'elle.

— Il va la tuer, s'horrifia-t-elle.

— Regina finissons la cérémonie et on pourra les aider, lui dit Emma.

— Archie ? Dépêchez vous de nous marier, lui intima la reine.

— Bien Regina acceptez vous de prendre Emma pour épouse de l'aimer et de l'honorer dans la joie comme dans l'adversité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

— Je le veux, lui répondit-elle.

Henri donna l'alliance à Regina pour que celle-ci la mette au doigt d'Emma.

— Bien après l'échange des vœux, je…

— On n'a pas le temps pour les échanges, fit Emma.

— Euh…d'accord. Alors en vertus des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unies par les liens sacrés du mariage, conclu Archie. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Elles ne se firent pas prier, et s'embrassèrent passionnément, liant leur mains dans cette étreinte, elles y mirent tout leur amour l'une pour l'autre. Un lien magique vint s'enrouler autour d'elles, alors qu'elles étaient toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre. Henri et Archie se regardèrent étonnés, la magie noire et blanche s'entrelaçait pour fusionner, c'était magnifique pensa Henri.

— Je ne comprends pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à te tuer, dit Merlin à Janna. Pourtant j'ai envoyé des ogres, des mercenaires et même la reine des neiges, mais tu es toujours là, souffla-t-il plein de hargne.

— Alors c'est toi qui la envoyé ?

— Oui, elle avait mon chapeau magique, je lui ai proposé un marché pour me le rendre. Une sœur compatible. Je lui ai mis dans la tête que pour ce faire la reine devait lancer le sort noir, le reste elle la fait toute seule. Mais elle a été incapable de faire le boulot correctement. Mais comme on dit, si tu veux que le travail soit fait, fais le toi-même, dit-il en brandissant Excalibur.

Maintenant que Merlin était juste à côté d'elle, elle leva la tête vers lui un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

— Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

— T'as fini ton speech ? Parce que franchement tu parles un peu trop, dit la jeune fille en lui montrant quelque chose qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un petit truc qu'Emma ma donné et que je viens de trafiquer pendant ton bla bla.

Sans qu'il puisse faire un geste, Janna lui jeta la fiole de potion, qui immobilisa le sorcier.

— Sale garce, tu t'es joué de moi.

— Ben fallait bien que je me rapproche de toi pour te la lancer, dit joyeusement Janna.

— Tu as fait semblant de pleurer ?

— Bien sure que non, mais j'ai eu le temps de faire mon deuil. J'avais juste besoin de te faire parler.

 _Quelques minutes_ _auparavant…_

 _Janna enchaînait les attaques, mais ça ne servait à rien. Blanche avait quasiment décoché toute ces flèches, et David venait une nouvelle fois de se faire éjecter._

— _Ç_ _a ne sert à rien, fit Blanche dépité._

— _Je suis d_ _'accord, il nous faut un plan pour nous rapprocher de lui, dit Janna._

— _Tu as une idée ?_

— _Peut être, je vais y aller à fond cette fois, vous, il faut qu_ _'il croit que vous vous êtes fait battre, il doit se concentrer sur moi._

— _Très bien._

 _Ainsi, Blanche et David se laissèrent tomber au sol après une énième attaques, faisant semblant d_ _'être vaincus. Alors que Janna libérait toute sa magie pour affronter le sorcier._

— Tu te crois sortie d'affaire ? Ricana Merlin. Ça ne tiendra pas très longtemps, c'est moi qui est concocté cette potion.

— D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai essayé de gagner du temps, je le savais déjà, c'est pour ça qui j'y ai mis ma touche personnelle. D'ailleurs tu ne vas pas tarder à sentir les effets, fit Janna un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Merlin commença à ressentir des brûlures partout sur son corps, Janna y avait insufflé un peu de sa magie et cela ressortait sur la peau du sorcier qui commençait à avoir des cloques partout sur le visage. Merlin hurlait sous la douleur et essayait en vain de se libérer. Janna quant à elle regardait la scène avec délectation, non pas qu'elle était du genre à s'esclaffer devant la douleur de ces adversaires, mais là c'était différent. Il lui avait prit ces parents, et avait fait du mal à ces proches, alors le voir souffrir un peu n'était pas désagréable à voir. De leur côté, Blanche et Charmant regardait la scène sans sourciller, cette fois-ci, les héros n'étaient plus là, seuls des parents qui avaient failli perdre leur enfant étaient présents. Janna regarda du côté de ses mères, et put constater que la cérémonie était quasiment fini, leur magie était déjà en train de fusionner, c'était beau à voir. Maintenant, Merlin ne pouvait plus rien faire pour empêcher leur union, il avait perdu, et la jeune fille lui fit bien remarquer.

— T'aurais mieux fais de rester chez toi aujourd'hui, ça t'aurais évité de te ridiculiser.

— Tout n'est pas terminé, vous n'avez pas encore gagné, lui rétorqua-t-il sous la douleur.

— C'est ce qu'on verra.

Mais déjà, la potion ne faisait presque plus effet, et Merlin pouvait de nouveau bouger certains membres. Avec peine, il libéra un des ces bras, et profita de l'inattention de la jeune fille, pour lui jeter un sort, qui la projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière. Elle s'écrasa au sol et perdit connaissance. Maléfique qui avait assisté à l'échange, décida de s'en mêler avant que le sorcier ne tue l'enfant de son amie.

— Vas voir si elle va bien, demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

Lily s'empressa de rejoindre Janna et vérifia que celle-ci respirait toujours.

— Elle est ok, elle est juste assommé, dit-elle à sa mère.

Maléfique regarda la jeune fille quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur le Dark One. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec cet enfant, elle avait l'impression de la connaître, mais c'était impossible, jamais Regina ne lui avait présenté, et pourtant, elle se sentait intiment lié à elle. C'est pour ça que quand elle l'avait vu être éjecté brutalement, une colère noire s'était emparé d'elle, comme si on s'en été prit à son propre enfant.

— Tu vas le payer de ta vie, dit-elle au sorcier.

— C'est la dragonne qui si met ? Qu'attends-tu pour essayer ?

— Que tu sois libre de tes mouvements, je ne suis pas aussi lâche que toi.

— C'est tout à ton honneur, je vais te faire la faveur de te tuer rapidement pour la peine, tu ne souffriras pas trop.

— Je te trouve bien présomptueux, pour un homme qui s'est fait emprisonner par un enfant, se moqua la dragonne.

— Finalement j'ai changé d'avis, je vais prendre tout mon temps pour t'arracher tes ailes, fit Merlin plein de hargne.

Maléfique se mit sur ces gardes, car Merlin commençait à se libérer de sa prison. Elle brandit son bâton, prête à dévier chaque sort, se mettant entre lui et sa fille qui était toujours à côté de l'enfant. Elle les protégerai quoi qu'il arrive. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux, Merlin envoyait boule d'énergie sur boule d'énergie, tandis que Maléfique tentait de les renvoyer dans sa direction.

De son côté, Lily essayait de réveiller l'enfant mais elle semblait profondément endormie. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Lily voit sa mère percuté par un des sorts et ne s'écroule à terre.

— MALÉFIQUE ! Cria-t-elle.

À cet appel, Janna ouvrit les yeux, et comme quand elle avait combattu Merlin dans la grande rue, ces yeux devinrent rouges, et des flammes multicolore s'échappèrent de son corps. Elle se releva, sous l'œil intrigué de Lily.

— Putain, c'est quoi ça ?

— _N_ _'es pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal._

— T'es quoi au juste ?

— _Je suis comme toi, un dragon._

Puis la jeune fille s'avança vers Maléfique et l'aida à se relever, elle libéra sa magie pour soigner les blessures de la dragonne, qui la regarda avec intensité. Sentant son regard sur elle, la jeune fille lui sourit.

— _Cela fait longtemps, Maléfique !_

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— _Nous parlerons plus tard, en attendant, il faut empêcher ce vil sorcier de s_ _'en prendre à tout le monde._

— Oui, tu as raison, nous devons gagner du temps, pour Emma et Regina.

Sans se concerter, les deux dragons levèrent les mains en direction de Merlin et libérèrent leur magie, qui vint s'enrouler autour du sorcier. Celui-ci essaya de se libérer, mais les deux dragons tenaient bon.

— Pourvut qu'elles ne mettent pas trop de temps, fit Maléfique.

— _C_ _'est une question de minutes maintenant._

Les deux luttaient sous les yeux ébahis des Charmants et des autres invités, qui au final n'avaient pas participé à la bataille. Ils faisaient juste barrage entre l'autel et le sorcier. Juste au cas où !

Henri voyait sa sœur et Maléfique perdre peu à peu leur force, elles n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher prise, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour les aider. Il sortit la plume de sa poche et un morceau de papier et commença à écrire. Deux secondes plus tard, Merlin trébuchait sur les racines d'un arbre, et se retrouvait emmêlé dans ces branches. Il s'était rappelé la fois où sa mère avait utilisé le même sort pour l'empêcher de fuguer, à l'époque où il la considérait encore comme la méchante reine. Il regarda du côté de ces mères, elles étaient entourées d'un halo argenté qui représentait maintenant leur magie. Une lumière vive s'échappa d'elles, avant de s'éteindre et laissa place à deux femmes qui se regardaient amoureusement.

— Euh… mamans ? Vous devriez peut-être remettre ça pour la prochaine fois, Janna à besoin de vous, fit Henri, alors qu'elles allaient encore s'embrasser.

Revenant peu à peu sur terre, les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent leur fils comme si c'était la première fois, et ensuite se souvenant de ce qui était en train de se passer, foncèrent rejoindre leur fille et Maléfique. Celles-ci étaient épuisées, et s'écroulèrent sous les ricanements de Merlin qui se dégagea également des branches de l'arbre. Libre de ces mouvements, il s'avança vers elles prêt à les tuer une bonne fois pour toute, mais c'était sans compter sur Emma et Regina qui arrivèrent juste à temps pour contrer le sort du sorcier et l'envoyer valser.

— Emmène notre fille à l'abri, dit Regina à son ancienne amie.

Maléfique ne se fit pas prier, et se téléporta avec l'enfant qui s'était de nouveau évanouie, au côté des autres convives, laissant la reine et la sauveuse régler le compte du Dark One.

— Je suis le Ténébreux, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi, même si votre magie est plus puissante qu'avant.

— On a pas besoin de te tuer pour te vaincre, fit la reine.

— On va juste te renvoyer là d'où tu viens, dit Emma.

Regina leva une main, et matérialisa Excalibur dans celle-ci.

— Quoi ? Comment as-tu fais ?

L'épée qui jusque là était restée dans les mains du sorcier, n'obéissait plus à son maître.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me contrôler avec, fit Merlin.

— On n'en avait pas l'intention.

Merlin n'attendit pas qu'elles attaquent les premières, et se téléporta juste derrière elles, pour les prendre par surprise, mais il fut de nouveau éjecté alors qu'il venait à peine d'apparaître. C'est comme si elles avaient su ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il ne se découragea pas, et continua son petit jeu, en espérant pouvoir réussir à les surprendre au moins une fois. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, elles ne se laisseraient pas avoir.

— Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à vous atteindre ? Ragea-t-il.

— Parce que tu es trop stupide ! Dit Regina.

— Et pas assez rapide ! Dit Emma.

— Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour m'attaquer ? Vous avez trop peur de moi ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Emma s'esclaffa.

— Même Chuky faire plus peur que toi.

— Qui ?

— Laisse tomber.

Merlin tenta alors une approche plus directe, et libéra sa magie contre elles. Sentant le coup venir, elles avaient fait pareil de leur côté, et maintenant c'était une lutte acharnée qui s'engageait dans le jardin de la mairesse. La force du choc entre les trois magies était tellement puissante, que cela créa une vague d'énergie qui déstabilisa tout les invités. Janna qui s'était réveillé entre temps, surveilla l'arrivée de ces deux compagnons qu'elle avait envoyé chercher le chapeau du sorcier. Elle s'était dit que cela pourraient les aider à vaincre le Dark One. Ces deux mères avaient approuvées l'idée, et maintenant c'était sur ces deux amis que reposait peut-être leur future victoire. Elle les vit arriver de loin, et décida de les rejoindre afin de récupérer le chapeau au plus vite, pendant que Merlin regardait ailleurs ne se doutant pas de leur plan.

— Vous en avez mis du temps, les réprimanda-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas de notre faute, la fée bleue ne voulait pas nous le donner, dit Kira.

— Cette pimbêche à paillette était vexé qu'on l'ai pas invité au mariage, renchéri Shadow.

— Ok, bon vous savez ce que vous devez faire ?

— Pas de problème, on va assurer.

— On y va alors !

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers Merlin, ces deux mains occupées il ne pourrait rien faire. Kira et Shadow lui sautèrent dessus pour le faire lâcher prise, tandis que Janna s'était avancé dans son dos pour le prendre par surprise. Elle avait ouvert la boîte contenant le chapeau, en espérant que le sorcier serait aspiré à l'intérieur. Prêt à l'emploi, Janna fit signe à ces compagnons et ces mères de tout lâcher et de s'écarter de la trajectoire du chapeau. Merlin n'avait toujours pas fait attention à la jeune fille derrière lui, et ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi ces deux peluches et les sorcières s'enfuyaient du combat. Ce n'est que quand Janna parla qu'il comprit.

— Derrière toi l'affreux !

Il se retourna juste pour voir son chapeau ouvert et le sourire de triomphe de l'enfant avant de se faire aspirer à l'intérieur. Janna tenait le chapeau redevenu à l'état de boîte et la tendit à ces mères. Emma la mit sur le sol et d'un coup d'épée la brisa en deux, empêchant ainsi au sorcier de revenir. Pour plus de précaution, Regina et Emma se téléportèrent à la limite de la ville, et allèrent enterrer les restes dans la forêt à l'extérieur de la ville, la où il n'y avait pas de magie. Puis main dans la main, elles retournèrent auprès de leur famille et amis pour finir de célébrer leur union.

Henri et janna vinrent serrer leurs mères dans leur bras sous les acclamations de toute l'assemblée. Il y avait eu quelques dégâts dans les décorations, et les tenues des mariées en avaient prit un coup également, mais Regina arrangea tout d'un claquement de doigt, tout fut remit à sa place, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

— Je propose qu'on aille manger, fit Emma.

— Un estomac sur patte, se lamenta Regina.

— Moi aussi j'ai faim, dit Janna.

— Ben voyons, fit Shadow. Je m'étonne que tu ne l'ai pas dit avant.

Janna lui tira la langue, en guise de réponse, alors que tous rejoignaient le buffet qui avait miraculeusement était épargné. Regina regarda la scène avec bonheur, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ces enfants, sa femme et toute sa famille réunit autour d'un bon repas.

— Vous me semblez bien songeuse Mme Mills-Swan, fit Emma, en la prenant dans ces bras.

— Je suis juste heureuse, on a vaincu Merlin, je me suis marié et je n'ai pas eu à refaire la pièce montée.

— Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas se que je peux faire de plus, fit Emma une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

— Beaucoup de chose, Mme Swan-Mills, lui glissa Regina à l'oreille.

— Tu crois qu'on peut s'éclipser sans qu'on le remarque ? Demanda Emma.

— Non, à mon avis, vous allez vous faire griller, mais je suis gentil, je veux bien vous couvrir, fit Shadow qui s'était incrusté dans la conversation.

— Trop aimable, fit Regina.

— Je vous en pris, je vais en profiter pour embêter vos parents, dit le chat à la sauveuse.

Emma le regarda d'un œil noir, sous l'hilarité de sa reine, et alors que Shadow s'en allait rejoindre les convives, elles s'éclipsèrent dans un nuage de fumée argentée.

* * *

et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ! je ne vous dis pas à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre, car je ne sais pas quand je le posterai. sinon ma prochaine fic est en cour d'écriture, et s'appelle " une pour deux" se sera un AU avec encore et toujours Emma et Regina, je ne vous en dis pas plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je ne mord pas !


	22. épilogue

salut tous le monde, oui je sais Guest, j'ai pas mis trois mois mais presque. désolé pour cette attente, mais mon chat à mangé mes devoirs ?! excuse bidon, mais à part que j'avais la flemme d'écrire, j'en ai pas d'autre. enfin bref, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que la fin vous plaira. en tout cas je me suis tout de même bien amusé à l'écrire cette fic. je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Cinq ans s'était écoulés depuis le mariage de Regina et Emma. Cinq ans de pure bonheur, agrémenté parfois de dispute entre les deux femmes, mais cela finissait toujours de la même manière, c'est-à-dire dans leur chambre à couché. Elles avaient agrandi leur famille, en adoptant Roland le fils de Robin et la fille qu'il avait eu avec Zelena, qu'elles avaient appelées Evelyn, en hommage à la mère adoptive de Janna. Robin était décédé suite à l'attaque d'un puissant magicien, qui se faisait appelé le seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait mit la ville à feu et à sang pour retrouver un certain chaudron magique. Regina et Emma encore en lune de miel n'avaient pas été présente au moment de l'attaque, et c'est courageusement que Robin avait sacrifié sa vie afin de protéger Janna et Henri, en plongeant dans le dit chaudron qui avait détruit non seulement celui-ci, mais aussi le seigneur des ténèbres. En apprenant la nouvelle, les deux jeunes femmes avaient écourté leurs vacances et foncés tout droit vers Storybrooke.

Après les funérailles de Robin, il avait été convenue que Roland ne pouvait plus vivre dans la forêt et c'est ainsi qu'il alla tout naturellement vivre chez Emma et Regina. De toute façon, il avait rédigé un testament qui stipulait bien qu'il confiait son fils au soin de Regina s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Regina avait été touchée par la mort de son ancien amant, mais surtout de la détresse du petit garçon qui avait fait des cauchemars quasiment tous les soirs depuis la mort de son père. Quelques mois plus tard, c'était au tour de la fille de Zelena de venir au monde, mais celle-ci étant toujours aussi mauvaise, Regina avait décidé que tant qu'elle ne changerai pas, elle ne verrai pas sa fille et l'avait donc adopté elle aussi. Henri et Janna s'étaient révélés être des grands frères et grande sœur tout à fait exemplaire, n'hésitant pas à prendre le relais auprès des enfants quand leurs mères étaient trop fatiguées. Blanche et David quant à eux, avaient eu deux autres enfants, des jumeaux Adam et Alex, deux petits blond aux yeux vert comme leur grande sœur. C'est ainsi que la famille, petite au départ c'était agrandi pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma et de Regina.

Regina était plongé dans ces pensées, buvant son premier café, elle n'avait pas fait attention à Janna qui c'était mise à côté d'elle et essayait de voir ce que sa mère fixait au loin.

— Tu regarde quoi ? Lui demanda la jeune fille en faisant sursauter sa mère.

— Janna tu m'as fait peur, la réprimanda-t-elle.

— Désolé, s'excusa la jeune fille.

— Ce n'est rien. Je réfléchissais, lui dit Regina pour répondre à sa question.

— À quoi ?

— À tout ce que l'on a vécu jusque là, au bonheur que vous m'apportez toi, les enfants et Emma.

Janna sourit à la réponse de sa mère, elle aussi était heureuse depuis ces cinq ans. Après avoir cherché sa mère pendant plus de trente ans, elle l'avait enfin retrouvé et était enfin heureuse avec sa famille.

— Et nous, on ne compte pas ? Se plaignit Shadow qui rentrait dans la cuisine avec Kira.

— Bien sure que oui vous comptez, leur sourit la reine.

— J'espère bien.

— Ça suffit Shadow, ne commence pas, le gronda la chienne.

— Bon moi je vais me préparer, dit Janna. Oncle Abriel et tante Mali vont bientôt arriver.

Abriel et Mali, n'étaient autres que le dragon qui avait donné son cœur à Janna et Maléfique. Janna avait rendu son cœur à sa famille, c'était il y a cinq ans, le lendemain du mariage de ces mères.

 _Cinq ans plus tôt._

 _Janna avait remarqué que ces mères s_ _'étaient éclipsées et sourit en pensant à ce qu'elles allaient faire, pendant que leurs invités s'amusaient._

— _Puis-je te parler ? Lui demanda Maléfique._

— _Oui, bien sure, lui dit la jeune fille._

 _Elles allèrent s_ _'asseoir au loin, à l'abri du pommier de Regina. Janna connaissait son histoire, et la valeur sentimental qu'il avait aux yeux de sa mère. Pour Janna c'était un symbole, celui de l'amour que ces parents avaient partagé, mais aussi la connexion qu'elle avait avec Regina, se rappelant les nombreuses fois où la reine lui avait donné des pommes pour que sa mère lui fasse des tartes. Aussi, elle sût immédiatement de quoi la dragonne voulait lui parler._

— _Ton cœur, commença Maléfique. Comment est-ce que tu l_ _'as eu ?_

— _Un dragon me l_ _'a confié afin que je le protège, mais aussi pour me protéger de la malédiction de la reine des neiges, lui confia l'enfant._

— _Oh, c_ _'est comme cela qu'il a disparu alors, dit la Dragonne plus pour elle-même que pour Janna._

— _Mais il m_ _'a fait promettre qu'une fois ma mère retrouvé, je devais retrouver sa famille à lui, et je pense que c'est de vous dont il voulait me parler._

 _Maléfique regarda l_ _'enfant, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait longtemps cherché celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand amour, mais ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Aussi toute les deux convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain, afin que la jeune fille puisse rendre son cœur à sa famille légitime. Elle voulait d'abord en parler avec sa famille._

 _C_ _'est ainsi que le soir après les festivités, Janna parla à ces mères et à Henri de son désire de rendre le cœur à Maléfique. Aucunes n'y virent d'inconvénient, et c'est ensemble que le lendemain, ils retrouvèrent tous Maléfique et Lily au Granny's._

 _C_ _'est Regina qui lui arracha le cœur, en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal, et Janna le cœur flamboyant en main vint auprès de Maléfique et de sa fille._

— _Il m_ _'a protégé toutes ces années sans faillir, je suis vraiment désolé que vous ne puissiez être ensemble vraiment._

— _Ne t_ _'inquiète pas pour ça, lui dit la dragonne, en prenant le cœur en main. Un dragon ne meure jamais vraiment, il est un peu comme un phénix, il renaît. Mais seulement avec le feu de sa famille._

 _Joignant les gestes à la parole, Maléfique fit apparaître des flammes vertes dans ces mains, et incita sa fille à faire de même. Ainsi lily posa également ces mains sur le cœur et fit jaillir des flammes dorées. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme fit son apparition sous le regard étonné de toute l_ _'assemblée, mais aussi ému de la part de Maléfique, qui vint aussitôt se jeter dans ces bras._

— _Tu m_ _'as tellement manqué, lui confia-t-elle._

— _Tu m_ _'as manqué aussi mon aimée, lui dit-il._

 _Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l_ _'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Lily se fasse entendre en toussant._

— _Lily, je te présente ton père, lui dit Maléfique._

 _Ils se regardèrent quelque instant avant son père ne fasse un geste envers sa fille qu_ _'il n'avait jamais put connaître. Lily d'abord timide, se laissa allé, car pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait vraiment une famille._

 _Janna avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était heureuse pour son ami. Elle regarda sa propre mère, qui lui souri tendrement, et lui prit la main. Après les retrouvailles, janna s_ _'avança timidement auprès de la nouvelle famille. Elle voulait remercier le dragon de lui avoir sauvé la vie étant enfant, et de lui avoir permit de retrouver sa mère. L'homme s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui sourit :_

— _Merci, dirent-ils tout les deux en même temps._

 _Ils rirent tout les deux, avant que l_ _'homme ne prenne un air sérieux._

— _Non, vraiment Merci Janna, tu as été courageuse toutes ces années, tu n_ _'as pas failli une seule seconde, grâce à toi je suis avec ma famille et de nouveau en vie, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. J'aimerai faire quelque chose pour toi, n'importe quoi, tout ce que tu veux._

— _Il y a bien un truc que j_ _'aimerai, lui dit l'enfant._

— _Dis-moi._

— _J_ _'aimerai savoir comment tu t'appel._

 _Emma qui était en train de boire un chocolat à ce moment là, recracha ce qu_ _'elle avait dans la bouche, tout comme Leroy, qui lui avait de la bière._

— _Quoi, tu ne sais pas comment il s_ _'appel ? S'étonna la sauveuse._

— _Ben non, pourquoi ?_

— _Abriel, dit l_ _'homme._

— _À_ _vos souhaits, fit Leroy._

— _Non, je veux dire, mon nom est Abriel._

Après ça, Janna et Abriel se retrouvaient très souvent pour parler et se rappeler de leur temps passé ensemble. Et c'est naturellement que les deux familles s'invitaient à dîner l'une et l'autre, se retrouvant comme une vrai famille. Abriel vint prendre la place de David en tant que shérif adjoint, celui-ci voulant profiter pleinement de ces enfants et petits enfants. Janna n'ayant plus le cœur du dragon, se remit à grandir, et cinq ans plus tard, était devenue une jeune ados magnifique qui ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Elle avait beaucoup de proposition de la part de jeunes hommes amoureux d'elle, au grand désespoir de Regina, qui devait constamment faire ces yeux de méchante pour repousser les prétendants de son petit bébé. Janna s'en amusait beaucoup, elle aimait quand sa mère était protectrice envers elle. Même si celle-ci n'avait rien à craindre, Janna n'était pas intéressée par la gente masculine, elle préférait de loin les filles, enfin surtout une en particulier, Sarah une jeune fille de son âge qu'elle avait rencontré cinq plus tôt et qui était devenue sa meilleur amie, elle était la fille du directeur de l'écurie où l'emmenait souvent Regina. Quand elle l'avait vu la première fois, elle avait su immédiatement qu'elle changerait sa vie.

Mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais put lui dire, d'ailleurs personne à part Henri, personne ne savait qu'elle préférait les filles. Henri l'avait souvent incité à se confier à ces mères, mais Janna avait peur. Elle pouvait se battre contre un sorcier ou un monstre sans problème, mais quand il s'agissait d'exposer son cœur, il n'y avait plus personne. Henri était désolé de voir sa sœur se fermer ainsi, quand il s'agissait de sentiment, aussi il avait essayé de faire comprendre à ces mères son mal être sans pour autant trahir son secret, mais sur le sujet, elles étaient aussi handicapé que Janna. Alors il avait décidé d'agir. En utilisant la plume, qu'il n'avait plus jamais utilisé depuis cinq ans, il avait fait en sorte de réunir Janna et Sarah. Ensuite les choses vinrent naturellement, les deux jeunes filles eurent assez de courage pour affronter leur famille en proclament leur amour. Regina avait été un peu triste de voir que sa fille n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour se confier, mais comprenait ces raisons. Après tout elles étaient pareil l'une et l'autre. Aussi, elle ne dit rien, mais vint prendre sa fille ainsi que sa future belle fille dans ces bras pour leur montrer son soutien.

Regina vit sa fille descendre les escaliers deux par deux en courant et la réprimanda.

— Janna c'est dangereux, tu pourrais tomber et te blesser.

— Désolé maman, promis je ne recommencerai plus, lui dit la jeune fille en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Puis après d'autre recommandation, un autre bisou et avoir prit Shadow avec elle, Janna sortit rejoindre son parrain et sa marraine. Regina regarda sa fille partir par la fenêtre, et attendit que celle-ci se retourne et lui fasse un coucou, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

— Je vais aller me préparer moi aussi, dit Regina à Kira.

— Je t'attends, lui répondit la chienne.

Depuis cinq ans maintenant, Regina emmenait Kira avec elle partout où elle allait, notamment à la mairie. Cette fois ci, c'était chez Blanche et David, qui lui confiait parfois la garde des enfants quand ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas les garder eux même. Aujourd'hui, elle devait emmener les jumeaux et Neal au parc où Emma la rejoindrai avec Roland et Evelyn. Elle n'avait pas voulu réveillé sa femme qui était rentré tard la veille, encore à cause de Leroy. Alors elle lui avait laissé un petit mot sur sa table de chevet pour lui dire où elle se trouvait.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que les jumeaux étaient occupés à construire un château de sable sous les recommandations expertes du petit Neal, une petite tornade rousse vint se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, en mouillant ses joues de baisés.

— Bonjour maman, lui dit la petite fille un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

— Bonjour ma princesse, tu as bien dormi ?

— Oui, j'ai eu une pièce, la petite souris est venue cette nuit, lui confia la petite fille.

Regina prit sa fille dans ces bras, sous l'œil attendrit de sa femme et de leur fils, qui vint embrasser sa mère mais avec plus de retenue.

— Bonjour mes anges.

— Bonjour ma reine, fit Emma en l'embrassant.

Ensuite, Evelyn et Roland allèrent rejoindre les enfants Charmants et jouèrent tous ensemble. Regina et Emma collées l'une à l'autre les surveillaient, parfois riant de leurs bêtises, parfois les grondant, surtout les jumeaux, qui se faisaient toujours un malin plaisir à embêter leur grand frère. Quand midi sonna, ils se dirigèrent tous au Granny's pour le déjeuné, où ils retrouvèrent Janna, Shadow, Maléfique et Abriel. Les Charmants accompagnés d'Henri vinrent quelques minutes plus tard, et tous s'installèrent comme ils pouvaient, mais ensemble. Tous riaient des pitreries des jumeaux, mais aussi des répliques cinglantes de Shadow, qui malheureusement pour les Charmants ne s'était pas assagi avec l'âge. Regina se leva pour rejoindre Granny au comptoir et discuter un peu avec la vieille femme, avec qui elle avait fini par sympathiser. Après quelques minutes, ne voyant toujours pas sa femme revenir, Emma vint la rejoindre et la prit dans ces bras. Toute les deux regardaient leur famille interagir ensemble. Evelyn sur les genoux de Janna lui racontait sa matinée au parc, tandis qu'Henri faisait des grimaces aux jumeaux qui s'amusaient à les reproduire, Neal essayant d'échapper à Blanche qui voulait lui enlever une tâche sur sa joue après avoir trempé son doigt avec sa salive, sous l'œil écœuré de Roland. Les adultes parlant ensemble, les rancunes passées longtemps mises aux oubliettes. Voilà le tableau que la reine et la sauveuse avaient devant elles.

— Je l'ai à présent, dit Regina tout bas.

— De quoi, mon amour ? Lui demanda Emma.

— Ma fin heureuse, lui dit la reine.

* * *

et voilà c'est fini. j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. pour ma part je le trouve un peu court, mais j'avais plus d'idée pour l'allonger. sinon je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic, un Au cette fois, toujours avec Emma et Regina. voilà, je vous dit à bientôt pour ceux qui voudront la lire. n'hésitez pas à me laissait un commentaire pour clôturer cette fic.


End file.
